The Beautiful Love
by crescent09
Summary: Edward and Bella were bethroted 18 years ago but were never infatuated due to their distance. When she moves right next door to him, the opposites begin to attract. How hard can it be to resist the beautiful, conceited but alluring Edward? All Human, AU
1. The Promise

**Okay going to try a hand at doing a new story. Hopefully it will turn out right this time. This is a little different writing style this time and definitely rated T or maybe even M just incase. **

**This first chapter is quite long as I wanted to give it try to let the history explore itself and the starting of it. It will be smaller chapters in future. It will be a bit draggy as Bella's history comes in later. But read on and read the A/N at the end of the story too.**

**Title - I picked the title based on the song Beautiful Love by The Afters. It's a really good song, really. Literally really beautiful. Its the main theme song of the story anyway :) **

* * *

**Disclaimer - Don't own it! ****Playlist - Closing Credits "Bolero" of Moulin Rogue**

* * *

_**The Promise**_

_Flashback_

_The man walked quickly down the hallway of the great, white Masen house. He stopped shortly outside the two great wooden doors of the library before knocking smartly and opening the two great golden handles. _

"_Mr. Masen? Sir?" _

_The figure across the library responded by looking up from the desk opposite. He was rather young, boyish looking that would make any man his age envious of his good looks. _

"_Yes, Jonathan?" _

"_Mr. Swan is here as requested. The meeting you scheduled with him at this hour, sir," Jonathan, the family butler, senior of the three servants that were present in the household. _

_Mr. Masen leaned back in his chair and sighed before taking off his spectacles and nodded, "Send him in. Thank you, Jonathan."_

"_A __pleasure__, sir," Jonathan nodded politely before closing the door._

_Mr. Masen rested his forehead gently on his thumb with that hand's elbow rested on the palm of the other. He wasn't well for someone his age and he was tired all the time. Although it wasn't showing on his face, his illness wasn't getting better. He could feel it growing on him as the days went by. He always sweat while he was sleeping at night and frequently was short on breath even when it was just climbing staircases that extended longer than usual. _

_He gazed at the picture sitting on the desk next to his papers. Before he could reach out to take it, a knock on the door came again. _

"_Come in," he said._

_Another man, who had a rather large frame and matching brown hair and eyes came through the door this time and heartily called out, "Eddie!"_

_Mr. Masen arched an eyebrow at him gravely, "I would appreciate it if you addressed me formally as usual, Charlie."_

_Charlie swayed backwards as if to show that the words that Mr. Masen had said threw a punch at him, "Now, now. Let's not be -"_

"_Let's, shall we? I will come to the point, Charlie. I do not have any business in assisting your thievery ethics or showing you any leniency. You stole nearly half of Mr. Black's documents and nearly got away with it if it wasn't for the __**last**__ minute change in plans of documents," Mr. Masen shook his head._

"_What has that got to do with you now?" Charlie coughed as he sat down in a chair opposite the table. _

"_Billy Black is my client and you are…" and Mr. Masen hesitated before looking up with tired eyes, "My old friend…"_

"_Alright, you've made your point. Now tell me what's going to happen to me…" and Charlie's voice was beginning to lose its sense of humor._

"_Nothing is going to happen to you, Charlie. You will go to jail for the maximum years possible and -"_

"_**WHAT**_

"_Mr. Black is a very important and powerful member of our society, you picked the wrong person to try and fool around with, Charlie."_

"_And? __**And**__?! There's more?!"_

"_As much as I hate to say this, the law is the law. When you serve your time in jail, Renee will have to serve her time as a maid in the Black's household."_

"_What? Work for that __scoundrel__? He could live off any beggar man's family's wages if that is what it takes to keep his family in one piece!"_

"_You are a bankrupted tradesman stripped from his honour! Don't you go lowering yourself even more than you already are?"_

"_I will not let Renee conform to his abuses." _

"_You and she will do as he says."_

"_But what about the house? My belongings?" Charlie exclaimed. _

"_You should have taught about the __**consequences**__ before you did this, Charlie. Your house will be put up for sale and all your belongings will be sold of to pay the debt that you owe Mr. Black. All your family heirlooms will still be in your possession though."_

_Charlie put his hands to his face and heaved a big sigh, "I was just trying to protect my family. Black was going to remove my permit to continue working because I was always drunk during the afternoons. But I never got violent – I was just sleepy, but you know him, always taking any excuse to bump me off the system."_

_Charlie looked up to the ceiling, "On that same night he removed my work permit, I got drunk and this part was entirely my fault. I knew where he had kept his money documents and I thought he wasn't going to be back till later that night. __Miscalculation__ – yeah, that's what it was…"_

_Mr. Masen arranged the papers on his desk neatly before placing his two palms together to rest on the desk, "I'm sorry, Charlie. I wish I could do more, but I can't. I hate to think what this will do to Renee, she's pregnant I hear?" _

"_Yes – but I'd rather to endure the rest of my life in jail than put __Renee__ behind the bars. I'll serve my time, but I don't know what's going to happen to her while I am away…" Charlie's voice was beginning to crack._

_Mr. Masen didn't answer._

_Charlie stood up, "Eddie, what about the promise we made, huh? When we were just two idiots running around looking for a job?"_

_Mr. Masen closed his eyes. He should have seen this coming._

"_What about that? Don't you remember?" Charlie repeated._

"_Charlie, please. I -"_

"_No, I'll admit I did Black wrong, but I did nothing to you! I've always been at your side, thick and thin! You're like my brother! You can't -"_

"_NOT__ after what you did. I cannot promise you that anymore – the betrothal was just joke when we were kids, Charlie."_

"_Eddie, please. Don't give me that, huh? You know me, we're – we're like brothers you know?" Charlie pleaded._

"_Charlie, you know how hard this is for -"_

"**_NO_ _YOU_** _don't do **THIS** to **ME**!" Charlie yelled._

_Mr. Masen also stood up from his chair with an unflinching face, "Charlie Swan, lower your voice immediately or I'll have you removed."_

"_Who was the one going around doing all those jobs just to fill in the gaps of the bills? You lucky scoundrel managed to land yourself with a rich wench while I had to run here and there like a dog bidding people's orders."_

"_Don't you talk about Elizabeth that way!"_

"_I'm not. I respect Liz, I know she's a hard worker and you've done yourself pretty dandy too. I'm happy – proud of you, but I really need you to do this for me. They're all I've got and the life growing in Renee's womb day by day will be the only thing that will give her the strength to carry on in life. Renee isn't strong – you know that."_

_Mr. Masen sat back down slowly and nodded after awhile._

"_Even if -"_

_Charlie closed his eyes tightly with his dry and cracked lips pressed together before hoarsely saying, "If you will not allow them to get married, you will take good care of them, will you not?"_

_Mr. Masen considered this for a moment before sighing, "Renee will be waiting for you. Your time in prison will start in three days. You have all the time you need."_

_Just before Charlie left, he turned around and cracked a small smile, "He is a boy, isn't he? Liz gave birth last month?"_

"_Yes," Mr. Masen smiled._

"_Are you going to name him after you like you always said you would if it was a boy?" _

"_That is the plan," Mr. Masen laughed, for the first time since Charlie entered._

_Then, Mr. Masen softened, "What about yours? The doctor told you yet whether it is a boy or a girl?"_

_Charlie grinned, "A girl."_

_Mr. Masen sighed. This was going to be even harder to refuse Charlie's request now. "Figured out what you wanted to call her?"_

_Charlie's eyes sparkled, it was tearing up, and he mumbled clumsily "Renee picked the name just yesterday."_

"_Really now? What is it?"_

"_Isabella Marie Swan. But of course, knowing Renee she'll just end up calling her Bella." _

_Elizabeth Masen stood over the cot of her baby boy and she smiled, "You are the most beautiful thing is the world."_

_The baby hiccupped._

"_Your father is going to be very, very upset," Elizabeth laughed._

"_Because you are going to look __**just**__ like me with that strange hair of yours," Elizabeth tapped the tip of the little boy's nose._

_The baby yawned and blinked his delicate eyes at her._

"_You have my eyes too, baby," Elizabeth sighed as she lifted him gently and began to sway him from side to side. _

"_What is your name?" Elizabeth cooed._

"_Edward Anthony Masen. You are going to be the most beautiful boy anyone has ever seen. I'll make sure of that," Elizabeth kissed his forehead. _

* * *

_18 years later…_

"JACOB BLACK!"

The boy lounging on the sofa in the living room yawned and rubbed his brown eyes. He looked at his watch – it was still early. Why the hell was he yelling this time?

"JACOB BLACK, I'M WARNING YOU!"

The boy, Jacob Black sighed and sat up. He ruffled his short black cropped hair and finally stood up slowly – stretching his muscular body. He was fairly good looking with a childish roundness to his face. His brown eyes were playful and mischievous – it was a walking entertainment machine.

"JACO -"

"COMING!" Jacob yelled back in a rich, deep voice with thrice the amount of lung power his Dad was throwing at him.

He bounded down the stairs taking big strides and met his annoyed father at the foot of it. His father was a midget compared to him but they looked similar in some ways. His had his father's glossy black hair but his chocolate eyes belonged to his mother.

"What?" Jacob grumbled.

"Renee's daughter is arriving today. I thought I told you," Billy Black shook his head.

"Right, the servant's daughter. Why is she coming here again?" Jacob asked while yawning once more just to annoy his father further.

Billy sighed angrily, "It was all part of that damn deal, alright? I don't want that girl in this house anymore than you do. If her mother worked for us, we had to take her in once she was orphaned or if anything ever happened to Renee."

"Yeah, you worked that woman so hard she just had to drop dead from Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, you reckon?" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Don't you use that tone with me, young man. That wretched husband of hers did me wrong, and I ain't putting up with that unless I get something in return."

"So – how long is she staying with us?" Jacob tried to change the subject. He hated when his Dad lingered on old family history. It was pointless to him – he didn't see the reason why there was so much suffering.

"I don't know, I suppose for one term of your school."

"She's going to be studying here?"

"She came from a public boarding school, you think?"

"We're having our finals in a month, Dad. How is she going to cope with that switching to other schools at this period? Is this even permitted? How did she even get accepted into the school without recommendation?"

"I don't know and frankly, I don't really care. The Masens took care of all that load of crap."

"Why them?"

"All you gotta do right now is to make sure she stays outta trouble so that the family name isn't going to get soiled."

Jacob rolled his eyes once more, "Yes, yes, of course. Always entrusting me with everything in the end, huh?"

"Look, Masen and her father were old friends. They made some sort of pact, like – er – their children are supposed to get married or something like a…"

"Betrothal, Dad. So she is the one who is going to marry him, huh? The one you told me about last time?" Jacob shook his head.

"Whatever, anyway she is to stay with us for one term of your school and when she is eighteen before you guys all go off to college, she's going to marry that Masen's son."

Jacob smirked, "That mummy's boy next door? Why can't she stay with them instead?"

"Since that old witch, the – the sister I think, of that Mr. Masen moved in, everything's become rightly traditional over there. She won't allow the couple to live together till they are married. You think I never tried to argue about shifting her over?"

"Does she know she's going to marry that freak?"

"Judging from Renee's sudden departure, I guess not."

"So – shouldn't we tell -"

_Ding, ding, ding_

"Get the door, Jacob and not another word. It is not our business, the Masens will handle this."

Jacob reluctantly went to open it thinking of what a hell time he was going to get looking out for this stranger who was probably some annoying public student that was going to be very meticulous about everything she did.

When the door was thrown open, Jacob found his eyes meeting a pair of similar brown eyes but this time more intense and chocolate rimmed. The long hair that was flowing past her shoulders was mahogany brown and her fair skin was the most enticing thing he had ever seen.

"Hi?" Jacob said with a certain stammer in his voice.

The slender girl that stood before him with a heart shape face that looked strong and determined nodded politely, "Isabella Marie Swan. I'm looking for Mr. Black."

"Come in here, child," Billy's voice called from inside.

She was just about to pick up her suitcase when Jacob leaned over, "Let me help you with that."

"Thanks," she smiled and walked in.

Billy stuck his hand forward, "Billy Black, your mother worked for us you recall?"

Isabella shook his hand and nodded, "Yes – I recall. I never saw much of her though, always was away."

"How would you like to be addressed?" Billy asked.

"Bella, please. Thank you for taking me in, Mr. Black."

Billy grunted which sounded a little more like a strangled laugh, "Yes, well – JACOB! Show her to her room."

* * *

"So, this is it!" Jacob announced as he placed her tiny bag on the floor.

The room was fairly big with a nice antique bed and a dresser with a small table for working at the left end. Right at the side of the bedroom was a big window.

"My dad sleeps on the top floor and it has only one room anyway. I sleep at the other end of this floor," Jacob explained.

"Thanks, Jacob," she smiled and began to start unpacking her things.

The silence between them was strange and Jacob found himself shrugging awkwardly at the doorway while watching her, "So – what's your name again?"

"Bella," she laughed without looking at him.

"Tomorrow is first day of school! Excited?" he grinned.

He couldn't help noticing that she had very few belongings and very little clothes. Her unpacking was done in just a few minutes. It shocked him – how could someone be so deprived of material provisions? His whole life most of his things were provided – he wasn't filthy rich but he was fairly wealthy neighborhood.

She walked over to the window and peeped out, "Yeah, I guess so."

"How about a little tour? Of the house?" he suggested.

She was staring out of the window with the strangest expression on her face. It was then he realized that the window of this room was facing the Masens' house next door.

But before he could walk over to take a look too, she turned around and shrugged, "Sure – hey, I'm sorry I don't seem very friendly. I take time to get warmed up to people."

Then she gave him a warm smile. It was beautiful and he felt all fuzzy inside which was difficult to hide as a smile crept on his face too.

* * *

As they were walking down the staircase, Bella asked, "So where is your mum?"

"She died a long time ago. Her name was Sarah and she was the prettiest woman I had ever seen in my life," Jacob smiled to himself.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Bella's face softened.

"Nah, it's cool. I have two older twin sisters though, Rebecca and Rachel but they both don't live here anymore. I'm the youngest you see – Becky married a Samoan surfer and she lives in Hawaii now."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Bella exclaimed.

"If you say so," Jacob laughed with a twinkle in his eyes before adding, "Rach's got a scholarship few years back so now she's in the Washington state."

"So just you and your Dad, huh?"

"Yup, pretty much just the two of us. Beware though, my dad and I don't get along much at times so it can be pretty rowdy around here!"

"I think I can handle it," Bella teased.

"What bout you? I knew your mum," Jacob patted her lightly on the back.

"Yeah – I knew it was going to happen. With all the work she was trying to handle to keep my fees up and running. I mean, I knew I would be going away to live somewhere else which is here. She always told me I would, one day but she never told me why. She wouldn't even tell me who was going to pay for the private school fees. I know it's surely not you guys."

Jacob knew who – but Billy's warning was still fresh and clear in his head.

"What bout your Dad?"

"My dad died in jail when I was five. He was convicted twenty years but again, I never knew why. Renee always brushed me off whenever I asked her. He died on his fifth year there – Renee said it was excess alcohol consumption, it poisoned him."

Again, Jacob knew why. Billy never had been the one to keep family experiences to himself. He always used it as lesson times and lectures for Jacob and he _hated_ it.

"The old house? What's going to happen to it?"

"It was sold long ago, a few months after my dad went to jail to pay a debt he owed someone and – hey, you okay?"

Jacob began to feel uncomfortable. He knew who and why – it was killing him inside to keep this from her.

"Yeah, no problem. Carry on…"

"Second house was sold to pay her medical bills…" and Bella sounded different this time.

"I mean, we knew we had to. That's why she used last of Charlie's savings to send me off to boarding school. She stayed with you guys permanently after that – remember?"

Jacob nodded faintly.

They stopped right outside the kitchen and Jacob pointed across to the windows and nodded proudly, "We have a backyard out there. The gardeners come once awhile so it's quite well kept. You can walk around and stuff you know?"

Bella's facial expression was a cross between shock and dreamy like before saying softly, "It's really pretty, and I've never had this kind of place before."

"Would think so since you've been holed up in the boarding areas," Jacob agreed.

"So how far is school from here?" Bella wrinkled her nose.

"Not that far, within a ten minute walking distance but don't worry – I got a car. I'll send you there no worries."

Bella blinked, "You have a car?"

"Yeah."

"Wow – rich kids," Bella muttered jokingly.

"We're nothing compared to the Masens next door! You should see their house – but I think you already did since the window is facing it. You should see their cars! Man – I'd kill for a set of wheels like that freak has."

"Freak?" Bella asked absent mindedly.

"Yeah, the Masens only son. The only child too – the devil, he's one pampered jerk. He's got an Aston Martin V12 – and in silver! I heard that's just _ONE_ of his cars, that Mummy's boy…"

"What does this – this boy look like?"

"A pain in the ass, that's what he is. Why?"

"Nothing, just wondering. Hey, do you think I could take a walk by myself in the garden? I thought I saw something in the window over the hedge."

"Over the hedge is the Masens house," Jacob shook his head.

"Yeah, I know but I thought I saw something."

"Just don't let them catch you peeping over. They are pretty closed up folks – you wouldn't want to be in trouble your first day here, let alone your first hour," Jacob joked.

"Don't worry, I just want to see something. A minute peek and I'll be right back," Bella promised and she walked out into the open sun.

* * *

**This is all based on narrator's POV but I promise you, following chapter is based on one of the characters POV and the first sight begins next chapter! **

**It will pick up better after this chapter and Bella's alot more stronger than this. Loads of things coming up and starting from next chapter I will put previews of future chapters so you guys can get an idea. Its not all a sad depressing story - it won't be! Trust me:)**

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Should stop? Tell me what you think! The summary and front and back design for this story is on my profile. Take a look! And tell me what you think too!**

**READ and REVIEW guys!**

**- Akanay**


	2. The New Beginning

**Okay note on the story since I failed to post it up the first chapter. Apologies in advance. **

**1. ALL are human in this story - I added that in the summary for the story already**

**2. This is happening in the year 2005 because both Edward (in my story) and Bella are born in 1987 and in this year 2005 they will both turn 18**

**3. Bethrothals are not necessarily only in olden days. Many still adopt this traditional culture but now in a more modern perspective :) This is just an idea for the story - hope you guys will still like it.**

**This chapter is based on Bella's POV all the way. I'm not sure if I'm going to do other chracter's POV but we'll see as the story unfolds. **

**Disclaimer - Don't own it. Only inspired by it. **

* * *

**Playlist - None **

**When Bella sees Edward for the first time, there is no music, just pure silence that makes it even more romantic and dazzling right? Or if you want you could always just slip in the track -**

**Paint the Silence by South

* * *

**

_**The New Beginning**_

**Bella's POV**

_Flashback_

_The minute the warden walked into my dorm carrying a white sheet of paper, I knew it was for me. She was gone and there was nothing I could do about that. I was prepared though, always was and always will be. _

"_Child, you will be transferred back to the city. The school has arranged everything so you are now under the care of Mr. Billy Black. Transport will be here in fifteen minutes so I suggest you get packed up now."_

_The warden's voice had no trace of sympathy in it. It was the cold harsh bitter truth, my parents were gone and within those twelve hours while I was asleep, my mother, Renee Higgenbotham Swan died from a heart attack. _

_The journey to the Blacks house didn't feel long, my mind was preoccupied with other things. When the door of the Black's house opened, the boy that stood before me had met me with a frustrated expression on his face. He had a cheeky sparkle in his eyes that reminded me of those junior boys that used to play pranks on the warden._

_The rest was history and finally I was shown to my room. I admit I was rather hostile at first; always answering when asked a question but never really offered to start up the conversation. Jacob was rather friendly and a nice guy so I'd say I wasn't in for a really bad family to stay with. _

_The room he gave me was more than average. I had never been allowed to have such a big room in my entire life. Their house was amazing – some people were truly blessed. There was even a window and since my dorm had not an inch of window in the damn rooms, I had to take that opportunity to peek out of it. _

""_Tomorrow is first day of school! Excited?" I heard him ask._

_I walked over to the window to have that little peep and I replied, "Yeah, I guess so."_

_I found myself staring at the most beautiful property I had ever seen in my life. The Blacks house could not match up to its antique exterior of the hand carved white columns outside. There was a pebble path leading all around it with a pond and a fountain in the front lawn that was freshly cut. _

_Then, something moved out of the corner of my eye and my first instinct was naturally, to turn to it. I found myself staring at a garage porch at the side of the house and it was big enough to fit four cars. There was one car parked outside though – perhaps there was no more space in the garage?_

_It was a kind of car you normally saw in those car commercials that I sometimes saw in the eating halls' television before a program began. It was sleek and shiny with silver twinkling in the sunlight. _

_I began to narrow my eyes at something moving around the garage but couldn't quite make out what, or who it was. Was it a boy?_

"_How about a little tour? Of the house?" Jacob's voice cut into my thoughts._

_Before he could walk over to take a look at what I was seeing, I turned around and shrugged, "Sure – hey, I'm sorry I don't seem very friendly. I take time to get warmed up to people."

* * *

_

The sun on my skin was actually fine – bearable at least and I was dreading the fact that I would have to stay in doors all the while. My pale skin was really sensitive to intense sunlight, sometimes I could get a little red rash but it goes away after awhile.

But nobody wants to walk around with a poppy coloured prize on their body.

The garden was surprisingly _**bigger**_ than Jacob pointed out. The porch was a little smaller than the Masens' though, whose house was right next door to the left from the front of the house. The place was like a suburb, those places that are almost like an area of a smaller city or town in the larger city itself.

Thank God it was peaceful – I couldn't stand the congested and noise pollution of large cities. The air was rather cool and quiet here, just my type. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Each house was separated from each other by a hedge that ran along the sides. I went over to the hedge at the edge and brushed my hands against it. Back in the boarding school – we were hardly allowed to go out into the open because of all the safety regulations etc.

Suddenly, something snapped me out of my thoughts when I heard the beep of a car locking up. I peeked over the bush and I found myself staring at the front yard of the Masens' house once more. I looked over to the garage again and I saw the silver car once more _**(probably the Aston Martin V12 Jacob was referring to?)**_ but this time, I saw something that made my heart flutter.

There was a boy leaning against the front door of the two-seater car at the driver's side facing towards me. He didn't see me _**(yet) **_though, his eyes were looking at the book that he was flipping through intently. His head was tilted forward in a way that would make any girl sigh. He was rather tall and lanky, but not as tall as Jacob – perhaps a slightly bit shorter. But the way his collared shirt was clinging onto him, he probably had a body that would give even Jacob a run for his money.

I couldn't help noticing that he was extremely good looking and he was one of those rare gorgeous guys that were only models with that flawless beautiful face of his. His skin was paler than mine but it suited him compared to mine that just made me look like I was sick. His hair was a strange shade of bronze I had ever seen that was messy and fell into his face with a sort of elegance that not many guys could achieve easily.

The sunlight that shone on his hair making it even more prominent. You'd think I've never seen a boy before but this was unbelievable. He looked like a Greek God in this light. This was probably the boy, the Masens' only son that Jacob was talking about –

The Mummy's boy?

The pampered jerk?

A short soft laugh escaped from me when I thought about this but it was short lived as suddenly the beautiful boy's head suddenly looked up. I quickly ducked down but I could swear he saw something moving from the corner of his eyes – which I noticed were piercing green.

He looked rather bored as he looked up but his eyes were just as beautiful as him and they were scanning the hedges. When his eyes came over to the spot I was hiding, I had a feeling he lingered there a second too long before he looked back down to his book – like he knew I was there.

I couldn't help myself – it was like I was being drawn by a magnet. I slowly got up again and this time I was only allowing my hair and my eyes to be peeping over. The boy yawned and ruffled up his hair behind as he stretched against the car – it was taking my breath away.

Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat when I heard Jacob's voice called, "Bella! What are you doing over there?"

The boy's eyes immediately looked up and narrowed towards me. I flinched - his eyes were so intense and powerful, like it was locking me into frozen state just by staring at me. I could see him better now, his lips were perfectly full and it was drawing me in.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Jacob so I didn't bother to turn around. I was still gazing into his green eyes that were holding me still.

"What are you -" he began but then he looked across the lawn and then his face hardened.

"Oh – I see."

"No – no, it's not like that…I – I was -" but the words weren't coming out right from my mouth as my head was still clouded and blocked.

"Masen," Jacob nodded curtly.

The boy finally broke his glance from me. The feeling after he looked away was strange – I felt extremely light and dreamy.

He sighed indifferently and looked back down at his book before replying, "Good day, Black."

The sound of his voice stiffened me – it was deep like Jacob's but it had a velvety touch to it that would mesmerize even the most emotionless ones.

"Come on," Jacob said and he took me by both my shoulders and led me into the house.

* * *

_That night after dinner…_

"Are you mad at me?" Jacob asked as he stood in the doorway.

"No, why would you think that?" as I looked around to room to find my pajamas.

"I don't know – because I embarrassed you or blew your cover or…whatever I don't know! You tell me!" he urged.

"When?" and I must say I pride myself at pretending at times, but not always. I'm a pretty bad liar – or so that's what I've been told.

"This afternoon. I mean when I brought you in, you didn't say a word to me and you just went back up. During dinner just now you didn't even speak…"

"Er – your dad was talking to you, Jacob. Apparently, it's impolite to interrupt when someone is having a conversation," I rolled my eyes.

"That's not the point. Anyway, why were you peeping at him?" Jacob sounded annoyed.

"Is it really necessary to know?" I grumbled.

"Kinda – I _**told**_ you not to get into trouble!"

I nibbled my lip, "I did say I was going for a minute peek…"

"Yeah, but I told you there is nothing to see! It was just the Masens house over the hedge!" Jacob pointed out.

On the contrary, there was definitely _**plenty**_ to see.

"Why are you turning red?" Jacob suddenly said.

"Huh? No I'm not!"

He just stared at me for a moment before I shrugged, "Maybe it's the heat."

"It's freaking chilly right now, Bella. I don't think the heat has anything to do with that shade on your face."

"So what can you tell me about that boy next door?" I tried to change the subject.

"The what?"

"You know – that boy we saw this afternoon. The one I was – err…"

"Peeping at?" Jacob replied sourly.

I looked at him strangely, "Yeah – if you consider it that way. The one you referred to as Masen, the boy with the bronze hair against that car."

"Who?" he grinned.

I frowned, "The – the Mummy's boy!"

"Oh right, Edward Jr. Masen. But his dad's dead so don't bother bout the junior part. He's a freak, that's all you need to know."

"Jacob!" I threw my pillow across at him. I couldn't believe his remotely blunt way of informing me about someone's parent's absence.

"Alright! What you want to know then!" he laughed, catching it perfectly.

"Who _**is**_ he? How old?" I asked and tried as hard as I could to show a lack of interest.

"I just told you who he is. His dad was my dad's lawyer so that's how we know each other _**briefly**_, I guess. He's same age as us," he rolled his eyes, indicating like it was really obvious.

"Well I'm sorry, he sure didn't look seventeen," I shook my head.

"What? How old did you think he was?"

20? A college senior maybe? A celebrity? A model – somewhere around there and I smiled thinking about it but quickly wiped it off my face as Jacob frowned at me.

"No clue," I shrugged.

"Well, he goes to our school just to let you know that. He drives around that car of his like a fancy royalty and just because his family is loaded doesn't mean he has got to flash it all around," Jacob said sourly.

"I don't know – he doesn't seem like that type…"

Jacob stared at me again for a long time before shaking his head, "You don't know him yet then. He hangs around with this bunch of guys that are no better. And all three of them walk around like they own the place."

"Really?" although I guess I didn't sound _**that**_ convincing.

"Yeah, but lucky me and my buds are here too to make sure they remain in their place and don't put anyone outta' line. Bossing around people like a bunch of -"

"Okay, Jacob. I get the idea but I still find it hard to believe though," I interrupted.

"Fine, you will soon. You can hang out with me and my gang, Embry and Quil is loads of fun really. Embry is so big that I swear he could probably take on that big brawny guy that hangs around with that freak."

"The who?"

"Emmett something. I don't really care about their last names, Bella."

"Okay well you know what? I gotta hit the sack and tomorrow's my first day so I wouldn't want to create the impression when I fall asleep in class," I yawned.

"Sure. See you tomorrow!" and he tossed me back my pillow.

"Goodnight Jacob."

He grinned at me before closing my door. I washed up and pulled on my clothes and just as I switched my lights off, I had that inquisitive feeling again and I quietly crept to the window. I tried to remain as low as possible as I peeped out.

The Masens' porch was empty but the night lights that were shinning made the house look like a palace. The silver car was no longer parked outside, instead it was replaced with another silver car but I had no clue what it was – I never really understood people's infatuation with cars.

There was no one outside so I gave up and climbed into my creaky bed.

I looked up to the dark ceiling and said, "Goodnight, Mum…"

The next day would come too soon, and that I to endure not only a new school and a whole new beginning with a couple of new friends, it would be my second sighting of Edward Masen.

My heart fluttered again. Now _**that**_ is something I could look forward to.

* * *

**There you go. What'd you think? Hate it? Snooze all the way? Will try to keep you guys updated asap for every chapter. I'm actually pretty stressed up thinking which chracters to add and which chracters to not add.**

_Jessica **over** Angela?_

_Mike **over** Tyler?_

_Quil **over** Embry?_

_Ben **over** Eric?_

_**or even...**_

_Emmett **over** Jasper?_

_**OR**_

_Rosalie **OVER** Alice?_

**Yikes...Imagine that huh? READ AND REVIEW GUYS! Review for an UPDATE:) Till then!**

**-Akanay**


	3. The Break's Over

**Yikes - this chapter was difficult to write. Tell you why at the end. I've chosen all the characters to put in and I've decided I ...**

**WON'T INCLUDE ALICE AND JASPER IN!!**

**I'm just kidding - of course I will include them! Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer - Don't own it! Period :) **

* * *

**Playlist - The Takeover, The Break's Over by Fall Out Boy**

I don't know, it just seems spunky and appropriate for the start of the final term of school :)

* * *

_**The Break's Over**_

**Bella's POV**

"Morning," I yawned as I came down the staircase.

Jacob was already eating and reading the newspaper. I noticed there was an unfamiliar lady in the kitchen wearing an apron. Her hair was tied up tightly in a secured bun and her skin was rather olive tanned.

I sat down beside Jacob, "Who is that?"

"Oh – that's Lisa. She's the housekeeper that comes from six till six," and he paused to laugh at his own joke before continuing, "You didn't see her yesterday because she don't come here on Sundays."

"Right," I nodded and I grabbed the bread basket.

I was starving! I didn't realize it much last night but now I could definitely feel it – my stomach was making the most embarrassing rumbling noises that could be compared to the sound of a lion's growl. Jacob heard it and he gave me that trademark grin of his.

"So, do we have any classes together?" Jacob asked.

"Er – do you take Biology or History?"

Jacob shook his head.

"Geography?"

"Nope."

"English Literature?"

"Nope."

I frowned, "How about – do you even go to school?"

Jacob laughed and chucked, "Yeah I do. But I prefer those business subjects like Accounting, Economics, and Business etc. you know?"

"I'm guessing we don't have any together then," I concluded.

"Nah – we do. You're definitely in my Math class. Come on, we gotta go now if not we'll be kinda late no matter how near we are," Jacob shook his head, getting up.

"What makes you -"

"Because every new student gets assessed in my class for Math anyway," Jacob grinned.

* * *

Jacob's car was small and white but I found it rather satisfactory though. I've never really driven a car before except Charlie's old pickup truck that he left behind before he went behind the bars to secretly do errands for Renee when she wasn't feeling well. Needless to say I didn't really have a proper driving license.

When we reached the school, which took about thee minutes or even less, I sighed as I saw the exterior of the school. I knew I didn't belong here – it was too fancy for my taste considering the maintained grass and the big white fountain right in the middle of the walkways just between the school's entrance and the main gate.

The parking lots with a shade, according to Jacob would have to be booked by you in advance at the office and you had to tell them how long you were going to occupy it.

"Only teachers get to use the ones with shades – but students can get them as well but only if they book it though which is kinda pointless."

He drove to the nearest free empty space he could see and as he began to switch off the engine, I closed my eyes and began to brace myself for the feeling to come.

_Nervous?_ – Yup.

As I got out and closed the door, Jacob hollered, "Don't slam the door _too_ hard! It's precious – a living thing! You'll hurt her!"

"Sorry," I muttered but I hated when guys began to talk so lovingly about cars like it was going to be their future wives or something – but boys will be boys.

"It's a Volkswagen Golf GTI! Hey – it's not too bad alright? This baby has been running efficiently for me for quite sometime now," he purred, stroking the top of it.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you going to show me where the main office is or not?"

"Oh right, yeah – yeah, this way," he gestured.

I walked slower than him as I wanted to have a good look around. This place was huge! For a private school it sure was very well off – or maybe I've just been stuck in boarding school for too long and this wasn't rubbing on me yet.

As we passed by the 'reserved' parking lots, I bit my lip as I saw a familiar silver car parked underneath. This time it was a Volvo as Jacob explained when I asked him – it was the car I didn't recognize before last night.

"Pampered," Jacob shook his head.

"Maybe the car really means a lot to him, and _she_ gets sun burn as easily as yours getting injured," I shook my head, trying to annoy Jacob.

He stuck his tongue out at me and then he led me all the way around the front entrance to lone building around the corner that had two big glass doors. Through the glass doors I could see a desk and the words **FRONT OFFICE **plastered on the wall behind it. The woman sitting behind the desk looked tired and annoyed while she filed through a thick pile of documents and making several phone calls.

"That's Mrs. Colby, she's a really funny when you annoy her. She's like those one shot person, when she explains instructions to you, you should totally pretend you either didn't hear or you just haven't got a crap about what she is saying. That will tick her straight off!" Jacob suggested.

"Why the hell would I wunna do that for?" and I just pushed open the door to go in.

Mrs. Colby on cue had just put down the pone on her last call and looked up at me, "What detention are you in for?"

"Huh?"

"Trying to be smart with the teacher?"

"What?"

"Hurry up, I don't have all day. You a new student or just mentally challenged?"

My forehead creased, "New, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm here to confirm registration and pick up my schedule?"

Mrs. Colby's expression changed, "I see – apologies my dear. Many students only come here because they got into trouble or they are _looking_ for some."

She nodded towards Jacob and then began to search robotically through her mountain of documents sprawled across her desk.

I was getting seriously tired of Jacob's childish ethics sometimes. He was sweet, rather cute and makes me laugh at times but he was actually encouraging me to get into trouble on my first day. Maybe he thinks I'm really gullible.

"Ah – here you are," and she slipped out a yellow file.

My eyes suddenly widened when I realized the name on the front of the file wasn't Swan, it was _Masen_.

"Um – are you sure that is right? It's Swan, not Masen…" I muttered.

"Don't ask me sweetie, I just do my job. The board just told me to look under this name when you arrived. Besides, it's your first day still so probably you'll remain in this file until you are full time student here. Then perhaps you can get your own little file alright?"

My head was swimming. It was probably a mistake. But of all people they could have picked, it had to be the one that would my insides twist just thinking about it.

"Hey Mrs. C!" Jacob's voice suddenly boomed in the tiny office.

Mrs. Colby didn't look up as she said warningly, "Jacob Black, please remove yourself out of this office. Third time will be the charm for you."

"What? But I'm just here to greet you!"

"I'm sure you are," she replied bluntly and then she looked up at me and said, "Here honey, this is your schedule – if you ever get lost finding your way around, there is a floor map on ever level so just take a look there. And please have these slips signed by your teachers and return it to me at the end of the day."

"Thank Yo -"

"Sorry, Mrs. C, she don't really know what your saying because remember last fall? The floor plans were removed because _someone_ did awesome graffiti on all of them? Bella will go missing within five minutes if she follows your instructions. By the way, how is your divorce coming along? Your husband won the sole custody or the restrain order yet?" Jacob gave me an enormous wink.

My mouth was opened in the shape of an O horror mode. I couldn't believe he was so daring enough to humiliate her right in front of her face just to prove to me that it would be funny. I admit it was pretty hilarious but in fear it was.

Mrs. Colby's face was twisted in shock but somehow I knew she had experienced this before because the emotion in her eyes weren't the same as the one on her facial expression. She got up calmly and walked around the table with a pink slip in her hand.

"Detention, Mr. Black. Get this slip signed by the disciplinary teacher now," she coldly said as grabbed Jacob firmly by his collar and slowly led him away to the room

"What?!" Jacob yelped as he saw the pink slip. I guess he wasn't prepared for this reaction. He definitely didn't see this one coming.

"You were supposed to be my guide today! I don't know where the classrooms for my subjects are! Too many buildings and way, way too many floors!" I hissed under my breath at Jacob.

"Hey Bells, don't worry. I'll be right back, you wait for me here," Jacob called before he was dragged and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed and Jacob still didn't show. The first bell was about to ring in fifteen minutes and being late to class was surely not going to be a good impression like I hope I would give on the first day.

I pulled out the schedule to study the classes I was going to take. The first class was supposed to be History with Mr. Kendrick – whoever that was. The phone on top of the desk was ringing non-stop, even after it stopped, it sure began to ring again after sometime.

I placed the schedule on the empty chair next to me. I lifted my two legs to rest my feet on the chair I was sitting while I curled my arms around them. I placed my chin on the top of my knee and sighed. This wasn't the way I imagined the first day of school to be – not that I hated it but Renee wouldn't be very happy. I could just imagine her disapproving face of the new friend I am about to spend the rest of my school time here hanging around with.

Suddenly, Mrs. Colby appeared again and she calmly said, "My dear, I'm afraid Mr. Black will not be able to attend to you currently as he will be attending to the disciplinary teacher for his behavior."

Great – I thought. Now how was I _ever_ going to find my way around?

"My little errand runner has a free period right now, he always does anything for me," and I could swear I saw her cheeks going a little red and her smile becoming goofy.

"He'll show you around for today," Mrs. Colby regained her consciousness.

"Er – okay. So where is he?"

"I made an announcement in the entire hallway just now, he'll be coming here shortly," and she sat back down to continue her robotic actions.

I buried my face between my knees in frustration.

_**Nice**_ – what I totally needed is for everyone to know that a new kid is here. So much for staying inconspicuous and laying low. Not that I had problems with making new friends – I wasn't ready to meet anyone new yet. Especially not now, not after when I know Jacob is not going to be around with me the whole time now.

Suddenly, the entrance door opened and someone stepped in.

"Good morning, Mrs. Colby. Is there anything else I can help you with?" a horribly familiar beautiful voice asked politely.

"No, Edward. Just be Ms. Swan's guide for today since her current one is being held up right now. Thanks."

My body was frozen. I couldn't seem to bring myself to look up to confirm my horror. I heard some shuffling feet here and there before a shadow rested on me.

"Are you alright?" the hypnotic voice asked gently and so with nowhere to go or run, I slowly looked up between my messy long curtains that were covering my face now.

_Edward Masen_ was standing in front of me with a puzzled expression.

"Y – yeah? I guess so…" I mumbled.

"Come, I'll show you around," he offered.

I got up out of my chair and we walked out of the office with Mrs. Colby calling from behind, "Have a nice day, dear! Don't forget to return the slips to me by the end of the day!"

I pushed my long mess behind my ear and just stared at my moving feet in silence while we walked across the compound of the school to the main building. He was explaining to me the areas of the schools and pointing at some buildings though I wasn't really paying attention.

From the corner of my eye I studied his movements, it was graceful and admirable. There was a thin line between confidence and arrogance but I couldn't quite make out which one he was representing yet.

When we entered the main building with hallways that were wide and long with lockers all clamped tightly at the sides, he stopped and nodded, "I think you'll be able to take it from here. The staircases are on either end, your schedule should tell you which floor your classes will be."

Then suddenly, he narrowed his eyes at me. To my horror, I realized that it was the same stare he gave me when he caught me looking over the hedge at him yesterday afternoon.

"You seem vaguely familiar," he pointed out with a smirk.

"Really?" I shrugged, trying my best to seem distracted by reading the signs in the hallway.

"Are you that girl that's living in the Black's house? Next door?"

"Good guess."

"Ah – the peeping girl," he shook his head in disapproval as he backed away a little.

I couldn't believe his hostile aura he was suddenly throwing at me.

"Anyway, it's a little too late to attend your first lesson now since your guide has decided to get himself into a little twist once again. Trust him to always get himself screwed up," Edward shook his head in disgust.

I couldn't help myself, "Don't talk about him that way. He's a really nice guy."

Edward stared at me before rolling his eyes, "Yeah, a real _swell_ guy. A little touchy, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just stating a fact," I frowned.

He nodded reluctantly and before he walked off, he shrugged indifferently, "Well, see you around."

I stood there shocked. I couldn't believe it. As much as I hated to agree, Jacob was right. Edward was as every bit as arrogant and stuck up as he mentioned.

* * *

**:( sigh hard because I can't imagine Edward this way but don't forget, I did say he was suppose to be conceited although he was alluring and beautiful. But don't worry! Will get better all in due time soon! Hopefully - and more of the characters will appear next chapter because LUNCH TIME is coming! Yay! **

**Alice to the rescue! Or not? Wait and see :)**

**Thanks so much for your encouraging reviews! Read and REVIEW for an UPDATE! (quicker?)**


	4. I've Just Seen a Face

**IMPORTANT MUST READ!**

**Chapter 1 has been edited to fit the story plot.**

"Look, Masen and her father were old friends. They made some sort of pact, like – er – their children are supposed to get married or something like a…"

"Betrothal, Dad. So she is the one who is going to marry him, huh? The one you told me about last time?" Jacob shook his head.

"Whatever, anyway she is to stay with us for one term of your school and when she is eighteen before you guys all go off to college, she's going to marry that Masen's son."

* * *

**Just this part was edited. What Jacob said - so Jacob has been told about the bethrothal of Edward but he didn't know who he was married to until Bella arrived.**

**Disclaimer - Don't own it :)**

* * *

**Playlist - I've Just Seen a Face by Jim Sturgess**

Most appropriate during the cafeteria/lunch break :) so LISTEN to it! Yay!

* * *

_**I've Just Seen a Face**_

**Bella's POV**

The class was relatively fun – time passed by slowly though and I felt the day dragging.

Finally it was the last class before lunch and I was wondering when I would ever see Jacob again. I didn't have Math today so I wouldn't have seen him anyway – I was starting to feel lonely. People would just stare at me awkwardly for awhile before looking away again.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see a girl with flowing light brown hair and matching twinkling eyes. Her face was sweet and pretty with a touch of breezy down to earth impression around her.

"Hi, you're the new girl?" she smiled.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Angela Weber, the freak," she reached out to shake my hand.

"Bella, the misfit," I teased back.

"So, how's your first day so far?" she asked thoughtfully while taking out our subject's text book from her bag.

"Like shit. Don't get me wrong, you have a really er – lovely school."

"Nah, I get what you mean. Our school isn't exactly the warmest school you'd ever see. We tend to be very closed up and the whole stick-to-your-own-kind rubbish," Angela shrugged.

Then she shook her head gravely and added, "And _apparently_ there is an unspoken line about the poor and ragged meant to be at least three feet away from the rich and fabulous. Totally crap, so don't bother counting the steps you take around the hallways."

I laughed.

As the teacher came in she gave me a quick whisper, "Got anything during lunch break? You can sit with me if you want."

I nodded appreciatively, "Thanks!"

* * *

The cafeteria was huge. It stretched as big as half the size of a football field. One thing I noticed was that nobody really ate anything. It was rather a time to socialize than to get something to eat. Some do eat – but those that didn't eat were the ones that were making the sounds of the environment.

During lunch, for some reason I hadn't any appetite to eat so I just got a juice in a carton.

Angela's table was on the far end of the left wall together with a bunch of other "average" people – or that's what Angela referred to us as sarcastically.

As we sat down, Angela introduced me to her boyfriend sitting across the table with a colourful material in his hand. His dull eyes sparked up the minute he saw Angela.

"Ben – this is Bella. She just transferred in for our last term."

"Hey," he nodded shyly and asked, "How you going to cope with the exams though that's coming up in like about a few months?"

"I don't know, but there shouldn't be much difference. I've been through the day already and I found I haven't really missed out on anything. I've pretty much done the same thing as you guys so it's no big," I assured, opening my juice.

I looked over at Ben, "You like reading comic books?"

"I prefer the term graphic novels," Ben shrugged.

"Hey I hope you don't mind that it's just me and Ben. We don't really hang out with other people much. Mike and Tyler from Lauren's posse come over sometimes. But when they do, ignore Mike – he's a bit of a pompous at times but he doesn't realize it which makes it worse," Angela looked a little uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, I couldn't ask for better people to be with. Which one is Mike?"

Angela flashed me a happy smile before nodding towards a table not to far away. There was a big group sitting over there with a balance of guys and girls all gathered around there. There was nothing out of the ordinary about them except a girl with a shade of corn-silk yellow hair laughing her head off at something.

"The one with the pale blonde hair and the round cheeks. Don't be fooled by his well done up hair, it's not exactly original," she grinned.

Finally I saw him and I drummed my fingers on the table when I realized that the way he gelled his hair was in a very familiar way but I couldn't really place it in my head where I had seen that style before.

Suddenly, I saw two stunning girls walking into the cafeteria, one a little taller than the other. Both had yellow hair, one with bouncy strawberry blonde and the taller, model-looking one with striking long wavy golden hair that flowed to the middle of her back.

"Who are they?" I found myself asking.

Angela looked up and sighed, "Rosalie Hale, she's got a middle name but I don't remember. The shorter one is Tanya - both of them are like the teen queens of our campus. Thank God they aren't _that_ snobbish as they look to be. They are pretty nice to everyone – but you'd never really know if they are sincere or not with those flawless faces of theirs."

"Gosh – they must give the boys some eye candy everyday huh?"

"Nah, they are taken. Well, Rosalie is, Tanya _wishes_ she was," Angela shook her head.

"How come?"

"Rosalie and Emmett have -"

"Emmett?" – That name sounded really, _really_ familiar.

"Yeah, Emmett McCarty, the sportiest and strongest guy in our school. He loves to compete with practically anyone in any form of sport that you can offer up to him as a challenge. He's pretty good looking if you like those brawny types."

Suddenly, Angela sighed again, "And the whole bunch of them are deadly with their looks and the amount of money they have."

"Where are they?"

Angela used her eyes to point across the area where the best seats were, in the middle of the whole cafeteria. There wasn't a very big group of people this time but they were the scariest people I've ever seen. Not only were they all beautiful, they were intimidating in every single way possible – their clothes, the hair and their gestures.

There were three girls sitting there, two of those stunning girls that walked in before and another girl I didn't recognize with short cropped black hair. She was even smaller and had small features with a pixie-like figure. Her face was absurdly stunning in her very own way that made me shudder a little as her movements were so graceful.

There were three guys sitting on the table as well, one rather big and brawny one that I immediately guessed was Emmett who had dark curly hair. Another one was also rather muscular but leaner than Emmett and he had honey blonde hair that looked dreamy in the dim lights of the cafeteria.

All of them were joking a laughing with each other except one of them, which the last figure was sitting at the edge. That figure was motionless and seemed to be preoccupied with just minding his own business – his long slender fingers picking through his food.

My eyes rested on that final boy who had a strange shade of bronze hair. I held my breath as I realized it was Edward Masen. Even though we parted in bad ways, he still very much had this effect on me.

"So – what can you tell me about them?" I tried to speak as calm as I could.

"The whole group of them, Tanya, Rosalie, Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett and – Edward Masen are really tight. All of them don't really talk much to anyone else but if someone does talk to them, they are really intimidating in the sense that you just feel really uncomfortable because they are all so perfect."

I raised my eyebrows suspiciously. Angela had hesitated a little before saying Edward's name.

"Rosalie and Emmett have been together since – no idea. They've just been together since a really long time."

"Jasper, the one with the honey blonde is with Alice. They are the sweetest couple you'd ever meet. Alice is really nice, maybe even the _nicest_ of all of them but her too, and is intimidating with her delicate eyes and sharp features. She's got that sexy look linked with her petite frame."

"Which one is that bronze hair boy? He seems superior to the others," I asked.

"That's Edward. Yeah – he's gorgeous isn't he?" Angela lowered her voice a little, making sure Ben couldn't hear.

"Tanya – like I said before _wishes_ she was taken. Everyone knows she's madly in love with Edward but no clue why he won't accept her. I mean – they seem pretty close at times but other than that, no idea. So basically he doesn't date, and if he won't date even Tanya then no way any other girl has a chance."

"He's got this nickname called Prince Charming here. He's a really sweet guy, nice too. I mean – he could go out to party and drink down the booze all night with the whole bunch of them but he actually goes home to take care of his mum and aunt."

I titled my head in surprise, "Really?"

That was unexpected. The encounter this morning with him didn't seem like the person I was hearing about today. Not even the same person Jacob was referring to as well.

"I don't know which girl doesn't have a crush on him. Even Lauren, she's obsessed about him ever since the seventh grade when they had _one_ same class for the _first_ time."

"He's really talented too. The three guys there have a band but they don't really perform for anyone to see but when they do – they are amazing. Edward is the main guitarist and man…" Angela hesitated and giggled.

"He blows you away you know?" she laughed.

Suddenly, without warning, Edward suddenly looked up but not directly at me _(yet)_.He just scanned the entire cafeteria absent mindedly and suddenly his eyes rested on me. His face didn't look a bit annoyed or hostile like this morning, it looked frustrated and interested. His long slender hands began to run through his hair again as he continued to stare at me with the same frustration and curiosity.

"I wonder why Edward is staring at you that way. Do you know him already?" Angela suddenly broke my dreamy mind state with a touch of suspiciousness in her voice.

I bit my lip and quickly looked down but looked back up as I saw someone familiar entering the cafeteria. I saw Jacob coming into the cafeteria with two other guys who were rather tall as well, following behind him.

"Do you know them?"

"Who? Jacob Black? Yeah – he's a real trouble maker. Those are two of his friend, Quil and Embry and all three of them seriously love causing havoc around school. They are pretty funny though – I guess."

"But he and Edward really can't stand each other since like – forever!" Angela added.

I pretended to look surprised, "Oh – why?"

"Well, it's all Jacob's fault. I heard that he spread this rumor about Edward that Edward is totally off limits to every girl because he was already married."

My eyes widened, "Is that true?"

"No – don't think so. Jacob said like he was meant to be married to someone already but this was like when we were all in fifth or sixth grade. I think everyone forgot all about that already but ever since then, Edward and Jacob are just – well you know."

"Edward just dislikes everything that has to got to do with Jacob – including people who are related to him. People who are friends with Jacob – er, I think those are fine. But he seems to dislike anyone who has Black blood running through their veins."

Angela suddenly looked serious, "This is all really top secret, so you can't tell anyone. People talk you know, so I sometimes just hear…"

I laughed, "Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

The bell rang and break was over.

Just before Angela and I parted ways she called across the hallway, "What do you have now?"

"World History!" I hollered back.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!"

* * *

The last thing I needed was to be late and I found myself lost on the third floor trying to find the History's room. The hallways were already empty and deserted. It made me even more nervous as I realized I was late yet again.

Finally I found the class and I stumbled in and everyone stared at me.

The teacher, Mr. Ruck stopped talking and shook his head at me, "I do not favour late students."

"I – I'm sorry. I'm new and I didn't know the way around," I stammered trying to find an empty slip to give to him to sign.

Mr. Ruck's frown eased as he took the slip from my hand, "Oh, then that's fine. Don't repeat it next time though. Name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan – but Bella, please."

Mr. Ruck handed me back the slip and pointed to the only empty seat in the class and said, "Alright, Ms. Bella Swan. Please – take a seat next to that young man over there."

I heard the class suddenly filling with whispers, and what annoyed me was it was majority girls whispering. Couldn't they keep their gossips about me till later? – I grumbled. I placed the slip back into my bag and looked up to see at where he was pointing. I found my breath suddenly stuck in my throat.

The only empty seat in the entire classroom was next to a beautiful bronze hair boy who was looking at me with piercing green eyes while resting his left cheek perfectly on one of his palms with his elbow placed neatly on the table.

* * *

**So this chapter was just all about getting to know who is who in this story. I couldn't reall give Tanya a surname :( Can't figure out what to give. Any ideas:)**

**Read and Review! More will be revelaed. I'm trying to make Edward as perfect as the original Edward but ofcourse in a more realistic way. I didn't mean to make Edward sound so discriminating of Jacob but its the only way that my story plot will make sense but this will tone down later - the hatred and all I mean. **

**Well - can't give away too much! READ and REVIEW!**

**ps - you guys still haven't told me what you thought of those two front and back cover posters on my profile for this story:) hehe - tell me what you think!**


	5. It's Made to be Broken

**This chapter is mainly based around Edward - just to get an idea of what kind of guy he is in my story aka what kind of life he has. This whole chapter is just a FILLER CHAPTER. You'll see why as you read on.**

**PAY ATTENTION TO THE IMPORTANT A/Ns DURING THIS CHAPTER:) Hehe**

**FAQ**

**For the questions and doubts wondering if Edward is a vampire or etc. because he looked up at Bella during the the lunch break - hopefully this filler chapter during that scene will answer your question. Answer is NO - Edward is NOT a vamprie or anyone else. Read on to see why he looked up towards Bella during that scene.**

**Hope this clears things up for ol2bob and a-total-eclipse**

**Disclaimer - DON'T own it. **

* * *

**Playlist - Iris by Goo Goo Dolls**

* * *

_**It's Made to be Broken**_

**Narrator's POV**

_Crash_

"Look what you did, boy!" the woman glared at the boy standing in front of her.

Edward returned the stare without flinching, "You broke that yourself."

"Don't be smart with me. Get Hortense to clean that up and don't you let me catch you going all high and mighty with me again," she threatened.

Her face then began to relax and she closed her angry eyes before leaning back onto the arm chair. Her face was aging, the lines around her eyes played up more like a stern frown mark rather than normal wrinkles.

Edward sighed with a frown on his face and walked out of the room. On the way out, he met Jonathan who was polishing the wine glasses just outside the cellar.

"Jon, call Hortense. She's broke another ashtray again," Edward muttered before walking up the staircase.

"Yes sir, right away."

Edward trudged up the staircase, looking at his feet the entire way. He walked through the long corridors of the house and finally entering his very own room. Suddenly, he saw a figure sitting on his bed and he closed his eyes, annoyed as he saw who it was.

The woman was very pretty although she too, was aging. She had the same matching deep intense green eyes as him with the exact shade of bronze on her long wavy hair. Her face was tired but unsettling as she looked at her son.

"I know – I know…" he mumbled.

"Edward, honey – please. You know how I feel about it when you don't get along with her," Elizabeth Masen said.

"Look – it isn't my fault this time. She was lecturing me about how I'm _never_ going to hold up the family's reputation and as usual _on_ and _on_ with the family history and how Dad soiled the family name by betrothing me to some unknown family that I don't even have a _clue_ who they are. How is this fair? How is _this_ my fault?"

"I never said it was your fault, Edward. It's nobody's fault. She has her ways and you have your own – it's only natural to have conflicts but you have to understand she is like this. She's your aunt, your father's eldest sister – she's old so try to be less repulsive to her. And she won't be leaving us anytime soon so you better learn how to control that wit of yours."

She sighed sadly, "And don't talk about your father that way. He means well – you are too young to understand right now. The last thing you would want to do is disappoint him."

Edward took a deep breath before talking slower and calmer this time, "Firstly, you and Dad never, _ever _told me about this ridiculous _arranged marriage_ was for real until Dad died. And even that, during that time. Dad couldn't keep his mouth quiet and just _had _to tell someone about it! Is it really so normal that I can't have a problem with it?"

"Everyone has secrets. But sometimes you need to share it with others instead of keeping it all locked up inside you…"

"Yeah – okay, I get. But why does he have to drag _her_ into this? And of all people, Dad just _had_ to tell that Billy Black guy next door. Doesn't he know that guy's mouth is as big as -"

"Edward, watch your words," Elizabeth warned.

"He talks a lot, okay? He isn't the type of guy who can keep things to himself – you know that yourself. All those times during those times when I used to become all moody and rebellion days because that Jacob Black told _everyone _that I was already married so I wasn't allowed to date was hell, remember?"

Elizabeth couldn't help smiling, "So you wanted a girlfriend back then?"

Edward formed his perfect full lips into a thin line, "You are missing the point. People my age aren't supposed to be _married_, Mum. Or even promised to someone else already – at least, not in this century!"

"At eighteen, we get drunk, party, go clubbing, lose your virginity –" but when Edward saw Elizabeth looking bewildered, he quickly added, "Although that's not the point _again_ but I'm sure you get what I mean."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Traditions go a long way and it's not like we ever meant for it to turn out this way. But don't break the promise, Edward - that's all I am asking."

Then, she winked, "I'm sure you will get a shot at all those things you just mentioned while you're at it."

Edward was fuming, but he knew this argument was pointless. It had been going on for years in the house. He never had a problem with it until Jacob Black had to spread the news about his personal life story to everyone in school. Not that it changed much about his reputation - but he had discovered how deeply he could vent hatred for someone.

"Fine – go back and take a nap, Mum. You're tired, I don't want your lethargic prone body to worsen," Edward finally gave in and began to help his mother up back to her own room.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I grabbed my car keys and stormed outside the house. I didn't want to stay inside the house anymore – the whole break from school with weeks in the house with my spinster Aunt, Caroline Masen just kills me.

Ever since Dad passed away, Aunt Caroline moved in and made everything so much harder. Apparently she was here to make sure that everything Dad wanted to happen did – including the betrothal that was stated in the will that had to include Caroline to make sure it happened.

But Caroline had her own ideas of how the marriage should be carried out. That involved me never meeting until the coming of the legal age, _eighteen_. I had no clue when I was going to ever meet this mysterious girl – no one ever tells me anything.

Elizabeth had once told me about my partner's history and it wasn't very pretty. Her parents and she were torn apart by a rogue mistake her father committed. I told Elizabeth to stop there since she was at that time was beginning to cry from sympathy. That was all I ever knew about her and I was never allowed to ask about her ever since Caroline moved in. Only she and Elizabeth were allowed to have that conversation – it was Caroline's rules.

I stretched my back and let out a satisfied sigh – sitting in there while listening to Caroline wasn't my idea of a beautiful Sunday. The sun that was shinning down on my skin as I walked across the porch to the garage didn't bother me. I was always meant to have pale skin – it suited me, or so that's what everyone had told me for a very long time.

I slid over the front of my silver Aston Martin V12 swiftly; went over to the driver's door and opened it to look for the book, _The Rule of Four_ I had been reading earlier. When I found it, I began to look for the page I had stopped at as I closed the car door gently but firmly with my hips and using my other free hand to lock back the car alarm. I leaned back against the closed door and began to read.

_What a strange thing, to build a castle in the air. We made a friendship out of nothing, because nothing was the heart of what we shared._

I laughed to myself, how could you ever make a friendship out of nothing? Tom and Paul were the most interesting characters that I have ever read in a fiction.

_The strong take from the weak, but the smart take from the strong._

I shook my head – that seemed vaguely familiar. If that statement was true, why didn't I manage to take anything out from Jacob Black's life? I flipped through the book carefully, absorbing the words. I wanted to finish the book quickly as I was behind schedule of the stack of reading material I was delaying behind.

Suddenly, I heard a soft laugh coming from my right in the bushes that separated Jacob Black's house from mine. I looked up and began to run my eyes through the long hedges in that area and I felt that there was someone hiding behind the bushiest part of it. I gazed at it for awhile before deciding to look back down.

I yawned and stretched one of my palms to ruffle up my hair that was beginning to bother me in the warmth of the sun. Caroline had always been on my neck to get it cut for a smarter, fresher look but Elizabeth preferred the messy-do. I'd listen to my Mum over that old hag any day.

"Bella! What are you doing over there?"

Annoyed, I looked up as I recognized that voice which was very unpleasant for my ears. I found myself staring at a girl with long mahogany brown hair who was gazing at me with the strangest expression I had ever seen. I narrowed my eyes trying to interpret what her facial look was showing.

I felt a little annoyed once more as I groaned to myself, thinking it was one of those extended family members that have come to stay with the Blacks. Judging from her young face, she was probably going to be studying in our school as well.

Oh, the joy of it - I grimaced.

Then, I saw that big bulk of a boy placed his hands on her shoulder and said something I couldn't be bothered to listen for. She replied him with stuttering words and I tried to hold back in a smile as I heard the distracted tone in it.

"Masen," I heard him said reluctantly.

I returned the same bluntness by sighing as I looked away from the girl and back down towards my book, "Good day, Black."

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

"Edward, tomorrow you resume classes. Don't forget to pack your books," Caroline piped up just before Edward got up to leave the table after dinner.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten. It was no point losing his cool over this small matter – He didn't want to upset Elizabeth any further since this afternoon.

"Yes, Aunty," he said politely.

"Goodnight, Mum," he nodded to Elizabeth and walked upstairs.

Elizabeth sighed and placed her cutleries that she was using neatly down on the table and turned to her sister in law sitting across the table.

"Caroline, don't you think it is about time?"

"For what?" the irritable woman replied, sipping wine.

"Well – I believe that today is supposed to be the day Isabella arrives," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Who?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and tried to be as patient as possible, "Isabella Swan, Charlie's daughter? The one who Billy wanted to transfer over?"

Caroline shook her head, "No, she will stay there. Rules and rules – meant to be that way, Elizabeth. I won't have those two young ones cohabitating or even getting to know each other before that boy's birthday."

"But even that is coming very soon, what's the difference if we just tell him a little earlier? She's right next door – the poor girl is orphaned now. I think he would be quite appreciative if we told him that he and she is -"

"Don't argue with me, Elizabeth. Orphaned – all the better reason why we should wait longer. This family has just paid for everything that covers for that girl – her health insurance, the school fees, and registration place - almost anything that her own family is supposed to do. My brother told me to be in charge of this and I will. He helped you save your pretty face from all the hard work. Look at me – old and haggard so let me do this my way, please."

Caroline frowned through her sunken jade eyes, "I have no intentions on letting that boy know anything until he proves he can be mature enough. He may be an angel to you, but his insolence towards me isn't his greatest ally at this moment."

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N**** - I am skipping a few scenes forward through the next day since they aren't really important so this scene starts at lunch time which is after Edward already met Bella in the office and etc. etc. etc. as you read in the previous chapters.**

**Edward's POV**

"Man, that's disgusting," I heard Jasper laughing and slapping high fives with Emmett.

"Come on, Edward! Gimme a five!" Emmett offered his big palm.

I just stared, "You weren't even close to what we were discussing about."

"What?! How much would it take for me to impress you?" Emmett yelped.

I grinned at him, "Maybe if you tried with a bigger spitball, Newton will turn around and give you the finger."

Emmett ruffled his curls thoughtfully, "Good idea. That last one doesn't seem to be noticed – not until he realizes that there is something dangling from his hair."

Alice rolled her eyes, "You're unbelievable, Edward. Sometimes I think deep down that outer layer of so-call mature-ness is a five year old kid just lurking around inside."

She glared at Emmett, "That goes for you too. I don't have a _flying fart in space_ of what Rosalie sees in you."

Emmett winced and I laughed, "Ouch – that was a real low blow, Alice."

Just then, Emmett called out, "Rose! Here!"

Rosalie and Tanya just entered the cafeteria and Rosalie's face lit up when she saw Emmett scooting over and gesturing towards the empty seat next to him.

She sat down next to Emmett and brushed her long hair back before asking, "So – did I miss anything?"

"Apart from your beloved spitting his fluids at other people, nothing much," Alice shook her head.

Rosalie laughed, "Right – nothing then. Tanya was just telling me about the new girl just transferred over from a public!"

I picked up my bagel and began to tear it slowly to pieces but not placing any of them in my mouth. I was rather ashamed of my hostility to that girl – it was very rude. I didn't know her that well and I treated her the way that I would treat any Black.

Maybe she was different? But what are the odds of that?

Tanya, who was seated across and leaning forward towards me uncomfortably close as usual smirked, "I wonder how much her scholarship covered. Do they even allow such late transfers?"

Alice frowned, "Tanya, please don't talk about people that way. You don't even know her."

Rosalie rolled her eyes jokingly, "And I suppose you do?"

"No – not really. But I have heard about her from _trustable_ sources – unlike you two airheads. She's not from a public school, Rose – she's from a _private_ boarding school. Beat that," Alice shot back.

"She's living with that Jacob Black, I hear?" Rosalie wondered.

"Yeah – next door. Cousins or related in some sort of way, I suppose," I replied.

"Oh, poor you. You know if she ever gives you any trouble, you could always bunk in at mine – for as long as you want," Tanya winked at me.

I shook my head, annoyed but fondly, "Don't you wish, Tanya."

"Sure I do," she challenged.

"Well, when you both are done with your flirting – she's not related to the Blacks, Edward. Her name was not placed under their name in the Student Data files in the Front Office," Alice disagreed.

Jasper shook his head while placing his arm around her chair, "How would you know?"

Alice stuck out her tongue at me, "You're not the only one who is Mrs. Colby's pet. She sometimes asks me to do some file work for her after school. The other day while I was helping her to scan some random documents, I saw her putting Bella's data in one of those white folder's as new student transfers. Then she placed that one under another name but the initials were definitely not starting with a B. That's all I know."

"Why can't she have her own file like everyone else?" Emmett asked.

Alice shrugged, "I don't know – I'm not _that_ nosy."

I felt even worse now. I had judged her too early – and not only that, I was letting this discrimination of Blacks make my decisions for me. I had just treated a poor, innocent, unsuspecting girl horribly. I sucked – big time, and Alice won't let me live it down if she knew how I treated this girl earlier.

I should fix this – I thought.

I looked up – Where was she now? – I wondered. I scanned the entire cafeteria from left to right and finally I found her, sitting at the other end of the cafeteria but not too far away from our table. She and another vaguely familiar girl were staring at me and normally this would annoy me – I hated when people stared at me like I was some sort of eye candy.

I gazed at her in frustration – maybe she would be able to sense my apology across the cafeteria. Okay Edward – you're losing your head now. You can fix this later, nothing is over until you say it is – right?

She suddenly looked back down, away from me but shortly after that, she looked back up again but not at me. I followed her gaze and saw her staring at Jacob who was entering with his two _bodyguards _into the cafeteria. I suppose he had finished his detention time already.

I was deeply curious – why was she staying with them?

But before I could let my thoughts drown me any further, the bell had rung and Tanya was trying to snap me out from my daze. As usual, I had to walk her to her class before going all the way back down to the other side of the hallway for World History.

"All in a days work," I smiled crookedly at Tanya who beamed at me as she handed over her bag that I took robotically and slung it over my shoulder.

* * *

Once Tanya freed me _(yes, freed me – you read that right)_, I walked quickly over to the other side of the building. I knew Mr. Ruck wouldn't be too pleased if I walked in late – no matter how spotless my record was with him.

I entered the classroom and took a deep breath of relief. He wasn't here _yet_ and I scanned around the classroom for an empty seat – trying my best to ignore all those hopeful stares that were pouring out at me from my female classmates.

Finally, I found one empty seat on the left of the classroom that had both seats empty. That would make things fair – whoever sat next to me was a done deal then which hopefully nobody would. I tend to find it very hard communicating with girls especially – they would just stare at me like I was mentally challenged.

Just on time as I put my bag down and sat, Mr. Ruck entered the classroom and announced, "Pop quiz in fifteen minutes."

I groaned – he was a real ball buster.

He sat his pile of reading materials down and adjusted his glasses, "Recap before we get back on the Napoleon's attack in Waterloo. Can anyone tell me when did Napoleon -"

_Bang_

The class door slammed open and a familiar mahogany haired girl burst in – she was out of breath. She stopped in embarrassment when she realized everyone was staring and Mr. Ruck had already turned his hawk eyes on her. I felt her pain as I saw Mr. Ruck giving her the disapproving shake of his head. He gives bad head shakes – it always meant that you were _blacklisted_.

"I – I'm sorry. I'm new and I didn't know the way around," she exclaimed fumbling around in her bag and brought out piece of paper and reached it out to him.

Mr. Ruck's face seemed to mellow down a little as he took it from her, "Oh, then that's fine. Don't repeat it next time though. Name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan -"

Nice name – I thought.

"But Bella, please."

"_Smooth_," I chuckled under my breath.

The only thing she was missing now other than telling Mr. Ruck what to call her was to correct his mistakes in class. Looks like History was going to be so much more interesting now with her around – I grinned to myself.

Mr. Ruck handed her back the slip and surprisingly pointed at me, "Alright, Ms. Bella Swan. Please – take a seat next to that young man over there."

Mr. Ruck is officially my new best friend – I was fighting so hard to not smile as I saw the shock forming on her face when she saw me. I gazed back at those soft brown chocolate eyes.

* * *

**I'll admit - that was a pretty long chapter. I did try to summarize it and cut it as much as I could but it wouldn't make sense if I did. Hope you all enjoyed it! **

**There is alot of chapters yet to start outlining but I really can't wait to write the chapter that inspired this story. That chapter is coming soon - hopefully! It's not really the most beautiful chapter but it is the most interesting (well, to me it is). **

**READ and REVIEW guys - more is YET to come. This is barely even the beginning :(**

* * *


	6. She’s That Kind of Girl

**The chapters are getting longer and I know you all like that but this is bad news to me. I hope I won't run out of creative juices :( Or even a ... a - writer's block! That'd be the worst! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the previous filler chapters - not sure when any of those filler chapters shall return but maybe - just maybe...**

**FAQ**

**Guys! Stop worrying! Lol! But suggestion, don't try to assume things or stuff - I mean I know you've got TONS of questions and not really getting why this happened or when this was going to happen or whats up with this? Or that? **

**Don't forget when we FIRST read Twilight we also had tons of questions but we just had to READ ON to get the answers. Unfortunately - I can't provide ALL the chapters (though I wish I could just post everything at one shot so you guys could read like there was no tomorrow) like Stephenie Meyer does so that's why you'll have to wait for the next update! Wheeee:)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of Twilight's plots or characters or etc. All credits given to honourable Stephenie Meyer :) The Idol!**

* * *

**Playlist - Girl by Jim Sturgess**

Um its a really short song so - appropriate when the last scene approaches, the last few scenes I guess. :)

* * *

_**She's That Kind of Girl**_

**Bella's POV**

I exhaled out my held breath and walked towards the chosen area – keeping my eyes on the empty seat the whole time to prevent my eyes from wandering off onto the wrong place. I took deep silent breaths as I got closer and finally I slowly sat down without removing my bag or putting my books on the table.

"Now with that settled, let's carry on. Better known or _also_ known as the Napoleonic Wars which some recorded down as raging from 1803 to the 1815s..."

I just remained like a statue on that seat next to him. I was trying my best to concentrate very hard on what Mr. Ruck was saying. When did he say the French Revolution was? Two countries were part of the allies that France had – one was Austria and the other was – er – what did he say? King Louis XVI of France was executed in what year?

Suddenly I flinched as I felt a hand touching my shoulder lightly.

"Sorry," the heavenly voice whispered soothingly.

I inhaled slowly again – this was _bad_. Was this a test on how far my concentration could be stretched? Well tell you what – it's just met its match. I give up – I can't beat this opponent.

"Don't you want to put your stuff down?" the voice tried again.

Exhale. Inhale.

"Come on – you can do this. This is ridiculous. He's just another boy – just an ordinary boy…" I mumbled to myself over and over softly.

"Excuse me?"

I placed my books on the table gently, trying to make as little commotion as possible. Finally, I turned and was swallowed up by the deep intense green eyes that were staring back. It was so hard to pull away – its grip was not surprisingly strong.

Edward arched a perfect eyebrow and reached out to slide my bag's strap from my shoulder. I prayed that he didn't notice that I was shaking slightly from his touch. His fingers were gently grazing against my arm and although there was a piece of material which was my shirt that was separating his finger from my own skin, I still felt electric currents going up and down inside.

"You alright there?" he looked concerned this time but I could see that his eyes were showing a different emotion.

"Yeah - um…thanks. You can just place it behind here," I gestured for him to put my bag just behind me on my chair.

His eyes didn't leave mine even as he was putting it where I told him to.

"ALRIGHT! Pop quiz time!" Mr. Ruck's voice suddenly interrupted our little staring competition.

He just looked away from me swiftly. The unsettling feeling once again washed over me as I stared dreamily at the piece of paper Mr. Ruck placed in front of me.

The locations of the Napoleonic War – I tapped my pencil on the table lightly.

The Battle of Waterloo? Was that in 1815? Isn't 1815 the final end of the entire war? What month was that fought in? – I struggled trying to regain my concentration back but the only thing that was occupying my mind right now was those green eyes.

Suddenly, I saw a small piece of paper landing directly on my lap. I bit my lip so hard that I winced. When I saw the words written on the paper, my heart began to beat faster. Not only was his writing as beautiful as him, he asked a question that I would never even dream of him ever asking me ever since we parted on horrible terms before in the hallway.

_**Are you mad at me? I'm sorry – really I am.**_

I looked around to make sure Mr. Ruck wasn't looking before I quickly picked it up and wrote back my reply.

_**Does it matter to you if I am? **_

I couldn't bring myself to look at him again so I just briefly placed it on his desk as I couldn't even imagine my hand even moving towards his lap – or thighs. That was beyond my fantasies.

I stared back down at my quiz paper and tried my best to focus once more.

Napoleon was also defeated at Waterloo – that's why it was also the final year of the Napoleonic War. Yeah – that's right. The ground they fought on was in Brussels but was delayed for one day – why?

Soon, that little piece of paper came fluttering back on my thighs and I was fighting so hard not to give him an annoyed stare that I would normally give people for writing notes during crucial times like these.

I picked it up and quickly skated over his response. His message was a little longer this time.

_**Of course it matters. I wouldn't want anyone hating me, especially you – but that's not really the main reason. I really want to apologize – I'll make it up to you, I promise. I won't ever judge you like that ever again – it was very rude of me. **_

I bit my lip again. It was the only way I could stop myself from breaking into a smile unnecessarily. I scribbled my reply back as quickly as possible – praying that he wouldn't reply to it. I would never be able to finish the pop quiz if he did.

_**It's okay. You must have had your reasons. You don't have to – don't bother please.**_

Without thinking, I fluttered the paper over to him when Mr. Ruck wasn't looking again. I caught a few girls staring at both of us – probably wondering why was I bothering him or trying to get his answers.

I took a deep breath before finally looking at him again and I mouthed at him, "We're so going to get into trouble."

He just briefly looked at me with a twinkle in his eye and looked at my reply.

Hopefully he got the message but unfortunately, before I could even try to start reading the next question, the paper came flying back but this time; he boldly placed it right in front of my question paper instead of inconspicuously on my lap like before.

I couldn't help myself any longer so I made sure Mr. Ruck wasn't looking before I turned to him and gave him the most irritated glare I could ever give – but of course it turned out to look like a plea that I wanted him to stop.

I saw his eyes were mischievously amused as he used his eyes to gesture towards the paper. I glared at him again before looking at the paper and the words that he wrote made my heart nearly skip a beat.

_**Don't you trust me? I trust you.**_

I didn't know what to reply – my heart was pounding once more in my ears.

So I ignored the paper and began to rush through my answers for the quiz. For awhile, Edward didn't do anything and I was beginning to relax. Maybe I would have enough time to finish it after all.

I spoke to soon for a foot came tapping down on mine and I nearly squealed. I shut my eyes tightly trying to calm myself down. He was getting me excited – this was bad, very bad.

The foot came tapping again – this time more urgent.

I looked at him and tried my best to glare once more but it probably just looked like a pout. My insides began to twist as he wickedly pouted back with those same mischievously amused eyes and mouthed, "Well?"

I had no choice but to nod, _defeated_. Then, he smiled at me for the first time ever – the most amazing crooked smile I had ever seen. It took my breath away and it took about two minutes before I could gain focus back to finish the quiz after I looked away.

* * *

"Thank you, boys and girls. That will be all for today – the essay on the French Revolution 1789 due in on Friday," Mr. Ruck finally ended the class.

As everyone was leaving, I felt that there were millions of eyes looking at me so I refused to look up. I stared at my things the whole time as I cleared up – trying my best to ignore that motionless figure next to me.

As I finally grabbed my books and was right about ready to leave – that alluring voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Going somewhere?"

I took a deep breath and turned around. He was cheekily balancing his chair on its two back legs as his hands pushed gently against the side of the table to prevent him from falling back down to the front. I tried to control my emotions as his movements were so perfect.

"Where do you reckon?"

He grinned, "Ooh - I sense some hostility."

His voice was so inviting and seductive I could only just stare in awe.

When I didn't answer, he shrugged, "This is the last lesson of the day so I'm guessing back to the house? Am I wrong?"

I could only shake my head.

He leaned forward releasing his hands from the table - allowing his chair to fall back to place and he got up. He stood up; slung his own bag over his shoulder and finally turned back to me.

"Let's go then."

I blinked, "But – I have to go find Jac -"

"Yeah, I know that. Text him and tell him where you will be going – I know where you live too, remember? No worries."

"But -"

"I'm just giving you a lift home, Bella."

"No, but -"

"You trust me, don't you?"

He looked at me again right into my eyes. It must have some sort of hypnotic trance embedded inside as I always felt mesmerized by it.

Very much, more than I actually should – I wanted to say but all I did was just blink at him.

He smiled at me that amazing crooked smile once more and said, "That's settled then. It's just a short drive back anyway."

He gestured towards the door, "Come."

* * *

I walked out of the front office to see Edward already waiting outside with his car. I took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside. Those stares were coming back again. When I shut the door, I could see the rearview mirror that many people were standing a distance away just staring.

He looked at me chuckled, "She didn't give you a hard time by asking you loads of questions, did she?"

I shrugged but still distracted, "It's no big deal."

He raised his eyebrow before turning around behind asking, "What are you looking at?"

Then he sighed and shook his head, "Don't bother about that."

"Oh yeah – totally. So you get that a lot every single day? You get so used to thousands of girls staring at you till it's not weird anymore?"

He laughed and pressed on the accelerator, "Something like that."

As we drove through the parking lot and out of the school gate, I wished that Edward's windows were tinted black so no one could see who was inside the car. It wasn't that I was ashamed or embarrassed – the fact that such an outcast and misfit like me could be in here sitting with a boy like him should be illegal.

I noticed the car smelt a lot like him, his captivating smell. There was something about his scent that made my head whirl. I wondered what cologne or odor he was using.

"Why so rigid?" he commented since I was barely moving.

"I still don't get why you and Jacob drive to school. I mean – it's only a ten minute walking distance."

"Who told you that?"

"Jacob."

"Ah – that makes sense since he has a problem with staying put. Well, its not exactly a ten minute walking distance. It's more like a ten minute _running_ distance."

I laughed, "Really? That's unavoidable then – the driving I mean."

"Did you text him that I was going to send you home?" he suddenly asked.

I shook my head.

"Why not? I mean – not that I'm complaining or anything but I wouldn't want to be on the cops record just because I'm offering you a lift home," he teased.

"I tried to tell you just now but you kept brushing me off," I pointed out.

"Oops – really sorry about that."

"It's okay. What I wanted to say was that I don't have a cell phone to text someone."

He looked at me in surprise, "You're joking."

I sighed, "No, I'm not."

I couldn't stand the fact that I was not so well-off like them. Yes – that's me. The orphaned, poor little street kid that's been shoved unwillingly into your school. He's probably going to dislike me even more now. I waited for him to give me some sort of disgusted or some disapproving glance – perhaps some sign of regret that someone like me could be sitting in his very fancy expensive Volvo car.

But nothing came – he just gave me a small smile, "You're very interesting, you know that? So, why have you come to live with them anyway?"

"Both my parents passed away and I had no where else to go. Renee had worked for Billy Black under a condition that I would be taken in if anything happened to her."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. But I know how you feel – trust me. You're not alone on this one."

I wanted to tell him that I knew all about it – that I shared the pain of his loss for his father but nobody likes to know that their personal family affairs are being discussed about, so I said nothing of that sort to him.

"Funny though, even when you are living with the Blacks, apparently you weren't placed under the Black's name in the student data folders," he wondered.

Suddenly, I remembered about what I saw when I first came to the front office. My folder was under his family name but just before I could open my mouth to tell that to him, he interrupted my thoughts.

"We're here," and I saw that we had reached outside of Jacob's house.

Then, he rested both of his arms on the steering wheel and gazed at me with curious expression but the way he tilted his head to look at me started up my heart's marathon once again.

"Hey – I really meant what I said back in History. I am really; _really_ sorry about the way I treated you. It was really – it just wasn't me."

I bit my lip gently again, "It's alright."

He shook his head slowly not once his eyes were leaving my face, "No it isn't. I'm not very good at apologies but…"

I could feel butterflies in my stomach as I saw his lips began to brush gently against each other that indicated he was trying very hard to think. God – there is no way this boy was ever meant for me or should I even dream of him. It was out of the boundaries.

"I really mean it. It's strange, you know? Normally people will trust and easily believe me in what I say but -"

Then, he shook his head in disbelief, "I know it sounds a little crazy and a little arrogant that I am so convinced everyone adores me like how you portray me to be but I want you to know that I'm not that type of person."

I felt my fists clenching into a ball. I was trying to stop myself from reaching over and giving him a hug – he looked so hurt and not to mention uncomfortable. Did my face have some sort of skeptic look on it until I looked like a non-believer?

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to say everyone is gullible and vulnerable to believe me so easily. It's just that, you're different you know?"

I knew I was going to have problems sleeping tonight.

His green eyes twinkled, "I've never met anyone quite like you. You intrigue me."

My heart was thumping painfully – it's a miracle how I'm not prone to having massive seizures with the amount of accelerations my heart has been experiencing suddenly.

"You amaze me too…" I whispered.

He flashed me that beautiful crooked smile once more and said, "Well, I'm sure you better go in. He'll be worried – they might think I had kidnapped you or something."

That idea didn't sound so horrible.

"Well – see you tomorrow then," my voice sounded strange.

"See you then," he nodded.

I got out of the car and walked across the pathway to the main door. I couldn't bring myself to look back at him for fear of being glued to that spot just staring at him. I quickly unlocked the front door with the spare key Jacob gave me and shut it behind me.

Then I finally took a deep calming breath and called out, "I'm back!"

I heard loud thumping sounds from the floor above and within seconds, Jacob was flying down the stairs, "Where were you?! I was looking for you all over the place after your last class!"

"Really? Then how come you're home earlier than me?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged, "Someone from your class told me that they saw you hitching a ride."

He stared pass me through the living room window, "Who from?"

I said the first thing that crossed my mind, "Someone I met from History class."

Now – that wasn't exactly a lie, was it?

Jacob looked at me with an unfathomable face, "Oh – okay then. So, tell me about your day?"

I shook my head, "You mean _after_ you got tolled away to detention?"

Jacob grinned sheepishly, "Yeah – I promise it won't happen again. I'll be with you every second tomorrow.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I shut the main door behind me and began to make my way upstairs before an irritating voice called, "Are you not going to come greet me, young man?"

I sighed tiredly and walked towards the living room and stood before her, "Good evening, Aunty. My day was good and I studied hard just like I promised you I would."

I looked around, "Where's Mum?"

"Out – grocery shopping with Louise," Caroline took a puff from her cigarette.

As I finally entered my room after a short conversation with her, I tossed my car keys on my desk and threw myself on my bed, exhausted. I closed myself and I was quickly dozing off before suddenly the cell phone in my jean pocket began to ring.

I answered it sleepily, "Yup?"

"Hey man, I heard you picked up some chick after school today. You don't even give Tanya rides home anymore – who is she?" I heard Jasper's voice.

"Nah – I screwed up so I wanted to make it up somehow."

"You never do that for _anyone_. You screw things up with me all the time so why don't I get free rides home from you?"

"Because you get your girlfriend to drive you home everyday in her extremely flashy yellow Porsche so don't feed me that bullshit, Jazz."

"Just tell who she is."

"Is it that urgent that you must know? You don't have to know everything."

"We've been like brothers since pre-school so if you won't tell me then who will?"

"Geez – its Bella alright? Yes – the new girl. I just offered her a ride home that's all."

"Is that the same girl who was put to sit next to you in your History class?"

"You're a stalker you know that? How'd you know this? Your last class wasn't even anywhere near mine!"

"I dunno – Nick told me about it. He said your face looked like you won a lottery or something when you saw that she was going to sit next to you. Tell me – you like this girl?"

"Huh? I was just really glad because it would be so much easier to clear things up with her. I thought I would have to be chasing her around the entire school – waiting outside her classes or grabbing a seat next to her during lunch."

"What's she like?"

"She's different. That's all I can say – I kinda like that about her I guess. At least she doesn't treat me like I'm just some boy toy that every other girl does."

"You're referring to Tanya right?"

"I was referring to _any_ girl in general, Jazz. Don't go making your own assumptions – she'd kill me if she thought I was saying that about her."

"Are you like infatuated with her now? Bella I mean."

"Well, she definitely _isn't_ infatuated with me. I mean, I have this feeling she doesn't even want to be around me."

"Ooh – uncanny. Why is that though? Doesn't seem to make sense since you never had a problem with the ladies."

"That's not the point. Look stop asking me so many questions – can we talk later?"

"Fine, but I'm guessing I'm not allowed to tell anyone?"

"Yup, Emmett especially."

"Oh – uhhhh…"

Suddenly, the line became noisy and there was loud cracking noises coming from Jasper's background. I could hear two voices whispering and I shook my head in annoyance as I realized who the second voice was.

"He's there, isn't he?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me you -"

Then, that familiar deep voice cut into the phone, "Hey! What's up?"

Figures – Emmett and Jasper live next door to each other so its pretty normal for them to go over to each other's house anytime. But it got real annoying at times when Emmett would eavesdrop on my conversation with Jasper or the other way around for Jasper to eavesdrop on my conversation with Emmett.

"Jazz, you had me on speaker?" I growled.

I could hear some arguing in the background once more and I was so sleepy I nearly dozed off once more before Emmett's voice came back on to the line, "It was all my idea. None of it was Jazz's so blame it on me."

"You know what? I don't really care right now so I'm going to hang up because I'm so incredibly wiped out. Talk to you guys tomorrow."

"No wait! You haven't told me the details!"

I frowned, "The _what_?"

"All you just did was send her home? Just talked? She didn't ask you to do for her any special favours? How about you get at her for some unpaid debts? Maybe some -"

"Would you just get your mind out of the gutter please?" I snapped and I hung up.

I turned my face towards my bedroom window and suddenly I realized that it was facing Jacob Black's house. I got up wearily from the bed and peeped out from behind my curtains. There was something about her that made her that gets me – I didn't understand this feeling. Maybe this was going to be a distraction to me – a very distinct one.

The only window that was facing me was the first storey window and the room was pitch black. Somehow, my gut told me that was _her_ room.

I drummed my fingers on my window pane – Coincidence? Maybe not.

* * *

**HOLD IT! Don't conclude that Edward is starting to like her JUST YET. Or I dunno - maybe he does. I can't read his mind sadly... :( I always liked the idea of Edward and Bella passing notes anyway! Plus - using Edward to lean back on his chair with just two legs, balancing it. Sigh :)**

**For those who will comment about me using others calling Jasper as Jazz, yes I know, I know it's Alice's nickname for Jasper but hey - it is STILL hers but everyone just liked the idea of calling him that too! So credits still go to her :)**

**Anyway - since i'm in a rather charitable mood, I'll just let you guys know that we're nearing a very important chapter :( possibly the most unpleasant one too (well, for me it is). Why is it important? When the chapter arrives, I'll let you guys know!**

**You know what to do! READ and REVIEW for an UPDATE!**

* * *

**For melissamarie173 - ****I hope this paragraph had cleared up your question about wondering why Edward commented that Mr. Ruck was his new best friend :)**

"I dunno – Nick told me about it. He said your face looked like you won a lottery or something when you saw that she was going to sit next to you. Tell me – you like this girl?"

"Huh? I was just really glad because it would be so much easier to clear things up with her. I thought I would have to be chasing her around the entire school – waiting outside her classes or grabbing a seat next to her during lunch."


	7. Stranger than Your Sympathy

**Gahhh writing short chapters is so not my thing. I tried to limit it to six pages but ugh - came to 9 and a half. Oh well - I couldn't help but extend it a little. **

**YOU HAVE TO pay attention to this chapter. It's pretty detailed and you have to understand why Bella did that or what Jacob, Embry and Quil were doing. It might be a little draggy but hopefully not since I tried to make it as interesting as possible. Hope you guys will STILL like it :(**

**Disclaimer - Don't own it! Hopefully maybe...I can find some copy right over this story plot though. BUT everything will belong to Stephenie. HECK - I think I'd even dedicate this story to her:)**

* * *

**Playlist - Sympathy by Goo Goo Dolls**

YOU MUST LISTEN TO THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS (takes a calm breath)

* * *

_**Stranger than Your Sympathy**_

**Bella's POV**

"Still sleepy?" Jacob asked as we were driving to class the next morning.

I hardly slept a wink last night. The images and the scene back in his car kept replaying over and over in my head again. It drove me nuts but I wasn't complaining.

"Yeah, a little. Guess all the excitement of yesterday was getting to my head."

Jacob laughed, "Excitement? You spent an entire day without me so how can that be any fun at all?"

You don't have the slightest clue – I thought to myself.

"We have Math today! _Finally_ we get to hang out, yesterday was such a mess up. Sorry again about that. You aren't still pissed right?"

"Nope, it's cool."

"So how did you manage to find your way around the campus then? You never really told me anything last night."

True – I was so tired from all the events happening in one day that I was dozing off while sitting on my desk chair. Jacob was getting annoyed since I hardly responded to his questions so he just left. I felt pretty bad since he seemed pretty sincere about his interest on my first day.

"Someone that ran errands for Mrs. Colby showed me around, a little."

Again, that wasn't a lie.

"Well, today you'll have me and the guys showing you around. I think Embry is in your Spanish class. I never really understood why he wanted to take that language anyway – no offence to you of course."

Jacob turned into the campus through the main gate and parked it in the same spot before turning off the engine.

"None taken," I shrugged as I got out of the car.

As we walked towards the school's main building, I couldn't help but to let my eyes flicker over to the reserved spaces once more. When I saw that silver Volvo, my heart fluttered – it was an amazing feeling. I felt my blood rushing through my body quickly and my cheeks would warm up a little.

* * *

It was after Math and I was fiddling with my books in my bag as I closed my locker door.

Jacob leaned against the next locker and grinned at me, "So – how did you find Mrs. Cook?"

"Apart from you always trying to get into trouble, I think she's okay."

"Are you ready for lunch?"

"Guess so – but I think I'm going to go find Angela first. Can I meet you downstairs later?" I offered.

"No way, I told you I was going to be with you every second remember?" Jacob shook his head.

I sighed, "Fine."

I scanned through the crowd and finally I saw the brown haired Angela standing by her locker not too faraway from mine. I quickly made my way across to let her know that I wasn't going to sit with them for lunch today.

"Angela?"

She turned around, "Hey! Ready to go?"

"Err – actually I was thinking that I will sit with Jacob today since I didn't get a chance to hang out with him yesterday."

Her face fell, "Oh, okay. No problem."

_Slam_

That loud bang of a locker closing made me flinch a little and I looked up to see a green-eyed yellow haired girl gazing at me smirking.

"Bella, is it?"

I nodded, "Yup."

Angela shrugged sadly, "Lauren wants us to come over to their table today. I thought you might like that, to meet more new people?"

I felt a pang of guilt, "Oh, well I guess I could come over later just before lunch ends. Sorry, but I already promised Jacob."

Lauren glanced behind me to see Jacob hovering just beside me silently.

"You hang out with that kid? He's such a weirdo with his rebel attitude and all. I heard he once traded one of his kidneys to get some new set of wheels for his car."

Jacob grunted. I was glad he didn't really pay much attention to such unpleasant girls like Lauren. If I was him I think I would have punched her already.

She brushed her bangs out of her face and smiled in a way that I didn't find very sincere, "You hang out with us, you know?"

Jacob finally lost his patience, "Hey, are you ready or not?"

Lauren ignored this and asked with sparkling eyes, "Is it true that Edward Masen gave you a lift in his car yesterday after school?"

I felt Jacob suddenly becoming motionless.

I gritted my teeth, "Yeah, so?"

Lauren's eyes twinkled even more and said in a taunted, "What did you do to get him to give you a ride home? Faked a sprained ankle?

Jacob suddenly grabbed my hand and began to lead me away.

I called after Angela who was just standing there with her mouth open, "I'll talk to you later!"

He was roughly pulling me along the hallways and down the stairs to the cafeteria. I struggled to get free from Jacob's grip, "Jake, you're hurting me!"

He finally released my hand as we came across and empty table except for two boys. One, whom Jacob introduced as Embry was rather tall and slender like Jacob and almost as tall as him but not quite with black hair that fell around his shoulders. The other, Quil was shorter than Embry with a black short buzzed hair cut with a rather impish looking grin on his face and rather burly framed.

Embry looked from Jacob's fuming face to my bruised arm, "Did we miss anything?"

Quil's mouth was chewing slowly on the food that he had stuffed down and mumbled with his mouth full, "What's going on?"

Jacob threw himself heavily down on the seat and gruffly said, "Nothing, just a bunch of those snobs making jokes again."

Quil began to chew faster again and Embry relaxed, "Oh. So who is this?"

"Bella – the one I told you about yesterday?"

Embry laughed, "Right okay. Hi, nice to meet you! You're in my Spanish class right? I think I saw you sitting a few rows in front of me."

I sat down and accepted his hand and shook it, "Same here."

Quil just smiled through his eyes as his mouth was still stuffed with food. Jacob got up from the seat again and said before walking towards the queue for food, "I'll get something for us okay, Bells?"

When Jacob was out of earshot I grumbled, "Is he always like that?"

Embry took a glance at my slightly bruised arm, "Well, not really. Not to girls especially, I've never seen him _this_ territorial about a girl before. I mean, you should have seen the way he talked about you to us yesterday. And I thought I knew him all my life!"

"Why would he suddenly turn from Henry Jekyll to Edward Hyde?" I groaned, rubbing my arm.

Quil no with his mouth free from food said, "Speaking of _Edward_, did anything happen to involve that Masen boy? Jacob only gets real worked up when it comes to him."

I shrugged, "It was just a ride home he gave me yesterday…"

Embry looked briefly at Quil before saying, "Ah, okay. That explains it then. You live with Jake don't you? Some old pact that you had to be taken in by them if anything happened to your parents, right?"

I nodded, "Something around those lines."

"Isn't it obvious? He's into you," Quil nodded.

My face began to heat up and I knew I was blushing, "What? No way!"

Embry nodded and shifted his position to a more teasing outlook, "Yes way! I've never seen him been so crabby before and look at the mark he left on you. You can't tell me that _isn't_ jealousy."

"He overreacted."

"Again with the _same_ reasons, okay? You gotta admit, a guy like him wouldn't know how to express his love for someone even if he had a book called _How_ _Express Your Love for Dummies_ stuck somewhere in his shelf."

Quil and Embry slapped high fives laughing.

"You – you can't prove it…" was all I could stammer out.

"Look, we know Jake longer than you. When he gets jealous over a girl we can tell, although he's never been before. And with Edward quite friendly with you, it seems like the game's on isn't it?"

Quil teased, "Where is the popcorn when you need it?"

I sighed and looked away as Embry and Quil began to talk about last nights football game. I let my eyes wander around the cafeteria again and I saw Angela and Ben sitting together with Lauren. I spotted Mike and a few other guys all daring each other to drink some disgusting looking concoction in a bottle.

Then, my heart gave another leap as my eyes came across the table that had the six striking intimidators. There was nothing out of the ordinary they were doing except how their movements were so smooth and subtle I couldn't help but stare. I saw Edward delicately cutting his food up and placing it in his mouth.

The way his head bent over and his lips brushing over each other as he chewed gave me goose bumps. It was like time was playing in slow motion as his movements were slowing down the longer I just stared.

Jacob finally came back with a tray of food. His mood seemed to have lightened up a bit as he began to act like Jacob once more.

"Hey, you guys are coming over today right?"

Embry and Quil both grunted, "Yup."

Jacob grinned at me, "It's a routine that sometimes Embry and Quil hang at the house and we'll do like really awesome stuff. Like real crazy, whacked stuff."

"Something humane I hope?" I munched on my sandwich.

Jacob pretended to look insulted, "Of course. We play truth or dare on Tuesdays. Wanna join? It's going to be real fun because I've just figured out the most awesome things to ask or the most amazing things to dare you guys to do."

Embry snorted, "Nothing can beat my candle dare!"

Quil explained as he saw my confused face, "The movie Signs with Mel Gibson in it. Watched that?"

"Yeah, it was running in the boarding school theatre once."

"Well, Embry dared Jake to light _at least_ thirty candles in Mr. Jones front lawn in the evening and be arranged in the order of the pattern that the crop field was done in. Mr. Jones lives about three houses down your road and boy, was he freaked out. But he was admitted to hospital about two hours later as he has sudden spastic attacks at his chest."

My mouth was opened in horror at Jacob who laughed, "He's alive, don't worry."

I shook my head when I regained myself, "I think I'll pass."

Suddenly, I remembered something. Yesterday I had dropped my USB flash drive in Edward's car – it was hooked onto my purse that I put in my pocket but it must have come off since I couldn't find it anywhere yesterday. It had some important files that I needed and it was also my _only _flash drive I had. It was pretty special since Renee had given it to me as a present just before I went away for boarding school.

"Jacob, I'm walking home today. I'll meet you at home, I need to go and pick up something."

Jacob nodded, "Sure."

I made up my mind to find Edward later after school in the parking lot.

* * *

Straight after English Literature, I rushed out to go to my locker and arrange my stuff once more. I quickly looked over the crowd for Angela and I found her walking out of the main doors with Ben and I sped across the hallway to catch up.

"Hey! Really sorry about before. I don't know what –"

Angela grinned, "Hey no problem. Whatever is going on between you and Jacob is none of my business, Bella."

I stopped in shock, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Angela shrugged as usual, "It's pretty obvious he likes you."

I slapped my forehead in disbelief, "I don't believe this. Why won't anyone allow me to object to this statement? He does not like me! We're just friends! I live in his house!"

Angela laughed, "Alright, I believe you. But you can't fight nature right?"

I shook my head, "Trust me, there is no way this is going to be real."

Ben called, "Angela, ready to go?"

Angela gave me a pat, "Call me or something alright? I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded, "I won't abandon you tomorrow alright?"

Angela winked, "No worries. If it makes you happy to sit with him then I'm fine with it."

"Angela!"

"Bye Bella!" she grinned and went off to catch up with Ben in the parking lot.

I stood there shaking my head in annoyance at Angela. I was getting tired of this comment about Jacob's so-call infatuation with me. I looked around the car park to find Edward and I finally saw him standing near his car talking to Emmett and Jasper.

I took a deep breath and made my way over. Just before I reached, Emmett caught a sight of me and quickly nodded over to Edward to gesture my arrival. Edward turned around with a puzzled face and suddenly his green eyes widened when he saw me. He quickly stepped in front of me from going any further and I was shocked by his sudden movement.

"Hi, Bella. What are you doing here?" he asked.

There was a tone in his voice that I didn't really like but I tried to ignore it and I replied, "Err Edward I think I dropped something in the car while you were sending me home yesterday and I was wondering -"

From the corner of my eye I could see Jasper and Emmett exchanging excited glances.

"- if I could take a look to see if its still there? I really need it."

Edward rubbed his neck with one of his hands and shook his head, "Right now?"

"Yes, right now. I want to bring it home and do some work with my files inside."

"Can't you wait till tomorrow?"

I was beginning to get a little agitated, "No it can't. I just told you why, Edward."

Edward shifted his feet uncomfortably, "Can't I give it to you tomorrow, please? Or maybe later tonight?"

"Your car is just here, why not make it easier if I just -"

Edward's green eyes suddenly turned hard and cold, "I said _no_, Bella. I'll pass it to you later tonight, okay?"

I closed my eyes. Was he suddenly embarrassed to be seen with me? What was all that talk about to me yesterday then? Was it all just lies to win me over with an insincere apology?

And I fell for it.

I finally opened my eyes and I gazed back, "You know what? Give it to me tomorrow. Don't bother coming over tonight if it would kill you that much."

With that, I just walked away and I didn't look back. I don't think I even heard him call out my name and I felt myself fighting back tears all the way home.

* * *

I opened the door with my keys and closed it back leaning against it. I wiped a few little tiny tear drops that had managed to escape from my eyes and I walked through the living room to see all three of them already there.

"Bells, hey! Come over here! We're just about to begin!" Jacob beamed.

Although I tried my best to control my voice, it still sounded like it was cracking, "I think I'll just go upstairs. You guys enjoy yourselves…"

Embry was quick to ask, "Hey, are you alright?"

Even Quil looked worried and Jacob was on his feet before I could reply and he walked over to me with a reassuring look.

"Hey, come here you. What happened?" his strong arms curled around me and he bought me over to sit down on the couches with them.

I sniffed, "I just wanted to get my flash drive back from Edward's car. I think I dropped it back in his car but he wouldn't let me get it…"

I felt Jacob's arms tightening.

Quil wondered, "Why didn't he? Did you dirty his car before you left or something? I mean, it is your stuff, why is he so touchy over it?"

"I don't know, he offered to give it back tonight…"

"I don't get why he won't just let you take it from the car. It was there nearby wasn't it?" Embry frowned.

I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with Jacob's arms around me. I wasn't used to it and I felt this funny feeling inside me and it _definitely_ wasn't those feelings you get when you are feeling all warm and fuzzy because you had someone cuddling you.

Jacob suddenly said, "I got the perfect thing to cheer you up. Pick truth or dare, Bella."

I glared up at Jacob, "You can't be serious."

"Truth or dare?"

"Aw, come on mate. She's not in the mood right now, don't think she'd want to -" Embry began.

"Truth _or_ dare, Bella. Hurry up, please," Jacob repeated and he released his lock on me and allowed me to look at him properly.

His face was unfathomable once more but his eyes were showing a different emotion. It was scary but I still wasn't sure where this was leading to.

I shrugged, "Dare – I have nothing to tell you guys that is interesting anyway."

Quil and Embry exchange glances and I couldn't help noticing they were worried facial expressions plastered on their faces. I stayed still for awhile as Jacob didn't reply my decision yet and I could tell he was thinking very carefully.

"I dare you to…" Jacob began and I saw Embry bit his lip as Quil's began to stretch his knuckles together nervously.

"Get Masen's car keys tomorrow and tell him that you will lock the car for him but of course, you won't."

I blinked, "The hell I want to do that for?"

"You picked dare."

"How the heck am I going to that anyway? I just told you how he treated me!" I exclaimed.

Jacob shrugged, "Your pick so you have to figure out some way."

Then, his mischievous eyes twinkled, "And Masen will have a little payback for treating you that way. Since he thinks you're not good enough to step into his car again, time to do a little adjusting and reinventing to his car."

Embry grinned, "I like the sound of that."

Quil nodded, "Embry loves doing this kind of stuff with vehicles, but his specialty is dirt bikes though."

"I don't mind this too," Embry's grin was getting wider.

"_No_ – I refuse to be part of this feud that you have between each other. I'm not going to be involved alright? I don't like his ethics but that doesn't mean I'm going to destroy his -"

"Hey, hey! Slow down! Whoever said anything about destroying? He won't even notice the difference to his car, Bells. We're not even going to touch anywhere of the inside or outside. We're just going to make sure he knows not to mess with you like that again," Jacob assured.

I thought about it for a minute. I was a little hurt by Edward and if they weren't going to do anything that would damage his car…

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"What makes you think he would let me have his car keys anyway?"

"_Look_, he won't even know you were involved. We will take full responsibility for everything!" Jacob was beginning to get impatient again.

I looked down at my feet before looking back up again. I silently hoped my Mum would forgive me for this sin I was about to commit – but sometimes you had to take matters into your own hands. And if there was one thing that I hated more than anything else in the world about guys was something that Edward just did to me.

Double standards.

"So? What's it going to be?" Jacob's voice echoed in my head…

* * *

**Edward's POV**

As I saw Bella walked away, I felt this strange feeling of pain building up in me. I had no choice, this was the only way. She was so very near to the edge to spoil everything that I had planned so carefully today.

I turned back to Emmett and Jasper.

"Man, you sure were one big jerk just now. Are you sure she's worth it?" Emmett asked.

I nodded, "I really want to do this for her," and I unlocked my car and opened the door. I began to search for the flash drive she was mentioning about.

Jasper scratched his head, "Are you sure you don't have a thing for her?"

"No! I mean, I don't know…maybe…"

Jasper reached into the car and brought out a box and balanced it in his hand, "If a guy buys a girl this kind of gift, I'm pretty sure it's quite clear."

"I still don't think that was necessary though. She seemed really hurt," I sighed.

Emmett shrugged, "You had to. If she saw that it would ruin everything don't you think?"

I glared, "Damn straight. This wouldn't have to happen if you guys didn't waste so much time at the arcade yesterday. I could have already wrapped it up nicely and put it away instead of having to pick it up on the way to school this morning!"

"Sorry bro. Emmett kept asking for another round!" Jasper quickly said.

"Well, she definitely didn't want me to come over tonight to give her flash drive to her," I twirled the tiny little device in my hand.

"Tomorrow then. It will be all better tomorrow," Jasper assured.

Emmett gave me a slap on the back, "But you better not get your hopes up. Don't forget you're already someone's _fiancé_."

"_Ugh_, don't say that out aloud please…" I shook my head.

"I thought you didn't mind getting married," Jasper grinned.

"I don't. I just don't see why I should get married to someone I have never met, never knew and with no one telling me anything, I don't see why I should follow the rules either."

"You aren't going to lead Bella on are you? You know even if you guys end up together you will have to leave her someday when the day comes for you to seal the deal with that unknown chick," Jasper suddenly looked a little skeptic.

"This is just a small thing alright? She doesn't even like me. It's no big deal. You guys are just making it one," I pointed out.

"Really? Then why don't you give Tanya anything?" Emmett smirked.

_Smack_

"Ouch!" Emmett yelped and clutched his head.

"_See_, this is why I told you we should have joined Edward when he took all this martial arts stuff. He could beat us up to bits if you pushed him too far," Jasper shook his head.

Before I could answer, Alice drove by in her yellow Porsche and honked, "Jazz, let's go!"

Jasper saluted at me, "Gotta go! We'll see about tomorrow."

Emmett nodded at me too before bounding off to his red Jeep Wrangler that had Rosalie waiting in it, "Good luck. You _might_ need it."

* * *

**Okay honestly, it wasn't that long until I decided to add Edward's POV in the end. I couldn't leave it hanging! I wanted you guys to know why Edward behaved that way. So you know that he's not a complete creep after all. **

**He bought Bella something! Awwww :) Now I wonder what that could be...hmm...**

**And oh dear, Bella is going to do something she's going to regret don't you think? But you can't blame her for thinking he was a total jerk for being double standards. But it's not all that bad:D I'm not that horrid! **

**Did you guys like the chapter? READ and REVIEW because next chapter is the SUPER SUPER SUPER important one. WHY? Next chapter I shall tell you :) Hahahaha. **


	8. It's all a Mistake

**:( Mark my words. Anytime soon I might just hit break STOP at a Writer's Block. Gaaahhh -- that's my famous groaning sound for stress. :) hehe**

**Here it is, the SUPER SUPER DUPER important chapter. Why? Okay this is going to sound stupid but this was the chapter that made me decide to write this story. I had a weird daydream that one day Edward parked somewhere and his car got clamped on the wheels and he had to walk home in the rain. ****Then ofcourse I started wondering how it happened and yaa-dee-ya-dee-ya etc. **

**IMPORTANT**

**Another reason why this is important is to let you guys know that Edward and Bella are MEANT to be together. They got a pretty strong FRIENDSHIP BOND to even let a small thing like this come between them. To clear it up since you guys sent me such angry reviews about how I'm utterly horrid and mean to do this and Edward will get mad etc. they will fight etc. Are we all cool now:) I love my darling reviewers to little tiny bits no matter what too ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. I own an iPOD with tons of songs that inspire this story though :)**

* * *

**Playlist - I'm Still Here by Goo Goo Dolls**

NO I'm not obssessed with this band. They just happen to make really good background music :D Besides - it's perfect because the chorus of this song was the background music in my daydream as Edward walks under the rain!

* * *

_**It's all a Mistake**_

**Bella's POV**

Morning came too soon for me. I woke up with a feeling of a pit in my stomach and somehow it just didn't seem to fit the theory of me being hungry. The tiny little grey clouds that were hovering outside in the current clue sky weren't very friendly.

I picked off the adhesive yellow note that Jacob stuck to my door.

_**Bella**_

_**I'm heading to school early with Quil and Embry to do some guy stuff. Didn't want to wake you up. Sorry that I have to make you walk to school. I won't do it again after this – just this once. I'll see you in school.**_

_**Jacob**_

I glanced at the sky once more. At least it looked like it wasn't going to pour anytime soon yet. I grabbed an energy bar and drank a glass of juice before leaving the house. Just as I finished locking up the front door, I heard a car honk.

I turned around and my eyes narrowed as I saw Edward getting out from his car at the front of the house. His timing is _really_ good – I thought.

I inhaled deeply and reminded myself what he did to me yesterday and that he wasn't worth it. As I got closer and closer to him I screamed to myself. _He's a jerk. He's not worth it. You don't take double standards from anyone._

"Bella?"

I nodded curtly towards him as I continued to walk down the sidewalk, "Hi."

Suddenly, I felt his cool hands gently grasp around my arm and turned me around, "Can I offer you a ride to school since you seem to be going on foot this morning?"

I blinked, "Why?"

He looked at me with the same puzzled stare, "Why what? You prefer to walk then?"

His eyes were so warm and inviting but again I quickly turned away to prevent myself from falling for that same hypocrisy once more. Once was enough – twice would kill me. Was I really going to go through with this dare?

"Come on," he urged pulling me closer towards him.

He opened the front passenger door for me and I tried to ignore the fact that he was probably trying to make up once more. When I got inside and he closed the door I began to curse under my breath silently. _Damn it, Bella. Get a grip of yourself. Just remember it's all a joke to him. It's you who wasn't pretending. It was him. _

As he began to drive, he shrugged, "Did you get home alright yesterday?"

I couldn't believe the nerve of him. This was too much. Here I was struggling to not burst out in tears because I was so hurt deep down inside and he calmly asks me the most irrelevant question ever.

"Yeah, I did. It's not _that_ far."

"Good. Oh, here it is. Sorry to keep you waiting so long for it," Edward reached into his pocket with one free hand and brought out my flash drive.

I took it appreciatively, "Thanks."

Then, Edward exhaled out and I was surprised to notice that his breathing was a little unsteady, "About yesterday…"

I waited for him to go on.

"I had my reasons but I hope you won't take it too personally. It had nothing to do with you, it was me."

I gritted my teeth together again silently, "Yeah, your own reasons. I'm sure you did."

Edward laughed slightly, "I know you have your doubts but you'll know sooner or later."

Oh that's fine, Edward. I already know that you're a jerk who is just too shallow to admit it. I don't need to wait but thank you all the same for offering though – I mumbled under my breath.

As we drove into school and he parked under his reserved shaded lot, he turned to me and said, "I have something to collect from Mrs. Colby but I want to show you something."

"Oh, I'll meet you later by my locker then. You know where it is right? It's on the left and three down from the Geography room," I offered.

I nibbled my lip and I got out from the car. As Edward walked around to the corner of the building and disappeared, I stood there thinking hard. I refused to be part of the dare that Jacob asked me to do yesterday. Although, it was worrying as he kept telling me that he was going to get back at Edward for me.

There was something growing inside me that made me convinced that I was like a real monster – the merciless and selfish one that would stop at nothing to fulfill what they want. I knew I couldn't do it as I stood there staring at that shiny Volvo. Not to Edward – no matter how big a creep he was, I just couldn't.

Was I falling in love with him?

Suddenly, the first bell rang and knocked me out of my mindless daydream. I quickly rushed for the main doors. I pushed my way through the crowd of people to see him leaning neatly against my locker door holding something behind his back that I couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Edward!" I called.

He looked up and smiled, "Hey, why so late? I thought you would have reached earlier than me."

I panted, "Sorry. Now you know how slow I really am."

He laughed, "Anyway, I have something to give you."

My breathing slowed down a little and I looked up still distracted by the pounding in my ears. I had a really bad stamina and I guess I looked like a weakling compared to him.

"Close your eyes," he softly said.

Suddenly, I felt time slowing down once more and I closed my eyes. Even though there were crowds of people all around us I imagined it was only Edward and me standing there. I felt his cool hands once again take my wrist gently. The feeling of his hands on mine was amazing. I couldn't describe it in words.

Then, I felt him place something square and hard in my hands, "You can look now."

I opened my eyes and I saw a brightly coloured parcel in my hands with a beautifully crafted pink and purple ribbon around it. I was speechless and I just stood staring at it for quite some time before his voice interrupted, "You can open it, you know? It's for you."

"It's so pretty…" was all I could reply.

I saw him shrug, "Well, Mrs. Colby did all the wrapping decorations. This was why I didn't want you to come into the car yesterday. I didn't wrap it up yet you see so you would have seen it. After you left I went over to Mrs. Colby to ask her to help me wrap it up since she always said she had to repay me someday. I told her to keep it for me and I'll collect it from her this morning before classes started to give it to you."

He smiled at me his trademark crooked smile that made my heart leap, "I wanted it to be a surprise. It's not some apology gift either, Bella. I apologized already remember? I _wanted_ to do this for you since you told me you didn't have one the other day. So I don't expect any favours in return."

You're killing me, Edward – I thought dreamily.

I slowly undid all the wrappings carefully and tried my best not to spoil any of it. I wanted to keep all of it somewhere and this was the first time someone had ever given me a present like this. Renee never bothered to wrap things up and my friends back in my boarding school never bought me anything except a birthday cake every year. This was something special. When I finally removed it the box was plain with no writings on it except a serial number and a price tag which I gasped at.

"Edward, this is so expensive. No, it's more than _just_ expensive! It's -"

"Go on, you're almost there. I want to tell you something once you have seen what it is."

When I opened the box, there was a pink crepe paper wrapping all around this tiny delicate object that I still didn't know what it was. When I pulled back I stared at the shiny device sitting snugly in the middle of the wrappings. When I didn't say anything, Edward chuckled and reached out to remove it out of the box.

He twirled it perfectly it his hand and grinned, "Somehow I didn't know which model to get you but I saw _this_, I thought it had your name written all over it."

Then, he placed the device back in the box and gently tapped on my locker door, "Good thing we have these to keep stuff like this, huh?"

I just nodded slowly, still in shock.

Finally, the second bell rang and he stuffed both hands into his jeans pocket and before he walked away, "Oh, the thing that I wanted to tell you is…"

He winked, "The first number that has been programmed into it, is mine."

When he disappeared out from view, I slowly opened my locker to place the box back carefully over my brand new cell phone.

* * *

Angela nibbled at her bagel, "Well? Are you going to tell me what happened?"

She frowned, "Your face is red and not to mention a little warmer than usual. I don't know why you don't want to look up either which doesn't make sense since your plate is already empty."

We were sitting together with Lauren's group today and she was laughing at something Mike Newton said with a very high pitch scream that was hurting my ear. There was a girl with wild brown curly hair sitting next to Lauren called Jessica Stanley. According to Angela, Jessica secretly despised Lauren because Jessica always had a thing for Mike and Lauren knew this but still flirts with Mike openly in front of her.

When Angela saw me turning redder again, she sighed fondly, "Tell you what, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. If you want to talk about it you know who to find right?"

She gave me a teasing punch on my shoulder. The last thing I needed was to let everyone know this but somehow something told me I could trust her. But I wasn't ready to tell just anyone yet about this. It was a pretty big thing to me.

All this while, my head was all jumbled up and I could hardly concentrate. Every time I thought about that gift in my locker and the person who gave it to me, my face would start getting hot all over again. During Geography after lunch, Angela commented that I looked as if I was getting a heat stroke.

Ten minutes before Geography ended, the sky that now was finally dark and clouded began to pour the rain down. I smiled when I saw Angela groaning and using funny hand gestures to point at the sky to me.

After class, I laughed to Angela while we were packing up, "At least you have a boyfriend whose name is Ben Cheney to send you home."

Angela shrugged, "I love the rain actually. It's a good thing we don't have lightning and thunder during this time of the season. I'd love to go walking home in the rain."

As we were walking out of the classroom, Angela suddenly stopped talking and nodded towards my right and I looked at her puzzled. She just gestured with her eyes once more and quickly said, "I think Ben wants to leave early today so uh, see you err – tomorrow."

I just gazed at her. _What's got into her? _And when I turned around, I found my answer.

"Hello," Edward smiled with one hand gripping onto his bag strap.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I was just about to go to my locker and get the uh, stuff."

He laughed when he realized what I was referring to, "Funny, Ms. Swan."

"I try to be." I walked towards my locker and opened it. I began to sort out how I was going to bring home the gift without getting anyone suspicious. I placed the wrappers and the ribbon inside the box carefully with the phone and closed the box.

I tried to ignore the fact that he was just standing next to me watching my every move.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted a ride home today," he finally said.

"Don't you need to meet up with the others or something?"

"No, they left earlier. It's just you and me."

I closed my locker. "I think Jacob might be looking for me."

Edward's face fell a little. "Do you think he will mind if I gave you a lift home again today?"

I just stared in awe. This boy is an unbelievable gorgeous guy even with an upset face and with his piercing green eyes, he is impenetrable.

"I suppose not…"

Edward's face once more lit up, "Great! Give me a minute. I forgot something from my locker."

I walked out of the main door; I suddenly remembered the dare and my eyes quickly darted to the shade where Edward parked his car. There was nothing different about Edward's car. I was beginning to feel relieved until I saw _it_.

I felt my breath caught in my throat. If I didn't know better, I would choke but I was glued to my spot – stunned by what I was looking at. Then, I saw Jacob get up just from beside Edward's car with greasy hands. Soon, Embry and Quil followed but both of them saw me and quickly left the scene.

"Catch you later, Jake! You're on your own now!" Embry yelled above the roaring of the rain pour and both he and Quil both ran to their cars.

"So, what do you think?" Jacob's voice asked when he came up the steps to stand near me.

"Jake…I can't believe you…oh shit – crap…"

Jake's hair was dripping wet with droplets running down his jacket and his t-shirt was soaked. I could feel the terror building up inside me. Part of it was my fury at Jake for doing this and disappointment in myself to even give him the idea to so. I hated myself.

Then, I heard Edward's voice next to me, "Want to go, Bella?"

He looked up to see Jacob and nodded, obviously trying his best to be courteous, "Hi."

Jacob didn't even bother to be modest about it. "I hope this will make it clear that you are never to treat her like that ever again, Masen. Nobody should treat a girl that way, _ever_. I thought of all people you should know how to treat one."

I stared at my shoes. I couldn't bring myself to look up at him but I could still see from the corner of my eyes what was happening.

Edward arched an eyebrow, "Sorry?"

"Spare the excuses. All she wanted was her flash drive and your big-head just wouldn't allow that, would it?"

I saw Edward suddenly go rigid. He just stood unmoving and I could feel his gaze burning a hole right at my cheek.

Jacob pointed over to Edward's car, "Just a small token of appreciation."

"I didn't do much, unfortunately. Bella was too kind to you. In fact, she refused to be a part of it and I knew she would back out in the end," and I felt Jacob turning to me, "I kinda knew you wouldn't go through it. I just made that dare to make you feel like you had control over something. I was planning on doing this already anyway, with or without your participation. I left early this morning so I could steal the key and the clamps from the caretaker."

Jacob lazily looked back up to Edward and smirked, "The caretaker has gone home too so that means there is no spare key for you to open those clamps on your car. Looks like you have to walk home, Masen. You can collect your car tomorrow."

That was it. "Stop it, Jacob. Just, stop!"

Jacob blinked at me, "I thought this was what you wanted? He hurt you, remember?"

I took a deep breath, "Yes he did, but there was something else. Something that I missed and I overreacted. I trust Edward, Jacob. I really do. So please, give him the key so he can open up the clamps on the wheels of his car."

Jacob looked at me for awhile before saying, "I don't have the key. Embry took it with him."

I felt those familiar cool hands gently gripping on my wrist and Edward turned me around to face him, "Bella, it's alright. I will walk. It's fine."

I shook my head slowly, "It's my fault. You don't deserve this…"

Then, he did something strange. He smiled at me sadly and my heart was breaking. I swear I could almost here the cracking sounds of it.

"Maybe I do. It was wrong for me to treat you that way no matter what my intentions were. I felt sick after I did it, whether you're going to believe that or not. I know what you're probably wondering and I'll say it for you to hear. I am not angry at you and I don't blame you."

He sighed heavily, "Though I wish you would have just punched or slap me instead of involving the last person that I could ever have the most patience with."

Jacob grunted disapprovingly. I almost forgot that he was just behind me.

"I'll walk home with you…" I pleaded.

Edward chuckled as he left go of me, "And get your new gift soaked? I don't think so. It will be the only way I can contact you outside of school anyway."

Then, he humbly looked at Jacob and said in a calm but threatening tone, "If you _ever_ touch my car again or abuse Bella's feelings by using them to get back at me, I'll make sure that you won't be able to do anything with those itchy hands of yours for _at least_ a week."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

Edward finally walk down the staircase and stepped out into the open rain. He was soaked in a matter of minutes. He titled his head a little to push the dripping wet hair out of his face. Unlike Jacob, Edward looked like he has just finished posing for a hair-gel commercial or was in the process of filming one. With his shirt sticking to his incredible body, it was no wonder scores of girls who were huddling nearby by in umbrellas or raincoats were staring at him like they had seen heaven.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I threw my bag neatly on to my chair and shut my door. I could still hear Caroline's voice grumbling about my wet clothes. I hadn't the nerve to tell her my car got clamped in school. I avoided Elizabeth's room too.

I removed my clothes and tossed them over to the laundry basket. I really needed a shower. I was freezing because of that little stroll under the rain.

As I stood under that gushing hot water, I sighed. As I was walking home today, I saw Jacob's car passing by. I could tell Bella was staring at me through the window but I didn't want to look at her. I probably had caused her enough trouble.

As I dried myself and slipped on a new set of outfit, I sat down and tried to start on my essay due for Economics. I shook my head in annoyance as I thought about Jacob. He was really getting on my nerves but I supposed he must have really enjoyed himself.

This was the first out of a long time since Jacob managed to pull a successful revenge on me. Normally Jasper and Emmett would be making sure that Jacob wasn't going to pointlessly try and pull a quick one on me. Ever since Jacob had told everyone about my biggest secret, he had just declared a second Cold War.

I always tried my best to stay out of his way and be as polite as possible if ever confronted but today, he crossed the line. Then, I closed my eyes when I thought about Bella. I must have really hurt her trust in me today. When she said back at the steps that she really trusted me, I felt like I had just been hit with a ton of bricks.

I suppose I deserved what happened today.

I began to draw and scribble aimlessly Bella's name around my empty essay paper. There was something about this girl that was getting to me. I never felt this way about someone before. Not even when Tanya said that she loved me. I didn't feel the same way and I knew it. But for Bella, I wasn't certain about anything.

But Jasper was right. I couldn't lead her on. Not when I'm already going to get married to someone. I should get my mind off her. The cell phone was neat, but now it's over. She's going to be just a friend and nothing more. I sighed again and crumpled up the paper.

Her face was stuck in my mind. Those beautiful brown eyes that were so full of emotion when she said she wanted to come along and walk with me in the rain. God – if only she could. I'd give nothing else than to hold her hand and walk home together in the rain. I remember watching _The Notebook_ with the gang in the Cineplex once. Tanya kept telling me that we needed to kiss and make up if we ever quarreled like the way how Allie and Noah did. I grinned as I remembered how Emmett kept throwing popcorn at the screen.

Suddenly, my phone rang and I stared at the number cautiously before picking up.

"This better be good. I'm in no position to go shopping with you right now."

"You can go shopping to buy Bella something but you won't go with me?" Alice sniffed before continuing, "Friday is movie day! You know what that means right?"

"Yeah, you found another way to make me broke. Well done." And I heard Jasper erupting with laughter in the background.

Alice groaned, "Don't I wish? Anyway the bad news is that Tanya is going out of town for the weekend on Friday afternoon to run some errands for her Mum. Personal stuff I guess so we are short of one person."

"I don't need a date to watch a movie, Alice."

"Yes you do! I mean you would see like two pairs of couples and then suddenly, a lone wolf like you hanging around like a sore thumb. Don't you think that's a bit upsetting?"

"Okay so cancel the outing then. If it would kill you that much I mean."

"NO! Emmett has been bugging me to choose King Kong for quite sometime. It's directed by Peter Jackson and he's the guy who did Lord of The Rings. Even you liked that movie so don't you dare declare that this would be a crap movie."

When I didn't answer, she yelled, "YOU SAW THE TRAILER!"

"Okay! I'm going!"

"Great! Who are you going to bring? Err…Rosalie has made a list of people who are not allowed to be invited to take Tanya's place. Can I read it out now?"

"I don't think I have a choice do I?"

"No you don't. So, Lauren Mallory is not allowed because Rosalie thinks she's a total boot licker, whatever that means. Jessica Stanley is not allowed because Tanya hates her guts for asking you out in eighth grade. All the girls from your Business class are not allowed. All the girls sitting three rows in front of you for History are not allowed either. And -"

The list went on for quite sometime and I finally interrupted, "Actually, there is someone I would like to invite."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then. Bye!" and Alice hung up.

I twirled my pen around between my fingers. There was only one girl that I could think of right now. Probably the only girl I ever wanted as well. I searched through the contacts in my phone till I found her number. I remember saving her number from the moment I bought that phone for her. Before I could stop myself, I had pressed the call button.

It rang for a long time and I was just about to give up till I heard the voice that made the corner of my lips curl into an unmistakable smile.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, I was just wondering if you were –"

"Edward?" The tone of her voice made it clear that she was smiling too.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Sorry I took a long time to pick up. I couldn't figure out how to answer it…" and I knew she was embarrassed by it. It was something that I liked about her, especially if she blushed because she wasn't afraid to admit her flaws.

I laughed, "It's alright. It's cool. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me on Friday."

There was silence on the other end for awhile and I carefully said, "Bella? You still there?"

"Um, yeah. Just with you?"

I closed my eyes. My guess about her not wanting to be near me was true. To my surprise, it stung a little but I tried to ignore it. She probably thinks I'm a crazy lovesick guy who is deprived from love itself. I better approach with caution – I thought before answering her.

"No, no, no don't worry. The whole gang is coming. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett."

She teased, "So, is it like a couple date?"

I twisted my mouth. You've come this far. What else is there to lose? There's no better day than to crash and burn right now if she rejected me. And over a phone line too – _excellent_.

"Well, if you don't mind. I would very much like you to be my date that day. I promise I won't try to hold your hand or…anything you don't want me to. We can just go as friends, you know?"

"I'd love to," she answered almost immediately.

There was a fire building up inside me. Every moment her addictive voice replied, the further it added more fuel to this flame. I knew I was gripping my phone very tightly and I nearly decided to bite my tongue from saying anything further. But it was useless.

I couldn't stop myself, "By the way, I was wondering if, maybe you wanted to sit with me during lunch tomorrow?"

* * *

**Edward is rich - he can afford to buy her something like that. Sigh, damn it why is he not real?**

**So, for those who hated me thinking Bella was going to do something horrid etc. there you go. She didn't. :) I was debating with myself what movie they were going to watch and suddenly on HBO, King Kong flashed on the screen. I loved that movie! Although there was this whole talk about the original being better etc. I think Naomi Watts is gorgeous and Adrien Brody is awesome! Jack Black too! Peter Jackson is amazingggggg**

**Okay enough ranting. READ and REVIEW. I am bracing myself for lots of horrible reviews because somehow I just have this feeling many people will hate me for this chapter :( I'm sorry...but it had to be written one way or another.**

**Till next update! I can't wait to write the date scene - er the movie scene I mean. Can you imagine Emmett throwing popcorn around? Woohoo! A night to remember :)**


	9. Another Kind of Date

**Yeah I know what you're thinking. WHOA! Another new chapter so quickly?! Trust me, with this quick update, you'll appreciate it. Why? Because the ending of this chapter is going to make you guys kill me for ending it there. :) Because I might not be updating anytime soon.**

**Besides (shrug) I was free to finish it :) hehe. Read this chapter carefully or you might miss some points off. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - Don't own Twilight. END:D

* * *

Playlist - OK Go - You're so Damn Hot **

I will tell you later in the chapter where you should start playing the song. Look out for the A/N!

* * *

_**Another Kind of Date**_

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!"

I looked up sleepily, "Huh, what?"

Angela shook her head, "What are you doing? You're sleeping in class!"

I quickly looked up. I was relieved when I saw the class was empty and the hallways were packed with people. I thought I had _really_ fallen asleep in class. I hardly slept again last night after the phone call with Edward. I had tossed and turned around till probably after midnight.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, "No I wasn't. I just rested my eyes after the class ended and Mr. Ellis walked out…"

I began to put away my stuff into my bag while yawning again, "What are you doing here? You don't take English Literature with me."

Angela sat down on an empty desk just next to me and rested her chin on her two hands on the desk, "Why are you so sleepy?"

I could hear the taunt in her voice, "What's your point, Angela?"

"I dunno. You were nodding off in Geography this morning. You seem to have a lot happening in your life lately," and she lifted her eyebrows up and down several times teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, but fondly at Angela, "Oh yes, I go out and drink day and night. I don't come back till the wee hours of the morning."

Angela grimaced, "Even if that is true, I feel insulted that I'm not invited."

I looked at her in disbelief, "You know how Ben would feel if he ever caught you drinking and dancing."

Angela sighed, "Maybe it's time I went out and showed my true colours. I feel like there is a part of me deep down that is still waiting to be released. I have no idea what's holding it back though…"

I shook my head, "I hope you're not considering that it is Ben that is holding you back."

Angela was silent for awhile. Then, she stood up and said, "Anyway, the reason I came here was because someone is looking for you. And I said I would find you for him since he was so worried that you stood him up. He's waiting for you at the table."

My heart leapt, "Who?"

"You remember Tyler? He asked you to come and sit with him and Mike today, remember?"

I frowned, "Oh yeah. I don't see we all can't sit together though. I mean, it is still in the same table just a little further down _away_ from Lauren and Jessica."

Angela grinned, "Well you know the guys. They just can't wait to get you all for themselves."

Then she leaned over towards me, "Not to mention that they are worried they might lose you to Prince Charming."

"Angela!"

"It's true! I've never seen him look that way at anyone before! Nearly every girl in school is starting to notice this. He gives you a phone when you told him you didn't have one. He willingly offers to send you home. He waits for you outside your class."

"The phone was just, maybe…he felt sorry for me."

"Doubt that. Seriously I do."

"I live next door to him. I don't think it would hurt if he just sent me home. No excess petrol used up."

"Point made but he does realize you already have someone sending you home. Edward never even gives Tanya rides home anymore since…since I dunno. The point is, it's all very strange, don't you think?" Angela pointed out.

"You think too much, Angela. Let's go for lunch."

Before I could stand up from my seat, Angela quickly said, "You know, I was just kidding about Tyler. I mean yes, he was looking for you just now but I knew you didn't want to sit with him so I told him I didn't know where you were."

I nodded, "Okay, thanks. If what you told me before is true, then I don't think Jessica and Lauren would be too willing to welcome me back with open arms."

"Wait! And another thing. There is someone else looking for you now too. He was _actually_ waiting outside the class right. I offered to go in first because you were mumbling his name in your sleep. But I suppose it's all pointless now since he probably heard every single detail of our conversation."

I gasped, "I hate you."

Angela chuckled before walking out into the hallway, "You know that isn't true. He's probably waiting for you at the cafeteria now. See you later!"

I stood at the side of my desk for a moment before moving to walk out to the hallways. I walk down the staircases with the crowds of people, waving to the few I knew. Finally at the cafeteria level, I slowly stopped at the side walls and peeked around.

Suddenly, a voice whispered in my ear, "I suppose standing Tyler Crowley up was acceptable. Funny even, maybe. But I hope you weren't thinking of doing that to me too?"

I quickly shook my head, "No, I was actually I was looking for the bathroom. The ones upstairs were under maintenance."

Edward leaned forward with his arms folded, "Looking for a bathroom? In the cafeteria?"

I bit my lip nervously, "Err, I guess I got lost."

Edward shook his head, "It's already your fourth day here, Isabella Swan. I think 'lost' isn't the relevant term."

"Did you manage to undo the clamps on your car this morning?" I asked.

Edward nodded lazily, "Yeah. It was not such a big deal. Do me a favour. If I ever pissed you off or did anything to hurt you, please slap me. Or punch me. Do something that has you, and you only in it and would not involve that Jacob Black _ever_ again."

I nodded, "Sounds good."

Edward winked, "Ready to come to my table?"

Then, just from behind Edward, the pixie like girl, Alice who had excitement dancing in her eyes popped out, "Are you sitting with us today?"

I nodded, "Yup. Is that going to be intrud –?"

"What rubbish. We love the extra company! Come on!"

Alice and Edward led me through the crowd and busy walkways of the cafeteria. I sighed as I saw how gracefully Edward and Alice walked through the cafeteria. I should give up any hope that he could ever be mine. It's utterly impossible.

Finally we reached over to the table that had those familiar godly looking people gazing at me. I briefly studied each of those beautiful faces. I knew their names from the very first day I had sat in the cafeteria. As I sat down next to Edward, I could feel that the strawberry blonde beauty sitting opposite him was not very happy.

"Guys, meet Edward's Bella," Alice promptly said as she took a big bite out of her doughnut.

"Edward's Bella?" Rosalie laughed but I could see that she was throwing Tanya a funny look when she thought I wasn't looking.

Emmett ruffled his curls, "First question, Jessica Alba or Eva Longoria?"

Rosalie growled, "Emmett, what did I say about asking this question _ever_ again?"

"Sorry babe. Forgot about that," Emmett quickly apologized.

"Come on, Rose. You know they are no match for you in Emmett's eyes," Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm beginning to have my doubts," Rosalie shook her head then she turned to me, "So, are you going to coming with us tomorrow night for the movie?"

I suppose Rosalie had good intentions of asking to bring up a conversation since her eyes were sincere enough. But it was wrong time and wrong place as suddenly Tanya cleared her throat.

"Edward, do you mind coming with me to help me get some more food? I'm starving."

Edward, who already suspected this to happen, nodded casually, "Sure."

When they both were out of earshot, Emmett said, "Aw, don't worry about Tanya. She tends to get a little overly possessive over Edward sometimes. You should have seen that death glare she gave that Stanley chick when she tried to ask Edward out before."

Rosalie smiled, "Edward and Tanya are very close. All of us are so please don't feel that we are being unfriendly or hostile. We just have a very close bond. And we like to keep things within us."

I realized I should have thought this over. In the heat of the moment when Edward invited me, my head was just so clouded up I wasn't quick enough to think it through. Right after we hung up, the questions began to swim in.

Why wasn't Tanya going? Was I just a replacement? Did they invite me because they felt sorry for me? Is Tanya alright with me going with Edward instead?

Jasper looked at me closely and said, "I can see that…"

Alice groaned, "No, Jazz. Not another one of your predictions on how someone is feeling right now. People are just telling you it's correct because they don't want to hurt your _own_ feelings."

Jasper gave a quick kiss on Alice's forehead, "It's a good thing I love you," and then he turned back to me to continue, "I can see that…you have many doubts lately. You're not really sure about going through with something. Your trust in someone is a little too high for your liking and you are worried that this might end badly."

Emmett snorted with laughter, "You really crack me up at times, Jazz. Where did you get that from? Tarot Online?"

Jasper shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

My mind seemed to be millions of miles away. Even when Edward and Tanya came back and everyone was laughing and joking, I couldn't help realize that Jasper's 'prediction' made startling sense. He had just summed up every single thought in my head with a few sentences.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I sighed and look up to those green eyes, "I'm fine…just a little tired…"

Edward's eyes were inquisitive but his face fell a little again, "Do you want to go back to your own table? I wouldn't mind if -"

"No, no, it's not that. I love it here. I just need…some air. I'm going to go to the little girls' room awhile," I joked.

I love being anywhere with you, Edward – I thought silently. But it was just wrong place and wrong time. Tanya's presence was making me uneasy. It was like I was hanging around their necks like an old dead goose.

Just before lunch ended, I went to the bathroom. Somehow I just felt I needed to get away from the table. It was hard, very hard. They were all so perfect and everything about them was so smooth and unreal. The way they ate, laughed, joked and practically any other thing that could cross your mind.

Suddenly, a short black cropped hair girl appeared in the reflection. I screamed slightly.

"Hey! It's me!" Alice quickly assured and patted my back.

I nodded and washed my face. Sitting next to Edward is never a good idea. My face would get all hot and red. Not a very pretty sight if I do say so myself. Alice just stood behind me in silence for awhile.

"I was just wondering if we make you uncomfortable in any way at all. Did we insult you?" Alice's voice was full of concern and dread.

"No."

"Jazz has a really great talent at spotting when someone isn't very comfy at that moment. And he said you were like a fish out water," Alice implied.

I mumbled, "Pretty straight forward, aren't you?"

Alice shrugged, "We've never had others sitting with us before. Nobody ever wanted to try and sit with us. And let me tell you something…"

Nobody? It was shocking! Why wouldn't anyone want to sit with them? Maybe because you are a little too intimidating for people's taste – I thought. I waited for her to tell me that she hated me. I was annoying. I was disrupting the peace of their little colony. I needed to leave and get out of her face. I was to leave Edward alone and never ever bother them again. I was to –

"I don't hate it. I love having you around. You're pretty funny when you don't try to be. And there is something about you that tells me that we, as in you and me, we can get along if you gave me a chance," Alice smiled.

"Don't get frightened off by Tanya. Like Emmett said, she is a little over possessive over him, which is pretty pointless I must say. Edward doesn't like it either but we've all been friends for a long time and Edward is just well – Edward. He's brought up that way, I guess. He likes to avoid confrontations and unnecessary bad endings."

"But why is Tanya so possessive over Edward?" But of course, who wouldn't be?

"Isn't it already obvious? Tanya is in love with Edward and she has always been since they first met. Tanya was the latest to join our group. It was Edward and Jasper first. Then Jasper met me and brought me to hang around with both of them. In fifth grade, Edward hung around with Emmett in PE."

Alice sighed, "Then, Emmett got himself a girlfriend, Rosalie in sixth grade. Finally, Rosalie made friends with Tanya from Art and Design."

They take Art and Design? I could never be as creative as that – I thought sadly.

She turned to smile at me, "So that is our tragic little history. But it seems something has changed about Edward. He once told me that there is no one in his life that he could devote to. I felt it was so unfair to Edward because with a guy like him, there are so many girls that have no idea what they are missing. But I suppose it's for the best too. It makes it easier for Edward since he always said that he never wanted to date."

I swallowed. This was a little too much in detail.

Alice winked, "I'm not a mind reader, Bella. But it doesn't take a genius to notice the way Edward looks at you. The way he looks at you is the something only Tanya dreams of. If you notice, Edward has become really pleasant to other people lately. Edward is a pretty closed up guy and he doesn't really talk to anyone else unless he really needs to. You can say he was pretty arrogant about it before you came."

Alice grinned, "Which is why I have to ask. How did you feel when he gave you that phone? Edward never buys gifts for anyone except us, but only on our birthdays. Was it your birthday yesterday? I doubt so."

My face was getting hot again, "I err – felt really…"

Alice tapped her mouth, "Never mind that. So, I hope you don't think that we're replacing Tanya with you for the movie date. You know, Edward could have just _not_ invited anyone but he wanted to invite you. That just says something, doesn't it?"

I was speechless.

The bell rang and before parted ways, Alice placed her number into my phone and said, "There is more to us than meets the eye. Plus, I can't wait for tomorrow night! I'll make sure you'll have tons fun."

I think I was going to like Alice.

* * *

Friday night arrived a little too quickly than I could handle. As I began to look for something to wear in my cupboard, History class today was still lingering in my mind. It was that time of the day where I could sit next to Edward because I had to, not because I wanted to. 

On both accounts, they suited me. We had a test during the lesson so Edward and I didn't talk much but after class ended; my face was a tomato once more. Before Edward had left the classroom, he called to me that he would ring me up before he came to pick me up from the house tonight. The stares that were flowing in towards me were incredible.

Jacob and Billy weren't around now. They had a family function to attend to so Billy had told me to make my own dinner plans. Jacob wasn't too keen when he heard that I was going out with Edward and the rest tonight but I was still rather annoyed at him for what happened on Wednesday. After I had just pulled on my outfit, the doorbell rang. I grabbed my sling bag and rushed down the staircase.

**A/N – I suppose to add a little more fun and effect here, you can insert the song by OK Go – You're so Damn Hot here. It works for me somehow!**

I threw open to door to see Edward standing there in a long sleeved collared black shirt. He had folded his sleeves neatly up to his elbow. His dark jeans that complimented his long, lanky legs were killing me.His hair was still a little shiny and damp from a shower. But he still looked like that model I was imagining doing the hair gel commercial on Wednesday when he walked under the rain.

I looked at my outfit. I was wearing a plain baby blue spaghetti strapped top and my old black jeans. I had wrapped my cardigan around my waist since Renee had always told me that it would be cold in cinemas since I was young. I probably looked like a commoner compared to him.

He flashed me his perfect pearly whites, "Hi there. You look…"

"Like shit…" I sniffed.

He bit his lips slightly and smiled, "Sexy."

I laughed and sighed, "You don't have to be _too_ nice. I know when I look like Beauty. But sadly it's clear that I'm the Beast."

Edward gazed at me with those smoldering green eyes, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

I looked at him. I couldn't believe that someone like him would be standing here right now with me. My eyes moved down to his lips. I pressed my lips together tightly. _No! He just wants to be friends! Don't ruin it! _I silently thought. But with that silence that was surrounding us, it wasn't really my best ally at the moment.

"So, ready to go then?" Edward's voice broke my ogling secession.

* * *

As we entered the lounge area of the cinema floor, Alice caught a sight of me and ran over, "So glad you could make it!" 

Jasper came over and gave a pat on Edward's back, "We've decided. Today is caramel. If Emmett throws the butter and salt around, I don't think we'll get to see through half an hour of this three hour movie."

Edward nodded, "Good point. Where is he?"

Alice pointed over to the concession stand, "Buying the stuff."

Jasper handed over two tickets, "Here are yours. Sorry, we couldn't get any other seats except the couple seats. The ones at the sides and are not separated with an armrest."

Alice eyes gleamed, "It's convenient for cuddling."

I nodded nervously. The worst thing that could happen now was Edward rejecting me and saying that he didn't want to be that close to me at all. To my relief, Edward just threw me a reassuring smile. Soon, Emmett and Rosalie made their way over. Rosalie was striking in her heels that made her lovely legs even more noticeable. Her long golden hair was done in such a way that would make any girl wished that hair transplants were easier done than said.

"Hi Bella. Cute shoes," Rosalie smiled.

I stared at my old Clarks sandals and frowned, "Thanks."

Emmett held out the popcorn and drinks, "Here you go. Twin sets of Caramel Combos. I only buy Coke and no other drink so if you're looking for others, you're out of luck. Nothing here but nice big and large cup of fizzy caffeine."

I shuffled nervously as I saw that Emmett had bought only one large sized drink and popcorn set. It was obviously meant for couples as Alice took it gladly and began to throw some of the popcorn into Jasper's mouth teasingly.

Emmett suddenly slapped his head, "Damn. I forgot that it wasn't all three couple dates. Sorry Bella. Looks like you're going to be tasting Edward's fluids. I'm glad that he seems pretty okay with it though. He used to be such a dick about -"

Edward threw an elbow at Emmett's side before looking at me, "Would it bother you? I could go get you another one and -"

"No, it's fine. I don't mind…" I shrugged.

Rosalie linked her arm with Emmett and nodded, "Let's go in. I love to see the commercials and advertisements."

Jasper linked his arms with Alice and quickly said to me, "Make sure you don't sit in front of Emmett and Rosalie. _If_ Emmett does throw the popcorn, you will regret taking that spot. Normally they will be sitting at the most front, followed by Alice and me. Then Edward and err, you."

"You'll be seeing tons of making out scenes happening from Em and Rose's area but it's better than getting popcorn in your hair," Alice made a face that made me laugh.

As the four of them walked into the dark hall, Edward handed me the drink, "I really could buy another one. Or we could get another straw since Emmett failed to get an extra…"

I shook my head, "Nah. So, you share food and drinks with Tanya every time you guys go out?"

Edward frowned, "Only the popcorn bit. I never take any sips from the drink. Not even if there were two separate straws."

I couldn't help myself, "So, how come you don't mind it with me?"

You're going to regret asking that, Bella. Don't push your luck! You totally blew now. He's going to think you're some kind of desperate idiot – I thought bitterly.

Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile and he lifted his hand to brush back my hair to tuck it behind my ear, "Because you're my Bella. Is that a good enough reason?"

It's good enough for me – I mumbled.

So the movie went on. Alice was right about the making out secessions. It was like watching another movie altogether. Occasionally, Emmett would fling popcorn around when the movie began to drag. Jasper and Alice were the sweetest couple I had ever seen. At times, Jasper would adjust Alice's jacket properly to make sure she was warm enough. He would put his arm around her and both of them would lay their heads together on their sides.

I tried my best to concentrate on the movie. But I could feel these invisible electric current going up and down beside me. When Edward's arm would accidentally brush against mine, I would always tighten up my muscles to stay still as possible so I wouldn't flinch too obviously. Sometimes I would peek from behind my curtain of hair to look at Edward. His face was so serious and absorbed by the movie. There were times where he would fold him arms together and sit forward, like he was trying to figure out the significance of something.

Once, I put my hand into the popcorn packet to take some out and suddenly I brushed against Edward's hand who was also reaching for some at the same time. I began to silently pray and thank the heavens that the cinema was dark. I didn't dare to look up to see his expression. The entire time I tried to ignore my thirst and not take a single sip from the drink.

Then, there was a part in the movie where the gory scenes came like people were getting eaten by giant insects or getting drained by huge leeches. I felt sick when I saw those parts. The giant gorilla was cuddly enough but if there was one thing that scared me even more than blood, it had to be enhanced insects. I started to breath heavily. My eyes were practically bugling out of my sockets and might even pop out if I wasn't trying to crease my forehead so hard.

I made a grab for the popcorn packet. Maybe I could keep my mind of things if I tried to drown myself in the caramel. But when my hand gripped onto something, it definitely wasn't popcorn packet. It was smooth and icy. _Crap_, I thought. _He's going to freak out now_. But my breath became short gaps as I felt that icy hand prying my fingers from his wrist to transfer it to his palm. He linked our fingers together and placed it just between our seats. I could feel his thumb stroking gently my own. I couldn't remember much of the movie after that. All that was occupying my mind was that long, slender hand that was intertwining with mine.

Finally, the movie was over. The lights came on and I was expecting Edward to wrench his hand away quickly so that the others wouldn't see or get the wrong idea. But he didn't.

First, Jasper saw it as he stood up to stretch. He stop midway and stared. Next was Alice but she took longer than Jasper to see what was going on. When she finally saw both of us still sat down with our hands together, she starting bouncing up and down with a gleeful face. Rosalie and Emmett soon came up to find out why we weren't beginning to walk down. Emmett roared with laughter about something like "I knew it!" but I wasn't sure. When Rosalie saw it, her expression was different than the rest.

It was a little unfathomable.

But I suppose I don't blame her. I mean here I was getting it on with her best friend's object of affection. But Edward didn't return the infatuation, according to Alice. Outside, everyone began to talk about the movie. I didn't say much but Edward was still holding my hand. I felt that those electric currents were going up and down my arm now. Rosalie was now distracted by the conversation so I didn't feel so uneasy anymore.

"Okay, I gotta go. I'd be murdered if I get back any later than eleven. I need to send you back home too, Jazz," Alice finally said.

"Right. See you around guys. We'll meet up during the rest of the weekend or something," Jasper nodded.

Alice came over and gave me a hug, "Thanks for coming. You were really great. Come out with us more often, okay?"

I quickly glanced at Rosalie, "Err, do you think that's such a good idea?"

Rosalie suddenly broke into a smile, "Of course it is. The more the merrier."

Emmett nodded, "We'll see you later too."

When they walked away, I turned to Edward, "I need another drink. Do you mind if I get one?"

Edward grinned, "Of course not."

* * *

In the car, as Edward drove me home, I remained silent as I took slow long sips from my drink. I wasn't sure what to say. Rosalie's expression back in the cinema was bothering me greatly. 

"You alright? Was it something I did?" Edward' asked carefully.

"No, it's not that. I'm just worried I might have offended Rosalie in some way today. I hope I'm not going to cause any havoc to this -"

Edward shook his head, "No, don't think that way. Rosalie is much nicer than you think. Accepting someone new isn't very easy for just about anyone."

"Is just that, I feel she's torn between Tanya and me. That she has to choose for her loyalty to Tanya and making a new friend."

"Why do you say that it's loyalty to Tanya? You aren't doing anything wrong."

I threw an annoyed look at Edward, "I won't say I'm exactly smart, but like Alice said, it doesn't take a genius to know when someone is in love. If I was Tanya, I wouldn't like it if I knew that the guy I loved was holding hands with another girl who replaced her today."

Edward blinked before sighing, "Listen, you aren't a replacement. I _wanted_ you to come whether Tanya was going to be here or not. How am I going to get you to see that? I knew it would be probably hard like perhaps sharing drinks or popcorn. But for you to think that you're just a replacement? That's…"

I bit on my straw.

"That's just not you, Bella. The Bella I know is a girl who wouldn't give a care in the world about what others thought. Neither would she bring herself down so low to think that she's just some girl to be placed beside an idiot like me…I'm sure you know that you are so much better than that."

He finally slowed down right outside Jacob's house. He pressed on the break and switched off the engine. He leaned back on his chair and sighed again.

"Tanya expressed her interest in me but I clearly said in a courteous gentlemanly fashion that I did not return the feeling. End of story. Now it is not your fault that I like you. If you want to blame anyone, heck, blame it on me. I'm the one who won't leave you alone."

My heart fluttered. Did I just hear that right?

"If Tanya is the reason why you won't return your feelings to me, or that you really just don't have any interest in me at all, then -"

I leaned forward and placed a finger on his lips. It was daring, I knew but I couldn't stop now. Then, I placed my hand back down on my lap.

"Now it's your turn to have no idea what you are saying…" I softly said.

His smoldering green eyes were burning into mine this time but he quickly cut it off by looking down at the drink I was still holding in my other hand, "If you were so dying of thirst, why didn't you just take a sip back in the cinema?"

"I didn't want you to feel awkward…"

"Awkward?" he arched an eyebrow. He gently took the drink from my hand and I gasped as he placed the straw between his lips and took a huge gulp from it. When he finished my drink, he trailed his tongue over his upper lip mischievously.

I knew I was going to have problems again sleeping tonight when he smiled coyly, "I think you taste delicious."

* * *

**Um - yeah. My point exactly. So how is that for a first date? I tried to make Bella a little more 'Take Control' - ish if not this story would be moving extremely slow. Time for the romance to BLOSSOM! Before it's too late and Edward gets married :( the irony of it though. **

**Rosalie has to be a little hostile because she's just meant to be that way. I try not to make people too OOC. I try :( but sometimes it may not work. Tanya - well, we'll know more about her soon enough! **

**For those who are wondering when they are going to find out they are supposed to get married, etc. It's coming soon don't worry. I got two words. Birthday Celebration :) Spunky 18!**

**Hopefully I can update soon :(**


	10. We Used to be Friends

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Although I suppose I'm a wee bit late. Well, I tried my best to complete every single busy thing I was suppose to do. I suppose if I put my mind to it it didn't take that long before I could upload. I was kind of worried!**

**WARNING - This chapter is a bit eventful and plus, it might seem a little tad OOC and it flips through several POVs in this chapter. Sorry about that but the chapter had to be done so that you guys know what's going on! **

_ps - to Just Call Me Mrs Cullen. - See! I did update during Valentines Day. Although I suppose what you wanted the chapter to be isn't quite...like it. lol. _

_Therefore, I dedicate this chapter to you :) Reader and Reviewer Just Call Me Mrs Cullen._

**Disclaimer - Don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Playlist - We Used to Be Friends by The Dandy Warhols**

Haha - I listened to this song while I was writing the Cafe scene. Very appropriate :)

* * *

_**We Used to be Friends**_

**Jacob's POV**

I fidgeted on the couch that morning. It was making me nervous just thinking about what had been happening this few days. I couldn't think calmly.

Bella hadn't spoken to me much since Wednesday after I did that to Masen's car. She said she wasn't mad because it was partly her fault too but somehow, even when she was talking to me, I could tell that her mind was being distracted by _him_. I hardly touched it, unfortunately. Maybe I was a bit of a jerk to tell her that I would have done it anyways. My main reason was simply to just let her know that she shouldn't be treated that way.

I sighed when I remembered how she wanted to go off with him to walk in the rain. Embry said it was jealously but I prefer to look at it as disappointment. Quil pointed out that I was falling for her, hard. I thought both of those theories were complete rubbish.

Why is she _still_ being nice to him? Has she forgiven him already? How could she be won over so easily by just a gift?

I scowled – Love cannot be bought. It's a pity Masen's brain works that way. He's a poor rich little kid that's got a bank account that's bursting but no one to return some love. The only woman that loves him back in his life is probably and most likely his own mother.

I groaned and trashed around on the sofa irritably.

Billy who was just about to go out frowned disapprovingly, "Can you cut that noise? It's very rude. Stop destroying the couch, Jacob."

I rolled my eyes.

Billy shook his head, "I won't be back till later tonight. You two better sort out your own food for the rest of the day. Lisa won't be coming over today because I gave her a day off."

I nodded, "Sure thing."

Then, I thought of something, "Hey, Dad!"

Billy stopped in time just before he closed the front door, "What?"

"Do you remember the time you told me about the betrothal between Bella and that Masen next door?"

"What about it?"

"Are you sure they don't know about it? Does Bella know she's going to get married? Does Masen know he is going to marry her?"

Billy's forehead creased once more, "No, I don't think so. From what I know, I should think no, they don't. I'm just waiting till the day Bella will move over to their house."

"What? Why?!"

"When that old, err – Aunt of that boy next door finally tells him on his birthday, she should be moving over to cohabitate with him. I told you she's really traditional," Billy look disgusted.

I sat there in shock. I never heard about this side of the agreement before. She was going to be leaving so soon?

"Anyway, I've got to run. Stay out of trouble," and Billy closed the door.

I sat there thinking. Bella won't marry someone she doesn't love. Right?

_Ding, Ding, Ding_

I stared at the doorway with a puzzled face. When the doorbell rang again I finally stood up to go over to see who it was.

"Did he forget something?" I grumbled.

I opened the door to find myself staring at a light brown haired girl standing at the doorway with a shy smile, "Hi Jacob. Is Bella around?"

* * *

**Bella's POV**

His cool hands trailed down my waist slowly and made the trail up and down about five times before it came up to my cheeks. His lips grazed slightly against my forehead and when he moved his hands back down to my waist, those soft parting lips softly conquered my neck.

At last, those lips came up to meet mine. They slowly parted my lips but his tongue had yet to explore mine. He was patient but I could tell the pressure of his on mine was getting stronger. It went on for quite some time and somehow, my breath was phenomenally able to stand on it's own without trying to catch a breath.

His breath tickled my lips at he whispered, "Still awkward?"

The bed that we were sitting on began to creak as he gently pushed me down, his lips still not leaving from mine. My heart began to thump louder as his hands moved down to my shirt to unbutton my top.

"Edward…" I sighed as his hand moved over my collar bone while gently pushing off the blouse…

Suddenly, I could hear some small muffled voice calling out to me in distance. My view was suddenly becoming misty and I couldn't see anything. I didn't feel his touch anymore either. The voice became louder and louder. Strangely, it sounded very familiar.

Now where have I heard it before…?

My eyes slowly opened and began to focus. There was someone standing over me. I sprang up from my bed in shock.

"Don't do that again, Angela."

She grinned, "Sorry, but it's the only way I can wake you up. Jacob didn't want to let me in earlier but I insisted."

"What are you doing here so early? It's a Saturday…" I rubbed my eyes.

"You told me to come around this time yesterday, remember?"

Then, she folded her arms, "And well, for a second I thought you weren't alone in the room."

I yawned, "Why?"

"Because you kept saying Edward's name, for God sake Bella. For a second I thought that he was really in here with you," Angela made funny noises under her breath.

I blushed when I realized what she must have meant. The dream that she had snapped me out of was probably why I was mumbling his name. I had no idea why I even had that dream about him. I suppose it was from last night when he trailed his tongue over his lips – it woke up my desires and unspeakable fantasies. My head was clouded with the dream I just had.

Angela waved her hand in front of my face, "Hello? Are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, continue."

Angela sat down on my bed next to me, "So, you never really finished telling me what happened last night. You said something about something was delicious…or whatever. Then the line went dead so I assumed you dozed off as usual."

I blinked, "Did I?" So, where was I? Before I err, stopped…"

"You went out with Edward, right? That's what you said. Then?"

"Then nothing. He didn't do anything spectacular…" I mumbled.

"Ah, I see. Well, did he tell you how he felt? Where do you guys stand now?"

"No, he never tells me anything that far. I mean he did say that he liked me but it _could_ mean that he liked me as a friend. He never really developed that point…"

Angela frowned, "And you never asked him again?"

"He's always so unreadable when it comes to this. I don't want to push him that far either. I don't want to rush into anything that could probably be nothing."

Angela smirked, "Oh yes, I suppose it's normal to hold a friend's hand in the cinema? You know what I mean when I say that so don't try to weasel your way out by throwing at me some unnecessary lecture about how people can't be just friends etc. etc."

I laughed, "You sure know me very well."

"So, tell me about your dream. Why was Edward's name being repeated over so _passionately_?" Angela's grin was becoming wider.

The tomato face was back. "Shut up. I was probably telling him to step off or something."

Angela shook her head, "Yeah, probably step off to a more compromising position or something."

"Angela!" I yelled.

She laughed back at me, "Kidding. But you'd never know. You should let him know how you feel though. You can't live with just having him in your dreams with you when you know the real thing is just a few feet away."

I wondered, "Did you…ever get that far with Ben?"

"No. Well, it's not that I'm complaining. I'm desperate for that sort of attention from him. I just, well…He's Ben. I like him that way, you know?"

Then she smiled again, "Besides, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Neither is he. We've never really talked about it with each other before."

I nodded, "I get you, no worries."

Then, she slapped her knees, "The most important question of the day. Do you love him? Before you can even start thinking of going that far with him, you gotta know if you do feel that way about him first, right?"

I closed my eyes. _Sure, it was so easy to fall in love with Edward. His looks, his smile, his charms and the way that he makes you feel. Not to mention how he convinces you that he knows you better than you do about yourself. _Finally, I slowly nodded.

"Well, he said that he trusts me. And that we should never keep any secrets from each other, like best friends, you know?"

"But he probably doesn't feel the same way," but quickly added as Angela began to open her mouth to protest, "Or at least, not that deep as I feel about him. We're not even together…"

Angela gave me a small smile, "It's too bad we can't mind read. I'm sure you'd really know what he is thinking. But actions speak louder than words right?"

_If that's true, I'd love to know what his actions meant last night_, I thought. I felt my face beginning to heat up again. _Oops. _

"Let's get some breakfast. I'll be able to focus better when I have something to eat," I decided.

"Sure. I know this really good café for a reasonable price not far from here," Angela nodded.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The sun was shinning softly through my window. Somehow I could tell it was still early so I didn't budge. But I knew if I didn't, the house would be filled with some unpleasant screams. I stretched slowly on the bed and sighed.

Last night was still fresh in my mind. Those eyes. They were driving me crazy. She was so complex and mysterious. She was the only girl that I could never predict what she as going to do next. I wanted so badly to reach out and run my hands through her soft hair. When she was doubtful about my sincerity to her, I wanted to bring her into my arms and never let go.

But I couldn't. For several reasons which also included that I could have just scared her off.

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

"EDWARD!"

I gasped and I fell off the bed and straight onto the hard wooden floor. It was just right when I landed on my back and it gave a loud thump.

"Ah, crap. Shit, that hurt…" I cursed.

"EDWARD! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Caroline's voice thundered.

"Ouch…" I mumbled, rubbing my back as I got up and walked towards the door.

I slowly opened it to see my fuming Aunt. "Make haste next time, won't you?"

"Sorry," I sighed.

"People are calling for you. They are waiting outside the door," she informed before dragging herself away back to the living room downstairs.

I grumbled. Sometimes Caroline was so unreasonable when she boss our three servants around, Jon, Hortense and Louise. But she would never allow them do _anything_ for me, which included answering the door if it was for me.

I ruffled my hair a little and slowly followed after her downstairs. I rubbed my back again as I went over to the front door.

"Who could be coming over so early?" I wondered and I placed one hand on my hips and with the other free hand, I slowly opened the front door.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Emmett boomed giving me his usual slap on my back, completely ignoring the fact that I was already injured there.

Jasper grinned, "We're here to hand over the ring that you will use to propose to Bella instead of that unknown fiancé girl!"

_SLAM_

I closed my eyes in annoyance. Just before I could turn around to go back upstairs, I heard their voices whimpering with their crocodile tears, "Okay, we lied. Please let us in…"

I opened the door again frowning.

Emmett's face suddenly lit up, "The truth is that we've come to ask for the dirty details. No, no! Don't slam the door again. Just hear me out!"

Jasper quickly added, "And can we come in? We look like unwanted guest since we are just stranded out here. And your Aunt has already slammed the door at us before you came. You doing it a second time could look pretty suspicious."

I shook my head before opening the door wider for them to come in, "You reckon?"

As we went up to the room, Emmett continued, "So, besides you telling us what happened, we'd like to know what's going on? Are you really into Bella now? What about you getting hitch with someone else? When are you going to meet _her_ anyway? Are you planning to tell Bella that those rumors she probably heard are true? I don't think she _doesn't_ know about that rumor that Black spread few years ago."

"One question at a time, please."

When we reached the bedroom, Jasper opened the cupboard and tossed me one of my jeans and a fresh new shirt. "Let's go. We're meeting Rose and Alice at Café Avare for breakfast."

"I don't recall getting invited."

"Well, now you are. They will be there in fifteen minutes and you know what Rose's _always_ has to say when we are late," Emmett shuddered.

I cringed, "Give me a minute."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I sighed, "Thank God he made plans with Embry and Quil. He would have never allowed us to walk there if he came."

"It's good to see you guys still talk. I mean, with what happened and everything on Wednesday. It's amazing how you aren't still mad at him. I'd be pretty unhappy if anyone ever did anything to make Ben upset, especially if it involves his car or anything like that."

"I'm not really the type who bears bitter grudges, I guess…"

Angela laughed as we crossed the street, "I don't mind a ride though."

"Call Ben," I teased.

Angela made a face, "Too late, we're on the way. It's just around the corner."

I gritted my teeth, "But they are famous for their breakfast, bruschettas and French pastries. A little too high class and over-priced…"

She shrugged, "I've never tried it. Almost everyone has gone to the café and said it was good. Let's give it a shot to. You'll never know…"

Then, we finally walked down the pavement through the morning crowd and I caught the sight of a classy little café with the cursive letters printed on their shiny windows 'Café Avare'.

I stopped just outside the café to take a peek at the promotional fliers they had stuck nearby. My eyes whisked through them and I quietly mumbled, "Wow…"

Angela asked nervously, "Wow as in the food or the prices?"

I shifted a glance at Angela before shrugging indifferently, "The food."

We walked in and a sunny looking waiter came over to us, "Good morning, my name is Jason. Table for two?"

"Yes, please," I nodded.

I whispered to Angela, "I only have a few bucks on me now. When I can get a part time job soon, I'll pay you back."

Angela shook her head, "Its fine. It's on me, don't worry."

I frowned, "No! Okay, fine. But I'm paying back the minute I get my first salary."

Once Jason showed us our tables and handed us the menus, I began to unconsciously scan the menu up and down for the prices. I bit my lip as I began to calculate how many salaries I would have to give up to probably pay up this meal.

Jason then came back and nodded, "Ready to order?"

"I'll have the big breakfast special. No sauce please and reduce the cheese," Angela said.

I quickly said, "I'll take the croissant and a cup of coffee."

"Come on Bella. You gotta eat more than that!" Angela exclaimed.

I shook my head, "Not today. I just need something light. I'm not exactly a morning person."

Suddenly, a lady in a suit who was probably the manager came over to Jason, "The VIP customers are here. Your turn to serve them today."

Jason nodded and then turned to us, "Thanks. Your meal will be here shortly."

He walked away quickly and Angela shook her head, "He didn't even take the menus with him. I wonder who those VIP people are."

She looked over to the entrance easily since she was directly sitting in the angle facing the doors while I was facing my side towards that area. Suddenly, I noticed Angela's eyes suddenly widened.

I looked at her, "Are you okay?"

"Look around the room. Do you notice something?"

As I began to move my eyes through the room, I didn't notice anything at first until two waitresses at the corner began to giggle. Then a few more other waitresses began to straighten their outfits. Even the waiters began to run their hands through their hair making themselves a little more presentable.

I felt a hand suddenly gripping the sleeve of my t-shirt and Angela suddenly whispered excitedly, "Oh my gosh! Look!"

I glanced up towards the entrance with a puzzled face. _What's going on? _I wondered.

There was a group of four people that walked in. Suddenly, my eyes widened too when I recognized Rosalie who was at the front. She flipped her long golden hair behind her and nodded towards Jason who was quickly leading them through. Alice was right behind her and she was bouncing along happily while she took deep sniffs of the aroma of food in the air. Jasper and Emmett were next and Jasper's face looked irritated as he tried to fight Emmett who was still giving him light punches to the shoulder.

But that was _nothing_ compared to how tight my throat went when the last person walked through. His strange bronze hair gleamed under the lighting of the café. The way he had one hand inside his jeans pocket and his head slightly looking down, it almost looked like an unintentional strut. I shook my head with a small smile when I noticed the amount of waitresses who suddenly appeared nearby and began to follow him to where they were sitting which was a small private booth in the back of the café, not too far from where we were sitting. To my horror, I realized he was being lead through a pathway that was just one table away from ours.

"Amazing looking as usual…" I muttered under my breath and quickly hid my face behind the menu.

"Maybe he's stalking you. What are the chances of ending up in the same café in the entire town! You can't tell me that doesn't say something. Go say hi!" Angela gasped.

"You said this place was popular, right? And uh, I think it would look more like I was stalking him though…"

"But we were here first, _Bella_. So we'll rule that out," Angela said a little too loudly.

I glared at Angela from behind the menu, "Could you try to be a little more inconspicuous?"

Then, she did the unthinkable. She took me by surprise and she began to wrestle the menu out of my hand which she did successfully. My heart began to speed up as from the corner of my eye, I saw that lanky figure that was just a few meters away from our table suddenly stopped walking and turned to look at us.

_Great_, I thought. _Now I'm never going to complain about coming here ever again. Looks like I will be unable to pay back Angela for quite awhile._

Within seconds, that figure was right next to me with a velvet voice that had a surprised tone to it floated into my ear, "This is interesting."

Angela stood up and before she walked briskly to the toilet, she said, "Bladder emergency. Be right back!"

I took a deep breath and looked up into those mesmerizing green eyes that fluttered for a moment to the menu that Angela had taken from my hand so forcefully and then back at me. His face was clearly amused and his eyes were twinkling wickedly.

"It's okay. I would have seen you, even if you were hiding from me. You want to play hide and seek, Bella? You hide and I'll seek."

I knew I was blushing. "Very funny. Good morning to you too, Edward."

"I thought we should never keep secrets from each other, Bella. You are definitely hiding something from me."

He grinned mischievously, "You're keeping yourself from me."

I laughed nervously, "Well, what do you know?"

He leaned forward and placed both his hands on the table for support and he tilted his head to look at me in amusement once more, "Good morning. Care for you and Ms. Webber to join me for breakfast? There is _plenty_ of room in our little booth."

And out of no where, Angela was right on cue with her apparent 'return' from the toilet, "We'd love to!"

She looked at me shortly, "Right, Bella?"

Although my tongue felt dead, I still replied, "Yeah, totally."

As we made our way over, I could see Alice's usual beaming face and to my surprise, Rosalie was reasonably happy to see me too. I could get used to this crowd. I stole a quick glance to the Greek God that was strolling right beside me.

But the minute he caught me looking and smiled cheekily at me, I regretted it. It would be a miracle if my face wouldn't stay permanently red for the rest of my life after this.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

As I opened the main door, I heard Caroline calling me again, "Edward, come here."

Strangely, her voice sounded rather calm which was never usually the case. I slowly removed my shoes and walked into the living room. She was sitting there on her armchair with an unfathomable expression on her face.

Sitting on one of the couches was Elizabeth as well and there was a disturbed look on her face that was worrying me.

"Yes, how may I be of assistance?" I offered.

"Sit down, Edward."

I sighed as I threw myself on the nearby sofa. I braced myself for one of those long winded lectures all over again. I leaned back against the softness and sunk myself comfortably. Hopefully I wouldn't get _too_ comfortable and fall asleep or that would be another long secession of respect lecture once more.

"You've been rather different lately," Caroline said.

I shrugged, "Really? In what sense?"

"Mature, Edward. That's what happens when you grow up," Caroline shook her head.

"Ah, okay."

"I am very proud of you. Your behavior now is very pleasing."

_Maybe because I've decided not to tell you how wrong you are every time. If I do get grounded, I won't be able to see Bella for quite awhile. That would kill me_, I thought.

"Which is why I have decided to finally tell you everything that you need to know. About the betrothal that your father did for you."

I sat up, "Okay. That's good. _Finally_."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, thank you. I really appreciate it that you have finally considered telling me everything."

Caroline took a puff from her cigarette. With all that ash that she seemed to be failing to notice that was falling on her lap, I was starting to get worried that she might actually catch fire. That used to be my wish since I was thirteen when she moved in.

"You're going to finally meet her, Edward. The girl you are going to marry."

"Alright. When?"

"Soon. Most probably on your birthday."

I sighed, "Could you pick a better day?"

"No."

"But, my friends are planning to get permission to use the Grand Hall in the school for a party for me. They are inviting practically everyone. You can't expect me to be having my mind focused on her during that time. Can't it be the next day?"

"No. All the better to meet her even more. You can introduce her to everyone there. All your friends and let them know your fiancé."

I gasped, "What? I thought we were just supposed to meet. Mum said that we could meet and then get to know each other slowly. If it didn't work out, we could always break off the engagement."

Caroline frowned, "Who said that?"

Elizabeth finally spoke up, "I did tell him this once, Caroline. I didn't want him to feel all chained up. I do believe that these kind of promises are a little more flexible now in this century."

"You wouldn't marry someone you don't love," I gritted my teeth.

Caroline blew out a cloud of smoke, "Betrothals only mean one thing, Edward. That is a promise of marriage between two individuals."

"Engagements _CAN_ be broken off!"

"Not this type, Edward."

Even Elizabeth looked a little unsatisfied, "Caroline, I think this is unnecessary. Everyone deserves a chance to choose. Even his father never said that he _had_ to. We said we would try, but never bind him to a contract."

Caroline looked bored, "Enough. I shall conduct this my own way and since you've suddenly turned insolent again, Edward, I've decided that you can meet her tomorrow."

I breathe slowly trying to control my emotions, "Do I get _any_ say in this?"

Caroline ignored me and turned to Elizabeth, "Arrange for her to come first thing in the morning. I expect punctuality, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded, defeated, "Yes, Caroline."

I got up from the sofa and began to storm up to my room. I wrenched the door open roughly and slammed it shut. I couldn't be bothered anymore with my etiquettes to her. No matter what I tried, whether to be reasonable or rebellious, she _still_ will get her way.

I sat down on my bed and placed my hands on my cheeks in frustration. This wasn't going anyway that I was planning. I was trying so hard to handle this. Since I found out I was going to get married at eighteen, I prayed so badly that it wouldn't happen this way and I was given no choice. But in the end, it all still comes down to this.

I reached into my pocket and tossed my car keys and placed my phone gently to my desk. Then, I suddenly stopped and turned to look at my phone. And previous events began to float through my mind…

"_I trust you."_

"_We should never keep secrets from each other, Bella."_

"_You better not get your hopes up. Don't forget you're already someone's __fiancé_

"_Are you planning to tell Bella that those rumors she probably heard are true? I don't think she doesn't know about that rumor that Black spread few years ago."_

"_You aren't going to lead Bella on are you? You know even if you guys end up together you will have to leave her someday when the day comes for you to seal the deal."_

I picked up my phone and stared at it for awhile. The silence around me as my mind began to race quickly was deafening.

"She deserves to know…" I said to myself softly.

* * *

**Hmm...I suppose it had to happen. Not as beautiful and fairytale way of knowing but this is the modern age. Things tend to be unpleasant and this is a rather realistic way without making it too dramatic. Agree no?**

**I'm expecting some constructive flames this time. For some...funny reason lol. I'm weird. **

**Hope you all had a wonderul Valentine's Day! For me, it's Single Awareness day! Girls wear bows to show that they are single and boys wear ties! Haha, just kidding :)**

**READ and REVIEW and I shall try to get an update much sooner. I'm dying to let you guys know everything about this story :)**

Playlist - We Used to Be Friends by The Dandy Warhols

* * *


	11. All You Wanted, I Could Be

**Well, I've got alot of interesting questions and reviews last chapter lol. Don't worry :-/ it will all turn out well. I hope? Somehow the story plot in some people's mind are going way off the proportion lol. Don't worry people :) chill, relax haha. I promise not to make it too unrealistic or too dramatic. **

**THIS CHAPTER?**

**It's starts of with a** _filler_ **chapter of this morning right after the Cafe Avare affair. Let's just say it is my version of Confessions and Interrogations from the first book Twilight. Haha. Enjoy this chapter!**

**PS - The last chapter I forgot to mention that the last POV by Edward was indeed after the Cafe breakfast meeting. Apologies for not mentioning earlier. **

**Disclaimer - Don't own it :)

* * *

**

**Playlist - All You Wanted by Michelle Branch**

Technically, this is the only song I could think of that is appropriate for Bella in this scene during the evening conversation between her and Edward.

Get the lyrics and you'll know what I mean :)

* * *

_**All You Wanted, I Could Be**_

**Bella's POV**

"Bye, Bella! See you on Monday!" Alice waved before she drove off in her stunning yellow Porsche with Jasper.

Emmett winked at me, "Ciaos."

Rosalie sighed but somehow I could feel it was a sense of fondness this time. Before she hopped into Emmett's jeep, she said, "It was good to see you again today. See you in school?"

I nodded. Although she was being perfectly friendly and warm, I was intimidated by her deeply down to my very core. But who wouldn't? Under all this, I could still feel that she was uncertain about me.

I turned to Angela, "Edward can send you home _too_, Angela."

Angela shook her head, "I've decided to start my exercise routine a little earlier this time. Did you know that the phrase 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day' also applies to the meal that you put on the most weight with? The metabolic rate of the body is higher now with food that is burning up inside so it's good to start working out now."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't speak _Fitness Fair,_ Angela. You and that dumb magazine. You know they are just trying to sell their magazine and not really telling you anything useful." But I knew her hidden agenda. From the sight of Edward beside me and his ever growing smirk, he knew it too. He began to twirl his car keys around his fingers in amusement.

"I don't live that far from here, Bella. Besides, if I can walk to your house, I can walk back to mine. No worries! See you at school!" and she turned and walked through the crowded street.

I stared after her as Edward said, "Well, she got one thing right."

"What?"

He shrugged, "It's good to start exercising in the morning."

I laughed and tapped the tipped of his nose gently, "You dazzle people you know that, Edward Masen?"

He looked into my eyes intently, "Do I dazzle _you_?"

I chewed on my lip slowly before deciding to say, "That's my little secret."

Edward sighed, "Not fair. I _hate_ secrets. That's why I said we should never keep anything from each other."

I looked away from him to prevent myself from giving in, "Um, how about we go? It's weird to stand here because there are a lot of female audiences that linger their sights on you for a second too long."

Edward flashed those perfect teeth at me again, "Oops. I wonder if it's my charms or my obvious behavior to be a goof so they are just _waiting_ to see what I will do to you next."

I blushed, "Funny, Edward. Let's just go."

During the drive back to Jacob's house, I began to think about the things that I discovered today during the breakfast affair at the cafe. Alice's full name was Mary Alice Brandon and she would literally kill sadistically to anyone who calls her Mary. Same went for Rosalie whose full name is actually Rosalie Lilian Hale, and she couldn't stand anyone who called her Rosey. Jasper fell in love with Alice because she was the first person to say that she believed in his predictions about people's moods, which of course she didn't. It was sweet that he still loved her for who she was though.

Rosalie's story with Emmett was more of a 'you-want-something-that-you-can't-have' type. It's a typical love story, or as what Alice would call it. Rosalie had not once laid eyes on the courting Emmett till he flirted with another girl during a party during the summer and Rosalie finally advanced on him. Rosalie finally _did_ sincerely fall in love with Emmett in the end after those few years together.

Edward's birthday was also next Saturday. Emmett and Jasper had said that they were planning to get the grand hall of the school for Edward's party. Jasper even promised me that I would get to see Edward perform.

"_He never sings normally, but he can. I don't get why he just wants to harmonize," Jasper complained before Edward kicked him under the table._

"Did you really mean it when you said that you were working off for the finals? Started already?" Edward asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded, "Yeah, I can't risk it. I'm not a genius who can snap things up quickly so I'll need to build up my momentum slowly, I guess. I can't let _her_ down…"

At that moment, we reached the house and I stole a glance at the porch. The driveway was empty which meant that Jacob hadn't returned yet.

"Who did you mean by _her_?" Edward asked curiously as he pressed on the break in front of the house.

When I didn't answer immediately, his cool fingertips came brushing down on my cheeks and he cupped his thumb and index finger around my chin and lifted it up for my eyes to meet his.

"You don't want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

"No…It's just Renee. She was the reason why I am here in the first place. If not, I could be dumped at the sidewalk right out of my boarding school…"

"I think that's a bit too much of an exaggeration," and Edward used his other hand to brush through my hair that sent shivers down my spine.

"I know, I'm just stating a point. I don't' want to lose focus now. I want to become someone useful in life and help those unfortunate ones like…her. No one deserves to live like that."

Edward removed his fingers from my chin and both his hands moved down to hold my wrists, "I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you when you went through all those emotions."

I frowned, "We've never even met then so don't blow this thing out -"

"I'm glad we did."

It was that time of the moment once more where the anxiety of separation was lingering all around me. I better get out as soon as possible before I do anything that I will regret. The memory of that dream I had about him was still fresh in my mind. I was fighting with myself to keep my eyes from wandering to the wrong areas.

"Thanks for everything, today I mean. I have so many things to do now. I can't even begin to count them. In fact I might even start a checklist while I am at it so I can progress in the right direction."

Edward's eyes sparkled, "Alright. I'm just a few steps away. So if you need anything…"

_Like, needing you, maybe? _I thought quietly.

"Just go to the twenty-four hour store, right?" I teased.

Edward feigned a hurt expression, "Wow. Now I feel so small and insignificant."

_Trust me, Edward. You have no idea how small and insignificant you can feel when the only thing you probably doesn't want you back the same way, _I sighed softly.

He released his grasp on hands and leaned over closely till his face was inches from mine. I held my breath but exhaled in disappointment as I realized he just wanted to unbuckle my seatbelt for me.

"See you…" I muttered

"Bye Bella."

I didn't look back as usual. I still had no self control over this boy. I immediately went up to my room to begin working. Everything I said was true. I wanted to fulfill a dream to become someone and stand on my on feet. I didn't want to end up like how Renee did. I didn't want anyone to suffer because of mistakes that I did.

Just as I sat down at my desk, my phone began to vibrate and I saw that I had received a message from Jacob. I shook my head. I remembered how reluctant Jacob was when I asked him for his number. He wanted to return the phone to Edward and buy me one himself instead. I told him it was the thought that counted, and Edward beat him to it.

_It's all Quil and Embry's fault. We're stuck in traffic on the other side of town right now. We've only got one car so we'll be stopping for lunch somewhere nearby. Then I will have to be sending both of them back before I can come home. Latest is by this evening. We will go out for dinner._

I typed back slowly. I still couldn't get used to the keypad. I was determined to learn though. So far, I haven't tried to text Edward. He had forwarded me some chain text messages though but never any personal text just for me to read.

_Okay. Don't rush, drive safely._

It was late morning already and I was still pretty full from the breakfast. With the amount of work I had to do, I was beginning to decide that I should skip lunch. I wasn't very hungry and I couldn't be bothered to walk out of the house again to get some food. Then, I briefly looked at my bedroom window. Someone who was just a few feet away would be _very_ upset if he knew I wasn't going to eat.

For the rest of the day, I spent finishing assignments and revising for practically anything I needed to catch up with. I was so absorbed in everything until I realized that I was thirsty. I went down to get a drink and I meant to watch the TV for awhile as break but fell asleep on the couch. I must have been pretty exhausted.

By the time I woke up, I gasped as I checked the time. It was already late evening and the entire house was dark. I quickly ran around the house to start switching the lights on. I went back up to my room to see that Jacob sent me another message again.

_Sorry Bells. We're caught in a bottleneck. I don't think I will be able to get in time back for dinner. Don't wait up for me, it might be very late. I'm very, very, very sorry. I'm an idiot, I know. I will never do this ever again – I promise. _

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and tucked the phone into my pocket. I began to think what I was going to get for dinner. I suppose I could boil some of that pasta in the larder and open a jar of sauce. I got to work as I cooked a small dinner for myself.

Suddenly, just as I was finishing my pasta, I jumped my phone began to ring loudly from my pocket. My eyes widened when I saw the number that was calling.

"Hello?"

"Bella, do you mind coming out of the house?"

I frowned. His voice sounded strange, like he was speaking with a very dry throat so his voice was coming out hoarsely.

"Sure. Now?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"For as long as I need you to be with me."

My heart skipped a beat. If only I could interpret what his words mean. Sometimes I just don't know if he says it with another meaning or it's just casually stating it in a matter-of-factly way. I pondered for awhile before his voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella?" He sounded urgent.

"Okay. I'll be out in just a second. Where are you?"

"I'm outside your main door already, Bella."

* * *

Our neighborhood I would say was fairly lit up brightly. The street lamps were classic with black frames around them and it was rather quiet and peaceful. The temperature usually dropped by the late afternoon when the sun began to set. But I was so happy to see Edward again that I forgot to grab my hooded sweater from my cupboard.

I cleaned up the table and brushed my teeth a little. The last thing I wanted was to come out of the house with a breath that smelt like I was trying to ward off vampires. I stepped out of the house and closed the main door. When I turned around, I nearly screamed when Edward suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Don't do that!" my hand flew up to my chest.

Edward grinned apologetically, "Sorry. I thought you would have heard me."

But there was something wrong with that smile. It didn't go the right way and as far up and his normal smiles did. I began to get nervous. _What's happening?_ I wondered.

For a minute or two, he just gazed into my eyes. This time, I didn't want to pull away anymore. I was getting swept away by the mesmerizing green that was burning into my tame brown ones. The silence that was folding around us was never ending.

But he finally broke the gaze, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Want to come in?"

Edward threw me a look like I had said the most absurd thing, "Do you think that is such a good idea? I don't think I'm even allowed to step foot this close to the door, or even on their garden and porch."

I scowled, "Nonsense. What are you? _Ten_?" but when return my glare without flinching, I decided, "We'll go to your house, alright? We don't have to go in if you don't want to…"

"Not a good idea too."

"Let's go out for a drink then."

"I know it's the wrong time and wrong place right now to say this but I don't want to take you away from here tonight."

I looked at him in confusion, "Why not? Is there something wrong?"

He stared back at me like I was missing the point, "I'm worried about what might happen if I ever had a chance to take you away from here. It would be even more complicated if I decided that I didn't want to return you back here if we left."

_I'm think I'm going to have a seizure_, I thought as my heart began to speed up.

Edward sighed, "Let's sit on these steps." And he slowly placed me to sit beside him on the cold pebble steps of the house just in front of the door.

I was being placed so closely next to him till I could literally glue myself to his amazing body. He smelt extremely good and his breath that made my head whirled was so close. But I had to control myself or again, I would do something regretful.

I looked at him and my forehead was creasing with concern, "Is there something you want to say? If so, just say it. If you're worried it's going to hurt my feelings or anything then don't bother. Spare the -"

"Are you familiar with a rumor about my family affairs?"

I looked at him in surprise, "No, I don't think so. It depends what family affairs you are referring to."

"My personal life. Something along the lines of marriage."

I couldn't tell where this was leading to but there was nothing to hide, "Yes, I think I do re-call this. What about it? It's just a rumor isn't it? You shouldn't let it go to your head too much. You shouldn't care what other people think, remember?"

He stared at me again before asking, "What do you think about it? Marriage, I mean."

I thought for awhile before answering carefully, "I think its fine. Why?"

"What do you think about couples getting married at our age? Do you think it's strange?"

I looked down thinking before I looked up and said, "No, it's not. If they love each other and are ready for that type of commitment then its fine."

There was a new emotion that crossed over Edward's face but I couldn't quite make it out, "Really? You think so?"

I nodded, "Edward, tell me what's going on. These questions are very -"

"What if I told you that…the…"

I waited. It was darker now and the porch light wasn't that bright so it was quite hard to see his face. His silence was starting to make me uncomfortable again. He folded his arms together and I could tell he only did this when he was thinking very deeply about something.

He suddenly spoke very impatiently, "Those rumors, Bella. What if I said they are true?"

I blinked, "Sorry? I didn't catch that."

"The rumors you heard about me getting married, promised to someone is true. I _am_ engaged to be married to someone already."

I felt like I was choking but still made no sound. His hands slowly intertwined with my now, rigid ones. Even though he was stroking my hands reassuringly, I felt like I had finally taken the courage to reach out for something that I wanted to take but someone had snatched it away. It was like I could see people in the background shaking their heads disapprovingly at me for even trying.

"If you never want to see me ever again because you hate me now or you are disgusted or repulsed by me in any way…" his voice felt so far away.

I snapped up, "Why would that ever happen?"

Edward looked at me closely, "Perhaps you think I lead you on for some sort of reason or I used you for just a bit of fun. I'm not sure how your mind works, Bella. You're the only person that I have ever met that's unpredictable. I wish I knew what you were thinking at times."

"Why would I ever want you to go away...?"

Edward looked down to our hands, "I never meant to hurt you. I just didn't know it would turn out this way…"

"You mean that you didn't know you were going to get married?"

"No, I did. For a very long time now, since I was little. Your friend, Jacob Black found out about this too and that's how the rumor spread. I never really gave much thought about it so the rumor settled down eventually but it never fully died off."

Then he looked up at me again, "As proven by you, after so many years, even _you_ know about it…"

"And you never told me about this? That it was all true…?"

"I didn't know that you would mean this much to me." Edward said simply.

_He's not making this any easier,_ I struggled with myself. I had to hold back every single emotion so it wouldn't turn to some unnecessary scene. I wanted to know the truth, about everything which included what was going to happen to us now.

"I had always planned to tell you, Bella. Please don't feel that I wanted to keep you I in the dark. It just came so suddenly. I was only informed a few hours ago that I couldn't break this engagement off, even if it didn't work out."

"Have you met her before? How long have you known each other?"

"I've never seen her in my life. Not even a single photo or ever spoken one syllable to her. I was never allowed to talk about her or ask anything regarding her. Strange as it seems, it is true."

I was shocked, "So, even if you don't love this person, you still have to?"

Edward sighed, "That's about right."

"Does the rest know about this? Including Tanya? Since she has an affection that is clearly more than a friend for you, I mean."

"Yes…they do."

I didn't say anything for awhile. It was much harder now to keep everything inside. I admit I was never someone who cried often. I would say I normally cried when I was angry and hurt, not because I was upset or depressed. My friends in boarding school used to say I was emotionless, but I was just much stronger than them. But it seemed impossible now.

Have I changed since I met Edward? What part of me is still the same?

"Is there really no hope then? For…us," and with that last word, I knew no matter how hard I tried, all the efforts failed because it was clear that my voice was cracking.

Before I knew it, Edward had his arms around me and clutched me gently to himself. The scent that was coming off him was making my head clouded again. It was then when I was so close to his warm body, I realized how cold I really was. My hands were probably colder than his now. He allowed me to press them against his chest although I wished I could have encircled my arms around him as well.

"If all you could ever be was a friend to me, then you would still be someone very special. There's nothing more that I want than you to be mine right now. Mine and no one else's. Would it scare you if I said I don't even like it that you're living in his house? Even when you're so nearby?"

I shook my head but I still didn't say anything. My heart soared a little but fell back down to reality when the truth sunk in once more. It can _never_ be. His voice was soothing but even I could tell he was having a hard time saying it too.

"I hate this…" I muttered.

"I don't like it too. But I just don't want you to think that what we had these past few days didn't mean anything. I _meant_ everything I did. You don't know how much you mean to me…"

I exhaled slowly, "Same here." Then a question drifted by, "Can I ask you something?"

"You know you always could."

"When are you going to meet her?"

He didn't answer immediately but when he did, he calmly said, "Tomorrow. I don't when tomorrow, if you were wondering. But I will be bringing her to the party on Saturday though. I'm just worried what you will be going through because of this and all this is partly my fault. No matter how much you deny it, some of it will still be my fault. Deep down inside, you know it too."

"I don't want to lie to you. She will be my wife. I have to try my best to give her the benefit of the doubt too. It wouldn't be fair to her." he finally added.

I felt like I was dying. I had no other words to explain how I felt but I knew I felt dead. Not only was this going to be hard to accept because Edward was probably the only person that I ever fell in love with, but I also would be meeting the girl that is taking him away from me. I wasn't the type of person who held grudges because no one could help it, but I would be throwing myself into the fire. It was like rubbing salt into the wound.

It would hurt – real bad.

When I stayed silent for too long, Edward murmured into my hair, "You should have stayed away from me when you had the chance."

"Even if I could, I wouldn't want to…" I sighed.

Edward took a little unsteady breath before saying, "Do you want to go in? Have you eaten anything yet?"

"I ate just before you came over."

"I don't want you to catch a cold. You should go in," Edward insisted.

"Why?" I stubbornly shook my head.

Edward chuckled, "To be fair, Bella? With all the things you've just heard today, I might be the last person you want to pour your feelings out to."

"You know that's rubbish. There's no one else I'd rather -"

Edward hushed me when removed his arms from around me and cupped his two fingers on my chin once more. He lifted my face up to his and kissed the top of my forehead softly. I felt my blood rushing all around very quickly but a strange feeling of calm and serenity washed over me as well. My heart was beating fast as usual. It got me thinking. _If that was what it felt like when he just kissed my forehead, I wonder what it would feel like if it was a real kiss._ But of course, it's now deemed to never be uncovered.

"Not today, Bella. You need a good dose of sleep."

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow…? Before or after the meeting maybe…?" I trailed off pointlessly.

Edward smiled but again, it wasn't the right crooked smile, "No promises. But you know I will do everything I can to make sure that I can come see you before school on Monday. You deserve to know what's happening at least. Within the limits of as far as I think you should know."

I nodded slowly, "Fair enough. Then, I think I'm ready to go in now."

My heart was heavy when I said goodbye to Edward. I dragged myself up to my room with a million of questions swimming in my head. I didn't know how to ask them even if I could. I finally could feel the exhaustion beginning to kick in. I didn't flip the switch on in my room when I went in so I fumbled around in the dark getting ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and washed my face slowly, trying to work out a lot of things that were stuck in my mind but came up with no answers.

Even as I lay there restlessly in bed, I still couldn't soothe myself to sleep. I wanted him to be next to me, telling me everything was going to be okay. But I knew that couldn't happen. Not now, not ever. I don't know how long I lay awake in bed but I heard Jacob coming home. I heard his heavy footsteps outside my door and he lingered there for awhile probably trying to see if I was still awake before he went past to his own room.

I didn't know when I finally drifted off to sleep either. I wished I wouldn't have to get up the next day to find out that I was going to lose him. I didn't dream that night either. It was just a deep, restless sleep that you would find yourself waking up too soon.

* * *

**So this happened in the evening right. Edward DID NOT call Bella immediately right after where the last chapter left off. Just incase you guys were wondering haha. It was a cliffy I just put in for fun :p hehe**

**Before you guys bombard me with questions etc (although I'm not complaining, I love answering them haha) put it this way. Edward is a gentleman. Eventhough it is BxE meant to be, he still has to be a normal boy to everyone. Wouldn't you want Edward to be fair too? That girl could have been anyone else - you wouldn't want your dream husband (with the looks and personality like him) to have his heart for another girl no matter what right? Atleast he should give you a chance :) haha that's my opinion anyway. **

**This is as realistic as I could make it. Try not to be too hard on me. I'm only a rookie :) Haha -- so READ and REVIEW! **

**PS - Regarding those who have doubts about Bella, don't worry. I have my own plans for her. It would all make sense later haha. **

**PPS - Have you guys seen the Twilight Movie cast lately? Theres alot of people being casted already. Personally, I'm VERY VERY happy for the character they casted as Alice. She's probably the only cast I think they managed to fit the description pretty well besides Rachel Leigh Cook :)**


	12. But I Don't Know How

**Sorry! I know that took really long to update. Was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo busy. Really I was! And this chapter was pretty hard to write. Like I mean, really hard. I don't know how long I spent to write this chapter and how many times I edited it to make it make sense. **

**This chapter, be warned. It's pretty long and I admit, a little slow. But it's essential. This chapter takes you into what Edward and Bella is thinking at this time. Nothing but just their thoughts. If you were in that situation, you would have so many things running through your mind to. Hey, they are only human:) **

**Please be patient with me too because I have a tiny feeling I have alot of mistakes made this chapter since I kinda was so rushed through it and gone nuts with the amount of thinking I had to do. :( yikes!**

**Disclaimer - Don't own Twilight or any of the characters!

* * *

Playlist - Wonderwall by Oasis**

I took a REALLY long time to decide what song I wanted for ths chapter. Finally, it came down to this. Classic - but the lyrics and the beat and rhythm of the song is just beautiful for this chapter :)

* * *

_**But I Don't Know How**_

**Jacob's POV**

"Sunday morning, rain is falling…" I hummed to the tune of Maroon 5 that was playing from the radio.

Billy had already gone out earlier so I was pondering over whether to allow Bella to sleep in or to get her up now. I glanced at my watch. It was still early, around eight or so. Maybe I could make it up to her by taking her out for breakfast today. But what if she wants to sleep in?

I made my way up the steps and tapped gently on her door. When I found the door unlocked, I opened it slowly and peeped in. Bella was sitting at her desk with her head tilted over her History text book.

"Hey, Bells. Want some breakfast? You haven't eaten yet and you've already started mugging!" I exclaimed, throwing her my best horror face.

"I'm not mugging! And yeah, I'll be down in a minute. I just want to finish this last chapter up," Bella nodded appreciatively.

I closed the door and went back downstairs. I began to wonder what I could do today with her. Should we go out and get the breakfast or should I just try cooking up something classic like eggs and bacon. I shrugged; maybe she'll figure that out.

I grabbed he newspaper off the coffee table, threw myself on the couch and began to read.

_Ding, Ding, Ding_

I looked up from the newspaper in my hands. I never realized we had _this_ much visitors everyday ever since Bella moved here. I hopped off the couch and went over to get the door. I cursed silently under my breath as Billy had always delayed in putting a peep hole in the door. I was always not bothered to peep out of the window. I opened the door slightly and I raised my eyebrows in surprise when I recognized who it was.

"Good morning, Mr. Black. Is Ms. Isabella Swan available right now?"

I frowned at Jonathan, one of the servants that the Masens had, "Why?"

"Well, it's family affairs, sir. May I please speak with her for a moment? I am only following Mrs. Masen's orders."

I sighed. I couldn't fight with that so I held the door wider for him to come in, "She's upstairs in her room."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I highlighted the final sentence at the end of the chapter in triumph. Finally I had finished another chapter, and without mugging. Maybe I would get through the finals like a breeze as I hoped. Once with the finals out of the way, I can concentrate on College. I sighed when I remembered Edward. I began to wonder if he would even invite me to his wedding.

Suddenly, another tap on the door came and I called, "Yes, yes, coming Jacob! I'm already done!"

When I scooted my chair around, I saw Jacob walking in with a glum face, "Bells, there is someone at the door for you."

"Who is it? Angela?" I asked as I tied up my hair in a ponytail.

"It's – um, someone from next door," Jacob said awkwardly.

I blinked, "Huh?"

Jacob shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I'll just leave then. He's waiting for you at the door. I think they want you to go over to their house or something…"

Once Jacob left, I lounged in my chair for awhile. It couldn't be Edward. He definitely couldn't see me this early. I tapped my cheek lightly for awhile. I always did that when I was trying to work out something. Finally, I got up and made my way downstairs. Somehow, Jacob had miraculously disappeared from the living room and now was watching TV at an incredibly loud volume.

"Hi…?" I shut the door behind me trying to drown out the noise that Jacob was making.

The smartly dressed butler in front of me nodded politely, "Good morning, Ms. Swan. Mrs. Masen wishes to have your company over for breakfast this morning."

My head was spinning. Did he mean Edward's Mum?

"Are you sure you got the right house?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. I am only following Mrs. Masen's request. May we proceed over?" he gestured to the stunning house next door.

I gulped, "Um, okay."

As we walked over, I could swear I saw Jacob peeking out from behind the curtains. I shook my head just thinking about it. But a million thoughts were raging through my head. Was I in trouble? Had they found out about me and Edward and they wanted to tell me to get lost now because I might be a distraction to him and his new bride?

I admired the landscaping of his front garden and the tiny little fountain he had. Everything about his house was so flawless. The brown wooden framed door that Jonathan opened for me to walk in was also worth to envy. I took off my sandals and walked in cautiously. Just then, a rather tanned young woman walked by and gave Jonathan a small nod.

"Mrs. Masen is already waiting in the living room," she said.

"This way, Ms. Swan," Jonathan led me through a corridor and then opened another door.

He nodded for me to go in. When I entered and Jonathan closed the door gently behind me, I found myself in a living room that had a woman with gleaming wavy auburn hair and familiar green eyes sitting on one of the couches.

"Hello, Isabella," the woman smiled at me.

When I just stood there, she motioned for me to sit on one of the sofa, "Please, sit. Don't be shy. I don't bite."

I laughed nervously as I sat down slowly on the chair, "Thanks."

She studied me for awhile before placing her pale hands neatly on the desk, "I'm Elizabeth Masen. Do you know Edward? He's in the same year as you in school. Are you acquainted with my son?"

_The irony of it_, I mumbled under my breath.

"Yeah, I know Edward…" I nodded.

She suddenly looked interested, "How well do you know him?"

I bit my tongue. I suppose the jig was up. She came here to either invite me to the wedding since Edward was maybe too considerate for my feelings or she wants to tell me that she thinks that I should leave her son alone. I was a big, _big_ trouble maker for him.

"Reasonably well, I guess. Well enough to know that he's about to get married…" I admitted.

Elizabeth's face was a cross between amusement and surprise, "Really? Do you? What else do you know about that?"

I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I think I really was in trouble but she's too nice to tell me off right here and now. I suppose I should just play along and keep myself toned down with happy memories of Edward in my head. I nearly rolled my eyes in frustration just thinking about it.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked in two people. One was an older looking woman who hobbled along slowly while the other was a very solemn looking Edward. Because my back was facing the door, Edward didn't notice me at first and while he walked, he was looking down. Even when he sat down opposite, he still didn't look up. The older woman heavily sat down on a lone armchair at the corner.

I slowly answered to Elizabeth's question without looking away from Edward, "Not much, honestly. He told me nothing but I forced him to tell me a few things so none of it is his fault. Please don't blame him on -"

"We did not bring you here to interrogate you on what you know. I brought you here because I believe it is finally time for you to know what's really going on," the older woman's voice snapped from the corner.

Edward's head snapped up the minute I replied to Elizabeth. His eyes widened as he gazed at me. I could tell he was trying to figure out something but his face was just covered in shock. He remained glued to that position, just staring at me speechless.

I blinked at the older woman, "Sorry?"

Elizabeth shook her head disapprovingly, "Caroline, please."

Caroline continued, "Did you know that we were the ones who paid for your fees at school? Your name is placed under our family name. We registered you under us. We covered every single thing you could probably think of, child."

My head was swimming. That explained why I saw my student data under the name Masen.

I broke my gaze from Edward and looked at Elizabeth, "But why? I don't really understand what's going on."

Elizabeth explained, "Your father, Charlie and Edward's father were close friends. I suppose you didn't know this. A long time ago, both Edward and your father made a promise. It was a betrothal between their children. One was Edward, and the other was…"

She looked up at me, "You."

I felt like I was going to choke. How is this possible? Has she lost her marbles?

"Renee never said anything about this before," was all I could say softly.

"There was another contract made a few years after Charlie died in prison. It was that you and Edward were to never know about this until Edward and you turn eighteen. But I have changed it recently."

Caroline reached over to the tiny table next to her armchair and began to light a cigarette, "Your mother made a separate contract with Billy Black that if anything were to happen to her, you were to be transferred to stay with them until Edward becomes of age and you move in to stay in this house."

I didn't know what to say. For a moment I was silent. I couldn't bring myself to look at Edward who still remained motionless in his corner. I could tell Elizabeth was trying to make the situation lighter but I didn't hear a word she said.

"So…I'm going to be married when I turn eighteen in September?" I whispered finally.

"Yes," Caroline coughed after blowing out smoke from her cigarette.

"And this, betrothal. It can't be broken off?"

"No. From the day you were born, you were already promised to him. That's just the facts," Caroline said it plainly.

I looked up and I was trying so hard to fight my break down. From the corner of my eye, I could tell Edward's face was looking at me in horror. My eyes were shiny already and my vision had become blurry from the tears building up. Elizabeth's face was kind and gentle but even she could not soothe my burning throat away.

I said the first thing that came to my mind, "May I use the toilet?"

Elizabeth nodded quickly, "Yes. It's just down the corridor, first turn on the left."

I didn't know how it happened, how did I even get the strength to pull myself up but I did. I found myself clumsily stumbling into the corridor, shutting the door behind me. I knew Edward's gaze had not left my face once during that whole time. But I couldn't face it right there. Not with him watching me. I let the hot tears stream down my face and thanked everything for not allowing me to break into uncontrollable sobs. Finally, I found the door to the toilet and shut myself inside.

For a moment or two, I wondered if I should just cry pathetically here. But I decided against it. I had to be stronger than this, even though I knew everything that I had wanted was over. I couldn't even think about Edward. He was probably as reluctant as me. Who in the right mind would want to marry a girl like me? He clearly was shocked to see me there in the room when he heard my voice. It was over, everything was.

I leaned over the sink and washed my tear stained face. I dabbed my nose and eyes lightly to ease the redness and puffiness away. I cleared my throat. No matter what was going to happen from now on, I had to handle it on my own. Even though I felt like I had just lost everything in my life. I had to look at the positive side. I couldn't think of anyone else to get married to than Edward. No matter how much he actually didn't love me enough to go through with it, or his will power to not accept me as his wife, that was life. And it _would_ hurt.

I took a deep breath and turned around to open the door. When I walked out, I realized I had just walked right into Edward who was waiting outside for me. I stared at his feet for a moment before inhaling deeply again and began to try and walk past him. But before I could, he caught my arm.

"You are eventually going to look at me, right?" He turned me around but I still didn't want to look into his face. I didn't want to burst out crying in front of him. Not now, not ever.

"They are waiting for us. We should go back." I could feel my heart thumping painfully – and this time, it was because it _really_ was hurting.

* * *

**A/N – Filler POV here. Later, it carries on from where Bella's POV left off. **

**Edward's POV**

I had never experienced a time in my life where I had difficulty in swallowing my food. But I did during breakfast this morning. With Caroline impatiently sitting opposite me waiting for the time to past before she would finally arrive, it wasn't helping.

Elizabeth was sitting beside me trying to bring up a conversation but I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts to concentrate. The pancakes that she made felt rubbery in my mouth. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I had fought with myself to keep my hand from reaching over to my phone and calling or sending a text to her.

What was she doing now? How was she feeling? Would she move on easily from me? Did she believe every single word I said to her last night?

Would she still be my friend…?

"When is she coming? Who is bringing her over?" I asked humbly.

"Very soon. We've sent Jonathan to bring her over," Caroline said shortly.

_Jonathan? Is he going to go with the Caroline's driver and drive over to pick her up and send her here?_ I wondered.

Caroline muttered, "I hope you will behave like how I expect you to today, Edward."

When I didn't answer, Elizabeth turned her wary eyes on me, "Edward, your Aunt just asked you a question. Don't be rude."

I shrugged, "I don't really have a choice do I? You know, I don't even remember the last time I was ever given that chance to decide for myself, Mum."

Before Caroline could tell me off again, Elizabeth sighed heavily, "You're going to be spending nearly the rest of your life with this girl, Edward. Make sure you keep that in mind before you do anything damaging."

I shook my head, "I've always been told I was going to be married to someone. I'm going to treat her _exactly_ like how I had planned to treat my wife in future. It's not her that I'm against. Don't get me wrong here."

"I wish you would lose your hostility though…" she sighed again.

Just as I was about to answer, Hortense came in and announced, "The young little miss has arrived, Madam."

Elizabeth immediately stood up, "I'll attend to her "Are you coming along, Edward?"

Caroline interrupted, "He'll be there in a moment, Elizabeth. Clean up this table, Edward. Every man of this century now should learn a bit of household chores."

"Yeah, your version of little house husbands. I get it…" I groaned.

I made an angry noise under my breath and began to clean up the table, stacking up the plates together to bring to the kitchen and pass to Hortense as Elizabeth walked out. Caroline just absent mindedly made sure I didn't miss a spot when I wiped the table clean or swept the floor for any scraps that fell off.

When I finally put the final stack of plates away, I turned to Caroline, "Done."

Caroline slowly stood up, stretching her hunched back a little before nodding tiredly, "Time for you to meet the girl then."

It was then as we were walking down the corridor to the living room that I realized how incredibly nervous I really was. The facts that I was about to meet the girl I was about to devote the rest of my life to was sitting in my house, in the very room Caroline was just about to open. When I walked in, somehow I found it hard to look at the girl who had her back facing towards us. I chose to stare at my shoes the entire way to the opposite couch across her.

I threw myself down on the couch and tried to look as if the finishing on the floor was very interesting. I saw Elizabeth sitting beside me in the other sofa.

"Not much, honestly," a familiar voice said.

My heart suddenly stopped. I felt like I was frozen but I couldn't stop myself. I had to make sure I wasn't hearing things. My head shot up to stare at the girl with long mahogany locks and those beautiful brown eyes that had always captivated me. But all I could do was just gaze at her in silence. Am I dreaming? Surely my imagination can't be as creative as this.

She continued without taking her eyes off me, "He told me nothing but I forced him to tell me a few things so none of it is his fault. Please don't blame him on -"

"We did not bring you here to interrogate you on what you know. I brought you here because I believe it is finally time for you to know what's really going on," Caroline interrupted her.

_Damn you, woman_, I cursed silently.

"Sorry?" I heard Bella's voice full of confusion.

The conversation went on but I was so distracted by everything I couldn't hear anything Caroline was saying. I only managed to pick up a few lines here and there.

She finally looked away from me and asked Elizabeth, "But why? I don't really understand what's going on."

I wanted to run over, take her in my arms and ever let go. Maybe perhaps even take her away from here and we could run away together from all of this mess. But was this really happening? Could Bella really be the girl…? All this time…? I was lost in my own thoughts again.

Then, they were broken through once more when I heard Bella's voice softly saying, "So…I'm going to be married when I turn eighteen after Edward?"

"Yes."

"And this, betrothal. It can't be broken off?"

"No. From the day you were born, you were already promised to him. That's just the facts."

I gasped silently when I saw that Bella's eyes were shiny and full of tears building up. I could tell she was desperately trying to hold them back. She asked to use to toilet and she literally ran out of the room, shutting the door quickly.

"That went well," Caroline commented.

Elizabeth frowned at Caroline, "You shouldn't have been too blunt. She wasn't as prepared as Edward was. At least he knew he was going to get married. The poor girl doesn't know a single thing."

"Rubbish. She should be as strong minded as I think she should be. Both her parents are gone and if she can handle that, she can handle this. What's not to like about our Edward?"

I gritted my teeth, "May I please be excused?"

Before they could say anything else, I stood up and walked out of the living room. I closed the door softly to avoid Caroline from yelling me to come back and behave myself. I walked down the corridor towards the toilet that Elizabeth directed Bella to go to.

There were so many things that clouded my mind right now but the only thing I could think of was Bella. Was this really happening? I hope she would allow me to help her get through this. Maybe she could finally see how sincere I really was before all this. I had to prove that I could clean up this mess for her.

But as I stood outside the toilet, I heard soft sniffs coming from the other side of the door. It was tearing me in half to hear this way. Just as I was about to lift my hand to tap on the door, it opened and she walked out and right into me just as she closed it. But when she just stared at my feet in silence, I was beginning to feel worried.

Just before she walked away, I reached out to grip her forearm and turned her back to face me. But she _still_ didn't look at me.

"You are eventually going to look at me, right?" I said softly.

But all she said was, "They are waiting for us. We should go back."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I don't know how long I was there but it felt like eternity before Caroline had finally allowed me to leave. I wasn't complaining. I pride myself with patience and a pretty good listener. But what I was listening to was something that was ripping me to pieces in every single way.

Finally, Elizabeth and Edward brought me out of the living room back in the corridor again.

"Thank you so much for being here today. I really apologize for the amount of pressure and weight we had just added to you today. Truly I am eternally grateful for all the patience you had shown us today," she sighed as she held both my hands.

"If my parents had made it this way, then there's nothing more to be sorry about…" I admitted.

Elizabeth nodded, "I hope you can consider that you will be moving to live with us soon. I know it's all happening very fast."

I sighed, "Its okay. I understand how important this really is…"

Elizabeth finally smiled, "I hope to see you again, Isabella. You are truly one of the sweetest girls I have ever met."

She gestured to Edward, "Show her the way out, Edward."

It was awkward for me and Edward to be walking together side by side in silence. I can't remember when we had ever not talked when we are together. It was strange, no doubt. There were so many things I wanted to say to him. But I just didn't know where to start.

When we were outside, Edward asked, "Can I walk you home?"

"It's just next door, Edward. I think I can make it from here," I laughed slightly.

Edward didn't say anything for a moment before he suddenly looked at me intently through those smoldering green eyes once more, "Can we at least talk about what's happening right now?"

He took a step forward closer to me, "I'd really like to."

I closed my eyes for awhile before opening it again slowly and taking slow breaths, "I can't…"

"Why not?" he looked hurt.

I bit my lip but I finally decided it was no point hiding anything, "Look at me, Edward."

He arched an eyebrow, "I am, Bella."

_How could someone so beautiful, so perfect and flawless like him could ever be meant for me? It was all a mistake and he will soon come to realize it too,_ I thought bitterly.

"No, I meant look at what I am. I have no parents, no financial stability without, clearly your family's support now. I feel like I have been using someone else's shoulder to lift me up all this while, which includes having to stay with Jacob. I meant what I said before Edward. I don't want to be like Renee, counting on someone else to keep me afloat…"

I paused for a moment to control my voice from cracking again, "All those things that I wanted to do, and everything I'm working hard for is all a very big part of me. Some small part deep down tells me that I want you to be part of that life too. God – I know that is so true."

Then I sighed, "But you can't have everything. I don't know what's going to happen now. But the last thing I want to do is to hope for you to accept me the way I am because it wouldn't be fair to you. I don't want to throw everything away now because of this but I don't have a choice either, just like you."

Edward's face was tilted towards me and in some small way, there was understanding in his eyes that were now gentle and soft.

"Bella, I…" he said but then he suddenly began to move closer, his face just inches away from mine. If I didn't act quickly enough, I would just crumble before him. Our foreheads were already touching and his eyes were burning right through mine. If everything that I heard today wasn't enough to really remove my dignity, his touch on me would.

"I really need to go now. I still have a lot of work to do…" I whispered just before Edward could come any closer. I hated myself. There he was right in front of me and I was so near to have the dream I dreamt every night to fulfilled and I pushed him away.

Edward breath blew in my face gently and it made my mind clouded as usual, "Please don't shut your self away from me. I can't force you to talk to me, but I would really appreciate it if you would come to me willingly…"

But even after I left and went back to Jacob's house, I knew I wasn't in any state to do any more work. Jacob had demanded to know what was going on but I had locked my door and told him that I needed to be alone. And I just did what any girl would do when the weight of the world fell on her shoulders.

Climb into bed, curl up under the covers and pray that you wouldn't wake up for a very long time.

* * *

**Truth to be told, I didn't want it to be too cliche. It's the modern age! There isn't any fairytale ending here! Sadly :( But one reviewer recently I did agree with EC4me when in the review it said:**

_In the long run I think it's better that he's honest with her. I understand Edward has been raised that he has to do whatever his aunt says - most likely she controls all the money I guess - but what would be Bella's incentive for being forced to marry someone? Of course she's falling in love with Edward but if it was someone else couldn't she just say no?_

**I agree with you completely which is why this chapter is this way. Nothing is that simple so it takes time. Don't worry, it won't be dragging too long. I just want you guys to see what a strong foundation they really have in the end. Besides, in the original Twilight, Bella also was a little reluctant to marry Edward even though she loved him right:)**

**So er - READ and REVIEW:) Please do! Do it for an update! Haha:D**

**ps - Incase you didn't notice, on my profile I posted a link for a picture of their neighbourhood. Take a look :) I think you'd have a better picture of the place after you've seen it!**

**Twilight Cast**

**So, seen the promotional photos on Stephenie's website? No comment - really. They got Edward's clothes right though, they suited him. But just...what the hell did they do to Emmett's curls:(**


	13. Am I Good Enough For You?

**Ta-dah! The quickest update! Well not really, I did update the very next day once but I forgot which chapter. Ugh - getting old. Yikes! Please no! Haha - I'm too dramatic. ****This chapter. Hmm, okay well it's not much. BUT it does take place in the evening on the SAME DAY. But I'm sure you will figure that out after you read it. LOL. Honestly, I enjoyed writing this chapter. **

**Why? Because of the ending. The last POV. Tell you why at the end. (evil smile) Trust me, you all will hate me for it. I'm counting on it. LOL. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**PS - There is a reason why I updated so quickly. It's because of this reviewer, you guys get to have this chapter up within the same weekend. WOW! I dedicate this chapter entirely to **_ReadingRobyn. _**I thank you for reviewing and I made this chapter specially for you. You wanted Alice? Sure! LOL - but originally I was thinking Angela but then I thought, it would be harder to write if it was her. And I wouldn't be able to add alot of things if it wasn't Alice either. **

**Disclaimer - Don't own Twilight. Thank GOD I don't or I would be so obssessed with my own story like everyone else in the world. :) Haha.

* * *

Playlist - Good Enough by Evanescence**

I'm not kidding - you HAVE to download this song. Yes - it's pretty old, BUT it was because of this song that's why I also managed to get this chapter up quickly. Without this song, this chapter would have been entirely different. All hail to the queen, Evanescence for inspiring me :)

* * *

_**Am I Good Enough For You?**_

**Edward's POV**

_Beep – "The time now is 8.45 pm. You have five new messages."_

"Don't lock your voicemail up, Edward! You know how much I hate having to call your house to leave the messages!"

_Beep _

"Edward, call us back please. Preferably to my phone because Emmett is stuck in the toilet with a bad case of Indian curry."

_Beep_

"What the hell is going on?! What happened?! Talk to us man! _CALL_ _US BACK IMMEDIATELY_!"

_Beep_

"Don't make me come over there and put my foot up in your -"

_Beep_

"Stop acting like a girl and pick up the damn phone, Edward."

_Beep_

"That's it. We're coming over and you better watch your back. We're not very happy men right now."

_Beep - End of messages. Press 1 to repeat your messages or press 2 to save your messages or press 3 to delete your messages. _

"Just delete them," I said without looking up from my essay.

Elizabeth just stood over the phone and the recorder with a puzzled look, "Don't you want to call them back? Jasper sounds like he really wants to know what's happening."

"More like he just wants to be updated. It's not such a big deal. Just delete it."

When she still didn't move, I shrugged, "I'll do it myself later then."

Elizabeth came over to the dinning table and sat down before shaking her head, "Want to tell me what's actually happening here?"

"Nothing. You're thinking too much."

Her eyes began to soften, "Is it something to do with this morning? Since you are clearly set on not telling Jasper or Emmett anything right now."

"Everyone had secrets. Maybe this is mine for a change. They don't have to know everything."

And her hand gently touched mine, "Edward, look at me when I talk to you."

I sighed heavily and looked up, placing my essay down on the table. The last thing I wanted to do now was to make her upset. If I couldn't handle Bella already trying to avoid me, I wouldn't be able to hold up if Elizabeth was not very pleased with me either.

"Your reaction to today was very different than what I thought it would be. I saw your expression when you saw her and hers when she saw you. Mind telling me what's going on?"

"I don't understand why you couldn't have told me that she was living right next door to me. Not even a single hint you gave to me."

"You know I can't. Now, I'm here to listen not to argue with you."

I didn't say anything for awhile.

Finally I admitted, "Yes, she's Bella Swan. She's the girl I sit next to in History class."

Elizabeth looked skeptic, "Well, it doesn't seem like you were _just_ friends. She apparently knows you very well enough till she has the idea of you getting married. Well enough for me to know that she _isn't_ referring to just being someone who heard the rumors that Jacob spread about you before."

I shook my head, "No, it's not just that. She's someone so much more than what you think."

Elizabeth broke into a small smile, "Someone important to you?"

"You have no idea."

"I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

I groaned, "That's exactly what I told her! I want her to come to me so badly but she just won't. She wants to handle the burden and the responsibility all by herself! I feel completely useless when I think about her being all alone…"

I rested my forehead on one of my palms, "She wasn't prepared and I knew this. I wasn't either but I could handle it much better than she could. My whole life, I knew I would be married to someone one day, but she didn't. She didn't know a damn thing."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Nobody was there for her to tell this."

"But did you see what happened after she found out? She broke down, for goodness sake. She doesn't even want to talk about it to me."

"Did she say why?"

I thought for awhile before answering, "She doesn't think I'm going to accept for who she is. It's like she's saying we're so different in many ways till we can't even be together – in this way by marriage."

"Is that true though? Are you prepared to accept her?"

I nodded confidently, "Yes, I am."

"But Edward, if it wasn't her, and it was someone else, would you still be the same like you are now?"

I sighed, "Probably not as much, but she's someone very special to me. I don't want her to think she's going to burden by this for the rest of her life. She's got her own plans and dreams for herself and now it's all gone because she's got to get married to a sick, masochistic guy like me."

"Don't refer to your self that way," Elizabeth frowned disapprovingly.

"It's true. Even if she doesn't want me _that_ way…" I stopped for a moment before continuing slowly, "There's nothing I can do about it except wish that she'll realize that I would always be waiting for her to accept me too. You can't force someone to love you the way you love them."

Elizabeth looked at me sideways, "Do _you_ love her?"

Suddenly, Louis came into the room before I could answer, "Ma'am, there are three young visitors looking for Edward at the door."

I rolled my eyes, "Right on cue as usual."

"I know a few more people who deserve to know what is actually going on right now, Edward. Half of that little group that I thought of has just arrived at the doorstep."

I grumbled, "Alright already. They'll choke it out of me sooner or later anyway…"

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"You sure you going to be alright?" I asked Edward again.

He nodded, "Yes, yes, for the last time, yes!"

"Just checking," I shrugged.

Emmett patted Edward lightly on the back, "Small world, bro. Who knew? The chances of it were like zero to…err – zero."

"That doesn't make sense," Jasper snorted.

Edward rolled his eyes, "It's late and we have classes tomorrow. See you guys then." And he gave a little wave before closing the door.

Jasper turned to me, "You sure you can get home by yourself? I'd really like to come with you."

"No, it's fine. Emmett, you can send my Jazz home, right?"

"Nope," Emmett whistled.

_SMACK_

"I mean, yes," Emmett groaned, rubbing his arm.

Jasper gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and whispered, "Goodnight."

"See you tomorrow, Alice," Emmett yawned, taking out his keys.

I waited until both of them had gotten into the jeep and finally, Emmett drove off. I bounded down the sidewalk quickly, trying my best to avoid Edward or anyone else seeing me going over next door. I decided to drive my car away and park it further up so it would look like I left. I unlocked my car, inserted my key in and drove silently away down a few doors away from them.

Then, I walked up the pavement back to Bella's house. I brushed the limp strands of hair out of my face and rang the doorbell once. I waited for a moment before ringing it again. True enough, I saw Jacob Black's face peeking from behind the curtains in the window nearby.

He opened the door with an obvious unfriendly aura, "Yes?"

"Hello, may I please see Bella?" I asked politely.

"What for?" he answered rather rudely.

I shrugged, all my courtesy had now faded to nothing but dust, "Girl stuff. You wouldn't understand. Could I come in for a moment to talk to her?"

Jacob was just about to open her mouth before I heard Bella's voice behind him, "Who is it, Jacob?"

She grabbed the handle away from Jacob, pushing the door wider for her to look. When she saw it was me, she frowned slightly and I saw her eyes look down for a moment before looking back up reluctantly. I didn't blame her. From everything I've just heard, I think I was also one of the last person she wanted to see right now. I may not be her Angela, but I'm Alice all the same.

I can fix things _my_ way.

"Hey, Alice. Come in," Bella smiled slightly, inviting me in.

"Sorry, but are you having dinner right now?" I wondered, and I started to feel a little embarrassed for barging in without thinking sometimes.

"No, no, I'm done. Come on in," Bella shook her head.

Jacob gave his trademark grunt and walked away, presumably back to whatever he was doing before I came along to disturb their peace and tranquility.

"Let's go up to my room," Bella suggested, as she began to walk towards the staircase.

I nodded happily. I was worried that she would show me the same hostility I had pictured when Edward was speaking to me only. We had only heard as far up till Bella was the girl and Emmett had already come his conclusions that it was already all a happy ending so he began to get fidgety and pulled Jasper to the snooker table upstairs. Naturally, I disapproved of Jasper and Emmett's gambling ethics and competitive bets that always involved addiction to a certain game or task.

Bella closed the door and threw herself on her bed, stretching out there trying to find a comfortable spot and said, "Don't mind me. I'm dead tired right now. I over slept this morning and woke up at 2pm. I spent the rest of the day just being groggy."

I sat down on her chair at her desk, "No problem." I was wondering how I should begin. She might classify as me either being too pushy or too nosey. She probably would even ask me to mind my own business and I should leave. But if both of them is not going to make a move, who would?

"So, why are you here?" she yawned, closing her eyes.

When she realized I didn't answer, her eyes flew open and she looked at me apologetically, "I meant, you know, what brings you here at this time. It's pretty late and we've got classes tomorrow and all…"

I laughed, "Its fine. I know what you meant."

Then, she stared up to the ceiling, "I can't seem to decide whether I should choose to do the descriptive or the empathy one for English Literature. What do you think?"

I frowned, "Err, both are fine to me. Hey, um – I came over because I wanted to talk to you about something. Find out how you are after this morning."

There was no point in lying. It's best to come out honest. I was that sort of person.

Bella blinked for a moment then she sighed as she got up to sit properly on her bed, facing me, "He's already told someone then, huh?"

"No! Don't get met wrong. I told you we are all _very_ close. Edward needs to talk to someone about it and normally he either talks to me or Jasper. It's not like he can't keep things to himself. He's very closed up but when it's something that impacts all of us, we don't hide anything."

Then I narrowed my eyes at her, "And don't you forget that the person he _really_ wants to talk to, the _only_ person he really wants to see right now doesn't return the same interest."

Bella flinched a little, "You make it sound really bad."

"Well, it _is_! Why won't you just go talk to him? I know you have your own opinions but why can't he try to mould into them for you? No matter what right now, he _is_ your husband from this moment, whether you can accept it or not," I said a little too harshly.

Bella stared at me for a moment before shaking her head, "It's not that I can't accept him…"

It was then I decided there was only one way to get that through her head. Smack her back down to reality and make sure she knows what the hell she is doing to Edward.

"Then, what is it? You don't deserve him? Please, even you know that is just bullshit, okay? You hear me?"

Bella shook her head, "That's only a quarter of it."

"You're worried he's going to be a barrier between you and your dreams? What about Edward's own dreams too? I don't think he dreams of his wedding every night," I rolled my eyes.

A short laugh escaped Bella's mouth before she said, "I know, but I'm not ready for this kind of thing, Alice. I'm not even eighteen yet and I already know who my husband is. I know a lot of people who live with each other but they get sick of each other because of their differences."

"I've only known him for a week and I already feel so many emotions for him. But if this marriage is something he doesn't want either, then I don't want to lose Edward as simple as a friend."

_Friend?_ I wondered. It was time for the ultimatum, "I thought you liked him…"

It was Bella turn to frown. She lifted both her feet and placed it on the bed. She clasped her arms around her two calves and rested her chin on the top of her knees. Her brown eyes were now hard and judgmental. _Nice, finally I'm going to get some answers here - good job, Alice_, I thought.

"I don't like him Alice."

_Shit, that's going to burn Edward_, I panicked.

"I'm in love with him…" Bella's voice was barely a whisper.

_Oh, okay. That's good news_, I began to relax.

"Then why the hostility? I wish you would lose the 'I'm-anti-marriages-because-I-prefer-to-marry-my-dreams-instead attitude'. Listen, I admire you for having a planned out future and believe me, I think you are one of those girls who has a mind of her own unlike others. But don't you think that you are being a little selfish at the moment?"

"I get your point. But just because you are in love with someone doesn't mean you have to marry them to show them your love! I may not be a genius in love but I've definitely never heard of that before! I don't want him in that way…it's _too_ fast." Bella shook her head again.

Then, she grinned slightly, "You have to admit, it's pretty freakish if you fall in love with someone you've only just met. I didn't want to scare him away like I was some kind of crazy, obsessed psycho."

"You're so full of shit sometimes," I cursed at her teasingly before saying, "There is no time rule in love, Bella. You can fall in love anytime, anywhere, anyone."

Then, I took a deep breath, "Even if you don't want to marry Edward and your dreams are clearly more important," but when I saw Bella giving me a look, I quickly rephrased, "I mean, even if Edward is as important to you as your dreams but you can't really decide which one you want to give up, you should at least talk to him, please. I'm begging you."

"As much as I love you Bella and wish that I could marry you too," and I stopped to wink at her, "I would personally make your life miserable by bringing you shopping everyday and buying you expensive gifts that you cannot resist _if_ you leave Edward hanging like this."

Bella cringed at the thought of all those gifts and shopping sprees. I began to giggle a little as the expression on her face reminded me of someone being strangled.

I shrugged, "Besides, what makes you think he isn't in love with you too? You're the one who doesn't want to let him in."

Bella's eyes widened slightly, "Did he tell you that?"

I looked at her in frustration, "It's not my place to tell you anything like that. You were the one who pushed him away today. Edward may be a boy but he's one of those rare male species who actually has feelings."

Bella looked down at the floor, "I didn't want to give myself _too_ much hope. We're from different worlds. That's what he should have said to me instead…"

"You're insecurities really are starting to bug me. To hell with Romeo and Juliet, alright?"

"I pushed him away was because I was trying to make sure I would control whatever I was going to say."

"Which was what? I love you but I don't want to marry you?" I grinned.

Bella's forehead creased again, "I'm in love with that boy, Alice. I can't say no to him…I would have given up everything and devoted all to him that moment if I allowed him to kiss me."

"And that's a bad thing?!" I gasped, but I understood why.

Then, I remembered something, "Let me show you something. It's kind of illegal because I stole it off his desk. It's pretty crumpled." And I took a scrunched up paper ball from my skirt pocket and tossed it over to Bella.

"What is it?" Bella asked, studying the plain looking paper ball.

"If you think you are the obsessed one, you haven't seen anything yet. Take a look at it later once I'm gone."

"Why are you giving me things that should be in his rubbish bin? It's a hate note to me right?" Bella grinned at me.

"Don't ask me why he didn't just throw it away. It was just a half crumpled paper on his table and I saw a little of the words sticking out at one end. I thought you should take a look."

Suddenly, my phone rang and when I saw the number, I picked it up nervously, "Yes, Jazz?"

"Your mum just called me. She said you weren't home yet and she wondered if you were with me. I just covered for you so do me a favour and tell me where the heck you are right now!" he thundered.

"Err – I went to the gas station a few streets down to fill up for tomorrow."

Bella was pulling faces at me to make me burst out laughing. I glared at her but it was dangerous. Any minute now I was going to erupt into laughter when I saw her cross her eyes together and stuck her tongue out jokingly at me.

"You were filling gas up? For half an hour?" Jasper's voice was full of sarcasm.

"I'm on my way back. Don't get your underwear in a twist. I'll call you the minute I reach home," I huffed and shut the phone after saying bye.

"Well, I'm off. May I suggest something though?" I said, getting up.

Bella looked at me quizzically.

"Let's keep this conversation between you and me. I don't want Edward to come after me because he thinks I've forced you to make your decision instead of you to do it on your own."

"Wasn't that the case?" Bella pointed out.

I ignored her accusations and said, "I expect what we talked about today to register in that busy, ambitious mind of yours."

Bella threw her pillow at me which I neatly dodged, "Is that a threat, Alice Brandon?"

I winked, "Most definitely is."

Before she could throw her entire bed at me, I quickly opened the door and just before I completely closed it, I peeked around carefully, "I'll show myself out, thanks. And by the way, don't listen to your heart. It's rubbish. They depend too much on their emotions and _dreams_."

I shut the door hastily and called loudly, "Trust your gut! That's what I think!"

I waited and then I smiled in triumph when I heard a soft thud on the room door. I would bet my bottom dollar that she had just thrown her bedroom slippers at the door too.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I stood up and went over to the door, picked up both my pillow and my slippers that I just threw at Alice. I placed everything back in order and checked my watch. It was getting pretty late and the thought of having to drag myself off the bed for another long day at school was brutal.

But I needed to get one thing out of the way first. I took the crumpled paper ball off my bed and smoothened it out carefully, making sure I didn't rip any part of it. I trailed my fingers over the entire piece of paper and the words on them as I knew the last person to actually really touch it, was Edward.

There was nothing special about the paper except that it smelt so good, just like him. And that the whole paper had different styles of writing my name in his personal calligraphy writing that was stunning for it to be a boy's. I gazed at the date at the top of the paper. I began to count back the days and I gasped when I realized it was on Wednesday, the day he had walked under the rain because of me.

My heart was beating fast when I thought of him. _Maybe Alice was right all along. Maybe he does actually…have feelings for me…too?_ I pondered around that question for awhile. Then, I began to get ready for the next day. Just as I was cleaning up the mass of papers strewn all over my desk, Jacob came barging in.

"What the hell is going on? This whole entire time you had not stopped getting people dropping by. And _all_ of them are either related to Masen or very familiar with him."

"If I remember correctly, only two people came to our doorstep today looking for me. Don't exaggerate too much, Jake," I laughed.

Jacob looked frustrated, "It's not funny, Bella. What happened today? Why did Masen's butler come over to invite you to his house? Couldn't he do that himself?"

"Can you for once call him by his name and not by his family's?" I shook my head, zipping my pencil case up.

Jacob's face was fuming when he forcefully growled, "Fine, why did you go over to _Edward's_ house today?" The way Jacob spat out his name was like it had poison and it would burn through his body if he ever said it.

"Is it really your business?" I shook my head again.

"Yes, _you_ are my business."

I threw him a funny look, "What's that suppose to mean? You don't really mean that, Jake…"

"I do. Is he hurting you?"

"No, he isn't. I'm the one who is making things hard for everyone, Jake. Leave him out of this."

"Why? He hurt you once and he can do it again."

"I'm not into the mood to have this conversation, Jake. And since when did he hurt me?" I frowned.

"The flash drive, remember?"

"It was all a mistake. It wasn't like that, alright? I thought I already told you all about it. Could you stop bringing it up again?" And I sighed, thinking about that day again. I must have hurt him in some small way that day. It was a miracle how he could even still invite me to watch a movie and sit during lunch with him.

Then again, it was with everyone else so it didn't make me any special. I had to be a little more realistic.

"He can do it again…" Jacob said again but even I noticed that his voice was starting to lose confidence.

"His family invited me over for breakfast, okay? Does that put you out of your misery?" I joked.

"Why do you have to eat breakfast with him? I wanted you to eat with me for a change. Besides, why does he have to be so possessive over you?"

"Are you sure he's the one being possessive right now?" I muttered.

Jacob ignored me, "And with the amount of time he's going to be spending with you now after you guys get hitched, isn't it only fair that I get to spend some time with you too? You'll be moving over so soon already, damn it!"

I blinked and then said softly, "I don't think I said anything about a wedding, Jacob…"

Jacob suddenly froze in horror when he realized what he had just said.

"You knew that it was me? You knew this whole time and you didn't say anything?" I could feel my body beginning to tremble from anger building up inside me.

Jacob looked down, "What was I suppose to say? 'Hey there Bella, do you know that you're going to be married soon? You'll be moving over to live with the guy you're going to get hitched to.' Would you have believed me?"

I was thought for a moment before shaking my head angrily, "Maybe, maybe not. But we'll never know now, will we? You could go around the entire school telling everyone about Edward's family secrets but you couldn't be bothered to tell me a -"

"No. I couldn't. You know why? Because I didn't want you to have a single clue. I know you wouldn't be able to handle it. Why do you think I just let you go over to his house so easily this morning? I _knew_ it wouldn't be as simple as they thought it would be."

Jacob crossed the room to tower over me, "And I was right, wasn't I?"

When I refused to answer, his face softened and he took both my limp hands in his, "I know my Bella very well. Better than _he_ ever could…"

_Your Bella?_ I wondered.

"I know it's not going to be simple from this angle either. But I'm sure it's much simpler than accepting him to be your husband. Can't you give me a chance, too?"

I froze. _What?_

"I've been so patient, waiting here. But I don't get it why you don't see me." He looked up but his stare didn't burn or pierce right in my eyes like Edward's did. It was like he was forcing his way in, clawing through, pushing to find a back door inside.

"And I can't be that guy anymore. Not when I know that any moment now you are going to leave and go over to him. I see it in your eyes. I still might have a chance. You're still not able to accept him _fully_ yet." And his hands suddenly went up, cupping both my cheeks.

I gasped and began to struggle, "No, Jake! Please don't…"

He was moving closer and I could feel his breath on my face. Your first instinct would be to close your eyes and savor the moment, but my instinct acted out because I couldn't bear to see that it wasn't Edward who wasn't doing this.

I lifted my hands and tried to pull his grip off my face by grabbing onto his two forearms and trying to pull them down, away from my cheeks. Meanwhile, I was screaming in my head. _No, no, no! No, this can't happen! It was suppose to be him!_

But he was stronger than me. I knew that now. Everyone was actually so much stronger than me. Physically and maybe even…Mentally? I was starting to tire out and my energy was failing me as well, all efforts were starting to turn to dust and waste.

He was just inches away now. My arms were becoming weak and my grip on his arm was loosening. Was there no other way _except_ to give in…?

* * *

**Oh no! Oh well. Haha. I didn't like the idea of doing how like Stephenie Meyer did. It would seem more of an...assault. Damn, I wanted it to be Edward to have given her the first kiss though. But we don't know what's going to happen yet right? (insert **_darn the cliffhanger!_ **here)**

**Here comes the bad part. I have no idea when I can upate again because I've just been outlining my diary and I realize it's going to be a busy week for me again. Yikes! Hopefully I can update soon or this cliffy is going to get me many angry reviews. (starts to get worried) I've already decided after this chapter, the story is going to move faster so that we can go through the week quickly till Edward's party. **

**And thou shall do it will realism :) Well, as good as it can get I mean so it doesn't look I was just skipping and rushing. I shall try my best! Till the next update! xxx**

**So - READ and REVIEW! You know what to do if you want an update:)**


	14. If You Never Had My Heart

**Hola amigos! Yes, I'm very late in updating. Muy muy triste! It's been a pretty eventful week. I couldn't find any time to update. I actually finished this chapter the night before but uh -- kinda fell asleep before I could post it up. I meant to! But oh well.**

**THANK YOU! For all those reviews last chapter. They were really funny to read. Especially all the death threats about making Jacob kiss Bella etc. Well - I'm not that horrid! I like Jacob too but I think he doesn't deserve to get the blame at all. In Stephenie's series, I feel it's Bella who made the bed of two singles, and wants to lie in both of them. That's what I think. **

**Orginally this chapter was meant to be in two parts but I thought, well I'm sure you guys won't be able to wait any longer so I edited edited edited edited to make it able for you guys to enjoy!**

**PS - I'm making one of the characters end their part in this story :( Sigh - but it's for the better I guess. **

**Disclaimer - Don't own any of Twilight.

* * *

Playlist IMPORTANT! - ****Light Surrounding You by Evermore**

This song is VERY IMPORTANT for this chapter. I spent ages trying to figure out the best song for the rain scene later. It's so beautiful (cries) Haha. And my DREAM Bella (Emily Browning) is in the music video anyway :)

* * *

_**If You Never Had My Heart**_

**Bella's POV**

"_I don't ever wanna be you! Don't wanna be just like you! Oh what I'm saying is this is the anthem throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you!"_

_Saved by the phone…_I thought in relief and Jacob suddenly snapped out of his possessive trance and looked away slightly, distracted. Jacob's phone rang loudly and the moment he was distracted, I wrenched his hands away from my cheeks with the remaining energy I had and backed away, wobbling slightly, trying to retreat towards my bathroom.

Jacob had snatched his phone out of him pocket and switched it off roughly before grabbing my arm, "Bella, wait. I -"

I turned around and swung a foot and his knee and he yelled, "Ouch! Damn it, Bella! Why'd you do that for?!"

He gently leaned over to rub his knee and I said through my gritted teeth saying every word slowly, "Don't.Ever.Do.That.Again."

His innocent face annoyed me. "Do what?"

I exclaimed, "Don't ever touch me like that ever again! I'm not your toy, Jacob Black!"

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I really wanted to know how you would react though," and he frowned, "But then Quil interrupted the moment. Sorry about that."

"THANK GOD HE DID!" I yelled.

Jacob laughed boyishly, "Come on, Bella. It couldn't have been _that_ bad. Have you had your first kiss already?"

"None of your business…" I muttered and turned away.

"Remember, Bella. _You_ are my business."

"You wish."

"Sure I do! So have you gotten kissed yet?" Jacob said cheerfully, like nothing happened.

"Do you realize you might be the last person I'd want to discuss _this_ with right now?" I snapped.

Then, Jacob shook his head, "Then who else you could discuss it with? Masen?"

"Yeah! Definitely him than you!" I raised my voice again. I began to regret as maybe I was being too harsh on him. I was saying rather hurtful things suddenly and it shocked me. This wasn't me. Why was I so defensive all of a sudden? Did I really think that I had already belonged to Edward?

Jacob looked untroubled. "Maybe. But you don't know that for sure yet. You never know when you might really need me one of these days."

"I'm sure I will," I muttered sarcastically.

He shrugged and repeated, "Had your first kiss already?"

"None of your -"

"I'm guessing that would be a no. I would make it really special, you know?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure. You are really experienced, I'm sure, since you've done it with so many girls before right? Fat chance of that, Jake."

"It's still worth while to hope. Where there's a will, there's a way," he grinned again.

"It doesn't apply for this."

"I'm sure it does, Bella. Just wait and see."

"You disgust me, you know that?"

"Nope. I doubt that I do though. It's just a natural reaction to unleash uncertainty and reluctance to the person you are starting to have interest in. Don't worry. I am willing to accept you for who you are."

I growled under my breath, "I'm pretty sure you're referring to my feelings for Edward…"

He laughed again, "Nah. It's just between you and me."

I walked past him and opened my room door, gesturing for him to leave, "I think it's getting late. You should get some rest as well for a good start."

He winked at me as he walked out, but before I could slam it, he held his strong hands on the door and said, "Just one try? I'm sure it wouldn't hurt."

"Goodnight, Jake." And I pushed the door closed with all my might and locked it.

As I walked over to my bed and let my heavily exhausted body fall flat on it, I knew I was in so much trouble. I was going to be married to a boy who I was irreversibly in love with that not only has nearly the whole population of females in our school harboring an interest him, but also the guy who I thought of as a good friend of mine wishes to win me over even though I'm technically, well, married. Not to mention a beautiful and stunning rival who just went out of town for the weekend that would come back and find out I've just stolen him away. Life couldn't get any better.

How did it all come to this…?

* * *

**A/N - As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I'm skipping a few days to the front. Will make sense as you read on.**

"You alright?" Angela asked on Wednesday before Geography after lunch.

"Bella?" Angela called again as she popped some chocolate pieces into her mouth.

"I'm okay."

Angela frowned. "Issaac and Joshua are killing my entire week. My parents flew out of town for my cousin's wedding in Philadelphia. I was stuck at home with those two nine year old twin devils."

I laughed. "They can't be that bad."

When Angela glared at me, I quickly mustered up my disgusted face. "Yeah, they suck. Totally. How could you ever be even related to them?"

Angela nodded, "So, how come you've been coming to school so early since Monday? You are even earlier than Dean Jenkins. He comes to school early because he gets a lift from the caretaker. The _caretaker_." Angela emphasized the last word loudly.

I tried to avoid eye contact. "Yeah, so?"

"Looks pretty strange to me."

"I wanted to wake up early and get to school before anyone else for a change."

"What? Why?"

"It seems like fun to do something I've never done before."

"Did someone bash you in the head this morning?"

"No! I'm just a little groggy because I'm not used to getting up that early anymore since I moved here. Did you know that I used to wake up at five in the morning back in boarding school?"

"You're avoiding someone."

"That wasn't a question! You can't assume things like that!" I was beginning to get nervous. Was it _that_ obvious?

"I'd prefer it as more of a declaration. Which by the way, it doesn't need brains like," and she nodded over to a skinny boy with flat hair and large rimmed glasses, "David to realize who you are trying to avoid."

I frowned. "Angela, I'm warning you…"

Angela leaned back in her chair and held her hands up teasingly. "I'm just saying! You know you can't run from him, Bella. And let me count the ways…"

I turned around letting my back face her and clasped my hands over my ears and taunted her, "Not listening…"

Angela laughed, "Actually, I've noticed it since the beginning of Monday anyway. For one, you come to school early so you could avoid him offering you a ride."

"That's -"

"Secondly, you've been taking different staircases to your classes this week. You rather take the long route than the normal quick short way which normally requires you to go through crowds of people. Afraid you going to see someone you're intending to hide from?" Angela's voice was dripping with suspicion.

"I needed to get a good workout. It's good to exercise in the morning…" and I grumbled at myself for realizing it was a quote from Edward.

Angela shrugged, "I think I know you too well to believe that."

"You are too harsh on me, Angela," I pouted.

"On Monday, you were supposed to have History with him after lunch break. But you end up going to the nurse after eating my home made pasta? Am I missing anything here?"

"You're just way too critical."

I did have food poisoning on Monday. I suppose I ate too much lately since I tried to drown out the recent events by stuffing myself with food. On Tuesday, I didn't have a single class with Edward so it wasn't really avoiding him when I didn't see him.

_He never even tried to contact me anyway. I suppose he has given up on me_, I thought to myself, sighing.

"I'm not. It's just the plain facts," Angela argued.

I wrinkled my nose, "Incase you haven't noticed, Tanya came back from her weekend trip. I don't think I want to mess around with her. I prefer to avoid confrontations. The last thing I need is to be someone who stole someone else's lover…"

"They're not even together. There's no competition," Angela pointed out.

"I'm just happy that Alice has been really nice to me. Surprisingly Rosalie too, but Tanya is a whole different story. And who could blame her right? I mean, nobody likes a third wheeler."

Angela narrowed her eyes, "_Please_, sometimes you have to take one home for the team."

Just then, Ms. Tanner came in. I felt relieved so that I wouldn't have to try make up anymore stupid excuses to cover up. I wasn't covering up anything. I really had to get up early to school lately because I needed to print out lots of research info I found. The computer facilities are always fully booked already if you didn't come really early to get a place.

"Everyone, turn to the case study I gave you last class. Tell me an inference you can come up with after the first read of the article," Ms. Tanner said as she set her books down on the table.

The class moved relatively slow. I didn't know if I was really absorbing any of this. Sometimes Ms. Tanner's voice felt so far away. Other times I would find myself catching her eye and she would throw me a strange look, like she thought I was dozing off or something.

Right after class ended, Angela came over and said, "You know what I'll say, right?"

"Yup."

"Bella, if you really aren't interested in him at all, although I seriously doubt that, I think you should be honest right now. And everything that goes with it."

As we walked out of class, she pointed out, "Look at the sky. Gosh, it's raining again. A week ago on Wednesday it rained too. What an uncanny situation to have it rain on the same day a week later."

She looked at me. "Want a ride home with me and Ben? Or you're going with Jacob?"

I sighed, "Jake's staying back for some extra credit on his Business coursework so I'll probably try to catch him later. I need to go to my locker and get something I forgot this morning anyway."

"Too busy hiding in the toilets?"

"I'll see you tomorrow," I shook my head at her.

There was no way I could explain everything to Angela _yet_. I didn't know how to even start. There was no one by my locker when I arrived. I pushed my way through the stampede of people rushing to go home. I twirled my locker combination in and opened my locker to just stare at my piled up books in there. Mentally, I began to calculate what books I would need to bring back today.

Just as I zipped up my bag and shut my locker, I gasped when Edward suddenly appeared at the side of my locker where my own open locker door was blocking him before.

_No wonder I didn't see him,_ I thought.

He had both hands in his pockets as his back leaned on the next locker beside mine. His head was slightly tilted to the side looking at me with an unreadable expression and hard eyes that had not a single trace of warmth in it. Maybe he felt disgusted for my childish ethics of the avoiding business. Even with that marbled face of his and darkened eyes, he still looked like a Greek God standing there.

"Hi," I said after awhile.

He didn't say anything for a moment. His eyes finally softened a little after awhile and he moved one hand out of his pocket to ruffle his hair.

"Bella, have you thought about wanting to stay with me yet?"

I flinched. It's not because of the question. It was because of the way he said it. He didn't say the simple, casual words such as moving over to stay in his house or being together with his family. He asked if I wanted to say with him.

I muttered, "I haven't seen you these few days. How have you been?"

"I'm fine. When are you moving over?"

"I – I don't know…I haven't really had time to think about it…"

Edward's eyes hardened again, "Why not?"

I narrowed my eyes back at him, "Are you alright? You don't seem to be in the right shape to be talking about this right now to me."

"Unlike you, who doesn't seem to be in the correct shape all the time? Besides, if I didn't come here, would you have come to look for me?"

He leaned towards me, his green eyes piercing, "It's been _two_ days, Bella. It's not like I have to send you little notes every time like we're in the first grade or something to get your attention, right?"

"I'm sorry…" I said softly.

He repeated again, "Are you going to be moving over anytime soon? Caroline isn't a very patient woman, Bella."

"I don't know, honestly. I was thinking maybe somewhere this week…" I admitted.

He closed his eyes and folded his arms, leaning back against the locker once more, "How have you been? Good? Has Jacob been giving you any difficulties?"

"Not…really."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, really. I was just overreacting. I wasn't really listening to what I was saying just now."

His eyes opened and he looked at me. The green eyes were light again but his face was still troubled. I wish I could ask why but somehow I knew now wasn't the right time.

"It's raining. Need a ride home?"

"I was actually thinking of going home with Jake later after he's done with his coursework."

"Ah…"

I waited, but when he didn't continue, I slowly said, "But I could leave now…with you," but when I saw the skeptic look, I quickly added, "Because I didn't let Jake know that I would be going home with him."

Edward gave a small smile, "I'd like that. Let's go."

* * *

The rain was drizzling gently as Edward and I crossed the parking lot to his car.

"Well, at least we can still see a little sun shine. Maybe we can catch a rainbow or something," Edward laughed as he shut the door.

Strange how his mood suddenly changed from before. He was so cold, rigid and irritable just now. Suddenly, he's become the Edward that brightened up my day all the time.

"Your mood has changed," I pointed out.

He sighed as he clicked his seat belt in place and his face looked like it was snow going to be in a permanent frown.

"Was it something I said…?" I asked.

"No."

"Is it because of me? I haven't been very reasonable lately about the whole…thing so I don't blame you if this time it's your turn to be actually mad at me and hate me for something. I won't -"

Edward silenced me by taking my hand gently and held it to his face, "Although I know you are always unreasonable," and his eyes twinkled humorously, "There's _nothing_ that you could possibly do to make me hate you when you're the best part of my day."

I could hear my heart beats drumming in my ear. His face was so smooth and soft; I began to wonder if it was even better than mine. It was amazing, considering he was a boy. But of course, he wasn't just another boy, was he? Not especially when he just said those words to me.

"Then…what happened to make you so down before?" I tried control my voice from becoming short breaths.

He removed my hand from his cheek and began to run his fingertips over my palm slowly, not looking up at me, "It's Tanya."

He looked distracted as he continued, "Tanya's family was broken up when she was thirteen, about the same time when Caroline moved in to live with Elizabeth and me. Her Dad remarried two years after the divorce and Tanya and her two younger sisters, Kate and Irina stayed with their Mum. Tanya never called her step-mum by her name, only as her Dad's wife."

He sighed again, "During the weekend when she took off, saying she was running errands for her Mum wasn't true. She had gone to Seattle to see her Dad and his wife. Her mum is leaving to Canada for a global journalist position because they were experiencing financial problems. She wasn't going to be in the same place all the time so it ruled out for Tanya and her two sisters living with their mum instead."

I looked down to stare at the continuous trailing finger on my palm, "I'm so sorry to hear this. When is she leaving?"

"This weekend, a day after the party. I don't understand why she can't stay till the end…" Edward mumbled.

"Probably because there is no relative nearby except her Dad that can take care of them when her Mum goes to Canada…" I decided.

Edward nodded, "I suppose. That's the reason why I didn't come to look for you earlier this week. I've been so caught up in helping the gang console Tanya that I didn't even have time for myself. She'd call me sometimes at random times, in the middle of the night, early in the morning before school to start breaking down again when Alice and Rosalie fail to answer their own phones."

He looked up at me, "It wasn't because I didn't care. I really, _really_ wanted to see you so badly. You have no idea how much I was craving for you…"

I was afraid, that my heated face would give me away but I held a straight face, "I wanted to see you too…"

"Just give me some time, to help Tanya through this. I'm sorry that I was pretty crabby earlier. I was a little out of place when I realized I had forgotten about you, just a little…so I just said the first thing that came to my mind," Edward's green eyes poured into mine.

When I nodded slowly, he held my hand with his, used the other free hand to ignite the car engine and began to press on the accelerator, driving the car out of the gate. His hands in mine were so calm and I felt with his very presence there, everything would be alright. But I was getting a little nervous, seeing that he was only driving with one hand. But his driving skills proved to be sharper than a needle.

When we reached Jacob's house, he didn't stop in front like he usually did. He drove right past and into his house next door, parking the car neatly underneath the garage roof in the empty space.

"You knew it was going to rain?" I nodded towards the Aston Martin that was parked outside now.

He nodded, "Yeah."

He let go off my hand to remove the keys from the compartment and into his pocket. I stared out of the window and saw the water droplets pattering against the green lawn. I suddenly sighed when I saw the rain that was heavier this time but the sun was shinning through the grey clouds now.

Edward looked at me puzzled, "Something wrong?"

I looked at him, "A week ago on this day, Angela sparked up my childhood dream of going under the rain."

Edward continued to just stare at me, but his green eyes were starting to darken.

I grinned, "Come on, haven't you ever wondered what it was like?"

Edward's eyes were now smoldering. "Of course I do. I've done it."

I bit my lip, "Yeah, you walked in the rain because of me. Not only did you walk under it without me, but it made me wonder what it would be like if I _did_ go with you."

**A/N This scene with Bella under the rain is actually pretty long. But of course I can't write a scene that is just actions too long. Just imagine it to be about a minute or two? **

Before he could say anything else, I opened the car door and walked across the garage and into the open garden. As the rain pattered on me, the cold water washing over me was incredible. Like a child, I danced around like idiot, parting my arms and twirling around. My hair and my clothes were getting soaked but it was an amazing feeling to be out there. If only he was willing to share that feeling with me.

And I knew for the first time in my life, I felt free.

Then, before I knew it, Edward held my hand once more and was in front of me shaking his head, "Bella, come on. Let's go in. You're going to catch a cold if you don't get dry immediately."

He led me under the shed of his front door. There was a towel hung on the doorknob and he wrapped it around me, running his hands all over my soaked shirt trying to dry me as much as possible. I didn't know if I was trembling from the cold of the water or the fact that he was touching everywhere.

"That was invigorating," I laughed, shaking my head to remove some water from my hair. Edward threw me a look, but his eyes were gentle now.

It was then I realized, he was a little wet too, but not as much as me so I asked, "Where'd you get the towel from?"

He dried my hair. "While you were busy trying to get pneumonia under the rain, I, like the _wonderful_ person I am, ran into the house to get one of these. It would be easier to dry you out here than trying to convince you to come inside my house to warm up."

Then, he grinned, "That sentence sounds a bit strange…"

I closed my eyes, enjoying his every movement. "Hmm…"

The rain was become lighter again as the roaring sounds of it hitting the roofs and ground was becoming softer. I felt the towel leaving my hair and Edward's hand brushing through my tangled wet hair, pushing it backwards to tuck them behind my ear. His hands began to run up and down my shoulders, trying to make me feel a little warmer.

"Are you going to fall asleep if I keep doing this to you?" he teased softly.

"Not at all. You have no idea how good this feels…" I sighed.

Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat when his hands began to move up to my neck and finally resting them on either side of my cheeks.

"Do you dare to open your eyes right now?" he whispered.

A shiver ran up my spine when I heard his voice turn so soft and seductive. "Honestly, no…"

His thumbs were stroking my cheeks very softly, like it was waiting for me to open my eyes before anything else could happen. I could feel his cool breath tickling my eye lids to open. But knowing the curiosity me, and the tendency to spoil good times, my eyelids began to open slowly. _Damn you, Bella. Always the moment spoiler…_I cursed. But what I saw nearly got my heart jumping right out of me.

His head was tilted sideways and forward, nearer to me and his eyes were combusting a flame that I only to interpret as desire. The way his movements were, so slow and gentle, it was almost as if he wasn't real. The way he blinked as he continued to look at me, or even the way he was moving closer, till finally his lips was just an inch away from his touching mine wasn't helping either.

"That's better…" his breath blew it gently in my face.

And I closed my eyes again on instinct as his lips slowly touched mine. It was gentle as first, brushing over it. But then, it began to slowly part, stimulating mine to do the same. I don't know how, but my hands had now moved up to wrap around his neck. I suppose it was our first kiss, so it was very slow and exactly how I imagined it was suppose to be. And maybe even better than how I thought it would be. It was annoying that my heart was running a marathon at this moment.

But all good things had to come to an end as I felt him soothingly but firmly breaking apart our kiss and his hands moved down to my waist. Somehow, I didn't want to open my eyes again but I really wanted to see his expression.

He was looking out at the sky, but when he looked back at me, his eyes were glistening. "There you go. We did catch a rainbow after all…"

And I looked up to see a that faint spectrum of light across the now, clear sky and the sun shining on the faint rain droplets that were pattering down.

* * *

**I thought this song I chose fits Edward's feelings this chapter. Get the lyrics people! So many quotes from the lyrics I would have taken to fill in Edward's words! Haha but I didn't since this was entirely Bella's POV.**

**That took me ages to write. Even longer than Chapter 12. Because I couldn't decide whether Jacob would have a chance to kiss Bella. Or if someone was suppose to come interrupt. If someone did, who would it be? How? When? Did Edward see through his window? (Originally I wanted that to happen but I realize it would become to soap opera and drama series). And if I wanted their first kiss to be next chapter or even at the party but haha. I am pretty fickle minded if I do say so myself. **

**Tough choices. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Well - READ and REVIEW!**

**PS - Theres a POLL on my profile now concerning a few stories I have crammed my mind with lately for those who haven't checked out my profile yet. Read the summaries then decide. VOTE VOTE VOTE! I'll be waiting! My personal choice goes to Standing My Ground because I have this urge to try another vampire story but, anyways, all to you people! GO!**

**Conclusion - READ , REVIEW and VOTE for an UPDATE! **


	15. It's the Change

**My work is starting to pile up nowadays. I managed to finish this chapter finally between the breaks I have from my every piling up stacks of reports. Even my niece is starting to complain that I haven't been able to spend enough time with her. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**ps - The slower you read, the better it is. Before you know it, the next update will be ready!**

**Disclaimer - Don't own Twilight.

* * *

Playlist - Change by Sugababes**

Look out for the A/N later in the story for this one!

* * *

_**It's the Change**_

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!" Alice called down the hallways the next day.

I had just finished English Literature and I was struggling with the pile of novels Mr. Ellis had just informed me I would need to master if I wanted to get through my finals in a breeze. It came as a shock to me, considering that most of the novels he told me to browse through were all different than the previous ones I did back in boarding school.

"Hey," I acknowledged, as I tried to wobble my way towards my locker, maneuvering through the lunch crowd.

"Need some help?"

I threw her an annoyed look. "No, I'm actually a _big_ fan of breaking my back from all this over carrying."

Alice blinked. "That was a joke right?"

I yelled, "Alice, my arms are about to snap!"

"Right, Right!" and she quickly took the weight off my shoulders as she took away some books for me.

Just then, I heard Angela calling out to me from behind, "Bella! Hey, Ms. Tanner wants to see you right now. Something about your Geography essay you handed up last class."

"Yikes…" I muttered.

"Nah, I think you did really well. She normally never sees students after classes like this _unless_ they did something really, really good. The definite 'in-trouble' ones are normally humiliated during the lesson," Angela said bitterly.

Then, she caught a sight of Alice beside me and greeted shyly, "Hi, Alice."

When I reached my locker and began to fiddle with my lock combination, Alice bounded up and down on her spot. "Hey, guess what?!"

"I don't think I offered to guess anything," I teased as I dumped all of my books into my locker.

She rolled her eyes as she handed me the rest of my books. "We're planning on holding Edward's celebration tomorrow!"

"Weren't you all having it on Saturday? The day of his actual birthday?"

"Yeah, but I thought it would be more fun to have it on Friday. If we do it on Friday we can use the grand hall till one in the morning! That would give us enough time for the grand finale which is the performance and the cake. We've already bought this huge cake for him to blow out the candles at sharp midnight. And when Edward goes to sleep after the party, he wakes up the next morning and it's still his birthday! Isn't that great?!"

I laughed, slamming my locker shut. "Okay, sounds good to me."

"Everyone's invited!"

"Err…define '_everyone'_."

"The entire school."

"That includes even Jacob Black and his two friends, if you were wondering," Alice added.

Angela gave me a light punch on my shoulder, "Aw, come on, Bella. It's Edward. Who wouldn't want to go to Prince Charming's biggest event of the year?"

"You guys do this _every_ year?" I asked, surprised.

"Nope. We did once when he turned ten, and then one for Rosalie and Tanya when they turned sweet sixteen. Emmett, Jazz and I aren't really big fans of having parties."

She grinned widely, "But we are _great_ fans of being the organizers!"

I shook my head. "Figures."

Alice pouted, "Not fair. It's not our fault that they accept out invitations. They could always not come if they don't want to, but everyone just shows up anyway."

I rolled my eyes, "_Obviously_. All six of you are like the walking Teen Vogues of this school."

I slapped Angela a high five before she said, "I gotta go. Ben is waiting for me to go to the library with him today. I'll see you tomorrow!"

As Angela waded her way through the crowds, Alice frowned, "But the only thing is, Tanya just found out that her flight has been scheduled to eleven, tomorrow night. So, Rosalie will be leaving half way during the party with her to the airport."

I thought for a moment. "Aren't all of you planning to go off to the airport with her? I mean, she is leaving and you probably won't be seeing her for a very long time."

Alice sighed. "Yeah, but there isn't enough room in the car. Rosalie's car can only take about most of Tanya, Irina and Kate's luggage. That includes _all_ four of them as well."

She folded her arms, "She doesn't want all of us to come anyway. She didn't want to spoil all our fun or something…"

"Why can't they all of you take two cabs there?"

Alice made a face, "It's Rose and Tanya. I don't think that would be even a question to ask them."

"Ah, okay. Sounds…reasonable, I guess."

"We'll still be in contact. It's not like it's a forever goodbye. Gosh, Bella. She's only in Seattle. We can visit her any day if we wanted to," Alice shook her head.

I shrugged and Alice tapped her nose, thinking. "I just hope Rose can make it back in time. She drives extremely slowly at times to take care of her convertible. Hopefully she can get her ass back here by midnight, right before Edward blows the candles out."

"Pray for no complications on the way then," I joked.

"Now that you mentioned _complications_, what's happening between you and Edward now?" Alice batted her eyelashes at me.

"What's there to tell?"

"I don't know. He seems to be in startling good moods nowadays. He saw you this morning at your locker with Angela and his face looked like he's just hit the jackpot on the Super Bowl!"

I blushed, "Maybe he did."

"Did something happen yesterday?"

"Err…"

"He kissed you!"

"Alice!"

Alice began to teasingly stroke an imaginary beard. "I see, I see. I should have predicted this. Very interesting. At least you both have responded finally. You both were killing me with the cat and mouse game that kept both of your feelings at bay."

I could only smile like an idiot.

Suddenly, Alice's eyed me up and down suspiciously, "I wonder what your closet looks like…"

I gasped, "Don't you dare."

"What? What? I didn't say anything!" but her eyes were twinkling slyly more than ever.

"I know what you're thinking!"

"Don't you want to look presentable for your husband?" Alice pointed out, still looking thoughtfully at my plain t-shirt and faded jeans.

When Alice said 'husband', it gave me this surge of light hearted waves flowing inside me. And it wasn't because I was hesitant. It was because I was so happy, for the first time, I really felt sincerely joyful.

I grimaced, "No, no. I am not joking!"

Alice chuckled again, "I think you're late to meet Ms. Tanner."

I was fuming, "Don't try anything funny, Alice. I'm warning you. I will kill you, understand? I will, alright? I will!"

Alice's eyes widened innocently, "You wouldn't."

I turned around in frustration and began to walk towards the Geography room. I tried to ignore the fact that I still could hear Alice laughing and scheming evilly about what sort of unbelievably expensive clothes she was going to get for me for tomorrow night.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"How is everything coming along with Bella?" Elizabeth asked during dinner that night.

"Good."

But Caroline caught me grinning gleefully and she grunted, "A little too well for _my_ liking, perhaps?"

I immediately wiped the smile off from face.

"I hope this doesn't affect your up coming finals, Edward. Don't make me regret giving you the benefit of the doubt by letting you meet her earlier. Or even allowing her to share this house with you."

I played with my food. It was strange how it was easier to stay calmer nowadays. _Think about Bella and those beautiful soft brown eyes, that silky hair, those luscious lips…_My head was swimming. I saw Elizabeth smiling from the corner of my eyes and I couldn't help but smile to myself too.

"It's a good question though. When is Bella moving over?" Elizabeth asked.

I paused. "I'm not sure. She said she would consider for sometime this week."

After dinner, Elizabeth came over to me in the kitchen as I was stacking up the plates for Louise to clean.

"So, I'm taking that you've settled everything already?"

I thought for a second before nodding, "Sort of."

"How about Bella? Is she handling this well?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "But I'm going to be with her every step of the way till she sees that she can have complete trust in me."

Elizabeth nodded encouragingly, "There's nothing more important then a good solid trust for a base."

As I walked up the steps to my room, I took out my phone from my pocket and began to dial her number. I didn't manage to see her at school for the entire time today. I shook my head in amusement as I heard Bella's caller ring tone that Alice helped her put earlier, singing, "_How do you know everything I'm about to say? Am I that obvious? And if it's written on my face...I hope it never goes away... yeah…_"

"Yes, Mr. Masen?" that sweet voice teasingly answered.

"Hi there. You didn't think I would forget about you today, did you?" I laughed, closing my bed room door and began to pace around my room aimlessly.

"_Nearly_ did."

"So, what time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Err…tomorrow morning to classes you mean?"

I chuckled, "I was actually referring for the party in the evening but tomorrow morning is fine too."

"Well, Alice said she wanted to pick me up…"

"Yeah, I know that. I just didn't want you to be walking there so just checking."

"So, why'd you ask this question then?"

"I thought maybe you'd like to spend as much time as possible with Jacob during this time."

She sounded surprised. "Why?"

"Well, considering you will be moving over to be with me soon, don't you want to have some quality time with Jacob before you leave his house?"

I could tell she was taken back by my offer as she didn't answer immediately.

"You would allow me to do that?"

It was my turn to be surprised. "Why shouldn't I? He's your friend too and I don't want to be the thorn between you and his friendship. I'll just stay out of the way if you want to be with him for now."

"Wow. I don't know what to say…"

"Speechless?"

"Yeah."

I laughed, "Why? Do you want me to be possessive instead?"

"I wouldn't hate it…" she challenged.

I arched an eyebrow. "You know what they say. Be careful what you wish for, Bella, because you just might get it. I can be very possessive if I want to be."

But then I shook my head quickly before I went off the point. "Honestly, the point is that, I want you to know that I'm fine with anything you want. As long as it makes you happy, I'm all for it too," and I pulled a face silently before adding. "Just as long as it doesn't involve anything with Jacob Black doing anything to annoy the crap out of me again. That, you better approach with caution."

I figured my supposedly 'threatening' voice sounded very seductive when Bella began to make funny noises in the background. With the noise she was making, I began to imagine her actually on her bed, fidgeting around uncomfortably. I grinned to myself when I heard her laugh nervously. I knew she was blushing and it made my grin even wider as I imagined what her face probably looked like right now. Maybe I should see how far I can take this. It was pretty fun.

"I've got limits too and you can be the first one to push it. Be my guest. I dare you…" I said coyly.

Bella suddenly cleared her throat, "Any moment now I'm going to come running over with my bags to your house. And the next thing I will do is take up that offer but _I_ will be the one to annoy you, not Jake. It sounds like a great way to kill time."

"_Really?_ Are we on for that then?"

"No!" Bella quickly answered, realizing that she would lose anyway.

I laughed loudly, "Alright. I'll be a little busy tomorrow, got a lot of errands to run for Mrs. Colby. I kinda promised her I'd do some things for her. I won't be coming down for lunch either because I'm going to be helping Jasper and Emmett set up the Hall for the night."

"Sure."

So, um – I've got some Calculus things for tomorrow to finish up. I'll see you tomorrow at school alright?"

"Me too. I've got some things to do for English Literature tomorrow as well."

But before I could say my goodnight to her, she suddenly said, "Edward, are you sure about the whole Jake thing? I really appreciate that you would allow me to be with him, but…I'll miss being with you."

I chuckled softly, "Same here. Don't worry. It's only a few more days before you'll be coming over, right? You better grab as much time as possible and savor it. Once you're in my house, I'll become that possessive guy that you can only imagine in your dreams."

Bella sighed, "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You _do_ dazzle me, by the way."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I held my arms up defensively. "No!"

Friday night had just begun and it was an hour before the party. Alice had already arrived sharply on time to help me get ready for what I was going to be wearing. She showed up looking stunning as usual, with spaghetti strapped silver dress that fit her perfectly, showing off her petite curves.

She had just described the top she bought me as a dark brown halter neck top with gathers at the end. The black denim skirt she picked for me must have been the shortest wear material I would ever come to own if I accepted it, which of course I wasn't going to _that_ easily.

Alice continued her treachery as she whipped out another paper bag from behind her and brought out a gold shoe box. "Yes! This was definitely not easy to get. Tanya and Rose had their greedy little eyes on this baby for months."

Alice smiled to herself as she tapped lightly against the pair of stunning silver stilettos. "It all comes down to long patience and non-spendthrift ethics."

"Yippee for you! Now allow me to just wear my -"

"Good God, Bella. That moldy sweater with a hooded, tank top and faded jeans of yours is going to kill me. You're not going to go anywhere near the campus if you are going in that!"

"Please! I don't want to wear what you got me!"

"Why not?!" and it was Alice's turn to fume.

"Because, I would look like a complete idiot wearing that. You know I don't look as a good as you and the rest," I shook my head.

"Nonsense. Come on, just try it. And if I really think you look horrible in it, then you can choose whatever you want to wear. I have a very good fashion sense so I'm pretty critical."

I snorted as I snatched the paper bag from her, "_One_ try, and that will be it."

I could hear her clapping her hands together excitedly just as I slammed my toilet door closed. I had taken my shower earlier so the floor was still rather damp. I carefully removed my shorts and tattered shirt and placed it on my sink counter. I slipped into the brown top, tying the two strings securely together. Then, I pulled the black skirt up my legs, resting it on my hips. It was amazing how Alice knew my size so well. They fit perfectly. I began to fiddle nervously with the skirt, pulling it down as low as it would go, so that it wouldn't look too short.

It was scary because I looked so different. Not only that, I thought the outfit was pretty nice.

"Bella, just come out. I want to see it!" Alice called loudly, knocking on the door.

As I slowly opened the door, I heard Alice squealing, "Yay!"

I frowned. "Can I not wear the heels?"

"Don't tell me you've never worn a pair before," Alice groaned.

"I _have_. Just that only once – well, I feel a bit strange. What if I get nervous and fall flat on my face in front of everyone. And even worse, in front of Edward!"

"Ugh, you won't! Have confidence, Bella. Besides, I happen to know that Edward loves you just the way you are. Which includes whatever that you wear, he'll always still want you."

I blushed. "Exactly my point. I don't see a reason why I need to wear all this then!"

"Except that, okay? It's never too late to learn now. To start, you can begin by walking out the front door in these."

I sighed and slipped them on, fastening the straps properly. I stood up and began to wobble my way across the room to get my phone and purse. Alice began to bounce around, helping me grab my pins and hair bands to style it.

"You know what I think would look good? A half ponytail!" Alice decided, running the comb through my hair.

I shrugged, "Whatever you want."

When she was done, I stared at myself in the mirror. I had to admit that the hairstyle was quite good. Even I liked it, although I would never tell that Alice. Who knew what the consequence of that was going to be? Alice began to whistle as she placed some pins in my hair to securely fasten my strands of locks that were coming off so that it wouldn't fall into my face.

"Let's go!" Alice grabbed her own things and started bounding out of my room.

"Alice, this is crazy!" I pleaded, holding the railings of the staircase, walking as slow as possible down.

"When you're part of us, crazy is just daily basis," Alice laughed, opening the main door to reveal her amazingly expensive ride waiting outside for us.

And then there is a point in your life when you realize that if you were to ever arrive to a party in a flashy yellow Porsche that is driven by one of the most well known student in school, it pays to actually look different so nobody would recognize you. I didn't know how nervous I actually was until I saw the crowds of people around the hallways. Then, when I entered the Grand Hall to see the entire place dark with strobe lights; it hit me like a wave that wiped out surfers.

"Bella!" Rosalie called as she saw me.

She was greeting everyone who was entering the doors and her face lit up when she saw me. She immediately came over. I took in the gorgeous outfit she was wearing which was a gorgeous slim cut strapless black dress.

"Glad you could make it!" she yelled over the loudly blasted music.

"Thanks! Good to see you too!" I shouted back.

"I'll find you later! I'm going to find Jazz!" Alice informed me before pushing her way through the sea of people.

I nibbled my lip nervously as I stared at the amount of people inside. Suddenly, before I could take a step further, I felt a tap on my back and I turned around to stare in the face of a blonde figure.

"Mike?"

"Bella! Hey! You look different!"

"Err, thanks!"

I fidgeted uncomfortably when Tyler soon showed up behind Mike. "Bella!? Wow, is that you?"

I shrugged. "Depends. I could be just someone that looks like the person you are referring to."

When Mike was pulled away by Jessica, Tyler grinned. "Wunna go in and dance?"

_Someone help me! The last thing I need is to look like a complete idiot on the dance floor! _I thought helplessly.

"Come on. Just one dance with me?" Tyler asked again.

Before I could shake my head, I felt another arm touching me. But this time, I had two hands gently grasping around my two arms. _Now who could this be_? I wondered, annoyed.

But my heart rocketed when I heard that velvety voice. "There you are."

Edward looked up pleasantly to Tyler, "Sorry, but I think she'd already been booked for the whole night."

Tyler quickly nodded and stumbled out a careless response. "Yeah sure. Sorry, Edward. I forgot she is your girlfriend."

When Tyler walked away, Edward turned me around to face me and gave me an enormous wink. "How's that for possessive?"

I sighed. "Perfect."

Edward was looking amazing as usual. His hair was styled to perfection, falling into his eyes just the way I liked it. He smelt so good that I felt like just holding on to him and never letting go so I could savour the moment. His navy shirt and black jeans were daring me to just stare at how incredible it looked on him.

"That was just a little taste of it. You've only just dipped your foot in the pool."

Suddenly, Edward's eyes looked at me up and down, narrowing as he got to the length of my skirt. He whistled and shook his head, clearly amused. His eyes were widening playfully.

"Nice."

"_Very_ funny. I know I look really different."

He laughed. "Let me guess, Alice right?"

I nodded. "I'm not complaining though. I really appreciate everything she did for me. It's so hard to be mad at her anyway."

He ran his hands through my hair again sending tingles up my spine. "I'm not complaining either. Thirsty? Let's get you a drink."

With his hand in mine, he led me through the crowd which I tried so hard to ignore the amount of people staring as usual. I loved the way how with him by my side always made me feel everything was going to be fine. At the refreshments table, I was surprised to see Tanya serving the drinks. She merely just smiled slightly and nodded and me when she saw us.

Then, I saw Angela sitting by the sides of the hall on a chair, talking to Jessica.

"Edward, I'm going to talk to Angela awhile, alright?"

"Sure. Don't go away too long," and he brushed his finger lightly on my cheek.

"Bella! You made it!" Angela called as I made my way over.

"Hey, where's Ben?"

"He's talking with Mike and Tyler somewhere else. I've already had a dance with him!" and she looked over my shoulder to see Edward talking to other people and she grinned, "And you? Have you danced with him yet?"

I shook my head quickly. "No way am I hitting the dance floor. I'm going to look like a cow with three legs."

"Interesting way of putting it, Bella. Now, how's about just grabbing him to the dance floor? Your boy can sure bust a move. During last year's prom, Lauren asked him to dance and gosh, you should have seen it."

I pulled a chair to sit next to Angela. "I'm sure it must have been good, knowing him."

"Well, all we gotta do now is just enjoy the night. Everyone's looking forward to the performance tonight by all three of them, Emmett, Jasper and Edward!"

"Really?" But I suppose it wasn't a big shocker.

"Yeah, apparently Edward is singing for the first time. Jasper came around telling everyone that Edward will be singing so that if everyone were to cheer for Edward to do it, he couldn't refuse. Something along those lines, if I heard correctly."

I couldn't hide my smile any longer. "Edward singing. That's going to be the cherry of my night."

* * *

_Sorry I won't be there. It would be too awkward for me. Will be over at Quil's with Embry. See you when you get back. You can tell me all about it then._

_Jacob_

I shut my phone and placed it back in my pocket. I stared at my watch while sipping my juice. The hall was so dark that I had to narrow my eyes to see it properly.

"It just turned ten, Bella," Alice told me.

"Just checking. I really want to watch the performance. What time is it happening?"

"Half past eleven, just before we get the cake out."

I watched Angela and Ben slow dance and began to imagine what it would be like for me and Edward to have one slow dance. I felt bad because I've been trying to steer off Edward from asking me to dance so I kept changing the subject if I felt it coming. But I suppose he could sense it too since I caught him giving me a funny look at times.

Suddenly, Rosalie came over and waved for Alice to come to her so they could talk in private. From the corner of my eye, I could see Rosalie looking very frustrated as Alice's face was twisted into a cross between shock and disapproval. I began to wonder what was going on as they began to argue by whispering fiercely in each others ears.

Then, Rosalie finally came over to me and said, "Bella, Edward wants to see you right now. He's outside the hall. It's a little noisy in here."

I nodded. "Okay."

**A/N – Insert the playlist song here for a better effect. **

When I walked out to see a very grave looking Edward standing by the wall, I knew something had already gone. I saw Tanya walking away down the hallway towards the main doors leading out to the car park. Edward immediately walked over to me and took my two hands in his.

"Bella, did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

I nodded. "Of course. I'm happy whenever you're with me."

When he didn't continue, I sighed. "Just tell me what's going on, Edward. I promise not to judge you…"

He looked at me intently. "Tanya wants me to send her and her two sisters to the airport instead of Rosalie."

The minute he said that, that's when I knew all attempts to stay afloat had just sunk to the bottom miserably. But why? I shouldn't be so controlling over Edward. He gave me my space for Jacob, so now it's my turn to do him the favour. He had been friends with Tanya for so long. Why refuse this one simple request now? He wasn't going to be seeing her for a long time after this. Besides, before this I even encouraged Alice to go and see Tanya off to Seattle.

His eyes bore into mine. "Would you mind if I did this? It's the least I can do for her right now as a friend."

_But that's different. This time it's just Edward and her only. Anything could happen_, the other part of me said sternly.

"Okay…" I agreed softly, looking down at the buttons on his shirt instead.

I didn't want him to go or leave. I wanted him to be with me right here and let Rosalie send her instead. It reminded me of what I thought of myself to be before. A _true_ monster – a selfish, cruel being that would hurt people in order to get what they wanted.

Edward lifted my hands and brought my arms up to rest on his shoulders while his hands went behind my back, clasping me to him gently. I closed my eyes and tightened my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him.

"I'll be back so soon that you won't even have time to miss me…" he murmured into my hair.

It seemed to quickly when he finally let go of me and kissed my cheek gently before he walked down the hallway after Tanya. Before he walked out the doors, he turned around to flash me my favourite crooked smile. I could only stare like a fool, looking at him already slipping away from me. I leaned against the wall and slid down gently till I was sitting on the floor.

And before I knew it, Alice had already appeared just as I hoped, sitting right next to me on the marble floor.

"You alright?"

I just nodded slowly. "I know what you'll say. I'm thinking too much. He will be coming back. But why am I feeling like this? It's so stupid…"

Alice shook her head," No, you have the right to feel this way. I wouldn't like it if I knew Jazz was going to be going off with another girl, even for a short while. Especially when I know that she has interest in him. Besides, Edward is your fiancé. If you don't feel anything, then that's bad news!"

Then she gave me a gentle smile, "Why you are feeling this way? I think it's because you're in love with him. I'm surprised you can't figure it out yet, considering you already know that though."

She patted me reassuringly. "He'll be back in time, don't worry..."

But if that was true, why were my doubts growing every minute I sat there?

* * *

**I thought that was a pretty spot on lyrics and meaning for Bella at that exact moment. Beautiful song! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Regarding the POLL - I received alot of PMs regarding some people can't vote because they want a preview of each of them before they will vote. Well, it all depends on how free I am to see if I could actually write a preview for each story. Though I highly doubt I can, I will try within all my power to do so :)**

**So READ and REVIEW and VOTE for an UPDATE! The POLL closes at the end of the week!**

**ps - I posted up a picture of the Grand Hall on my profile. Now, I just took the first picture that came on my search results so don't flame me or anything for using it. That's the closest I could find that looks fitting for the Grand Hall in my head:) I can't post any character's outfit because I believe it is nicer for everyone to have their own idea!**


	16. I'll Never Let You Fall

**Gosh this was a long chapter! 9 and half pages again! I'm so going to be out of ideas! But the story won't be dragging on for too long. A few more chapters and it should be ending. I'm feel sad though! I'm very proud of this fic actually! This chapter starts with a filler with Edward's POV then it moves on to Bella's POV where the last chapter left off. **

**I'm very pleased with the song that Edward performs. My niece personally chose it and I think it's brilliant! Enjoy this chapter! Hopefully I will be able to update sooner - but if I don't, be patient! (laughs) Don't worry, will try my best! Oh and by the way, I was in a little of a rush and a little sleepy when I did this chapter so there might be a few mistakes here and there. Sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Only inspired by it:)

* * *

Playlist -**

**1. Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Aparratus**

**I highly recommend you to listen to this song while reading the performance part where Edward sings to Bella. Only then it becomes more enjoyable :) Enjoy!**

**2. Time for Heroes by The Libertines**

This is the song that Jasper and Emmett sings to Edward - which is also the song that those three guys sung to girls before, anyway read on to find out. This song is hilarious so you must listen to it, and I thought it fit the scene perfectly. Go Jasper!

* * *

_**I'll Never Let You Fall**_

**Edward's POV**

"Looking good!" Jasper commented.

I stared up at the lights that Emmett fixed up yesterday. I began to mentally count the cost of everything and frowned when I saw the extra amount of decorations Alice brought in with Rosalie.

"I still don't get why they had to bring all that in," I grumbled.

Jasper shrugged. "Alice said the place was too plain, so I had to make her happy some how."

Emmett called loudly from the stage. "Nicely done, Jazz! In order to make your girlfriend happy, you allow the entire hall to look like a circus."

Jasper shot a look at Emmett. "You would have done the same if Rose wanted it that way too."

Emmett quickly began to whistle and twirled his drumsticks in his hands, rocking on his seat behind his drum set. Jasper sat down heavily on the stage and began to strum gently against the strings. I began to search around for my guitar as well, which suddenly seemed to have disappeared.

"So, which song are we performing tonight?"

Jasper quickly said, "We're going to be doing a song that requires Edward to sing and not just me. I'm so tired of being the only one out there yelling my lungs out."

I rolled my eyes. "I thought you like being in the spotlight, Jazz."

Jasper ran his fingers through his honey blonde hair. "I'm not complaining, don't get me wrong. But I think Bella would want to see you perform tonight."

"I _will_ be performing," I said, scanning around the room.

_Where the hell is my guitar? _I wondered, getting worried now.

"Yeah, but I meant singing as well. Everyone knows you can sing! Well, the whole gang at least. Tonight can be the first time broadcast of Edward Masen singing live! Can you see it?! I know I can!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Excellent idea, Jazz!" Emmett grinned.

I frowned. "I can't find my guitar. Has anyone seen it? I put it on the stage when we arrived here."

"Hear us out first, Edward. What do you think of the plan?" Jasper asked excitedly.

"I'm not going to be singing, full stop. Now, where's my guitar?"

"Come on. Just this once, please? It's going to be so awesome!" Jasper pleaded.

"Unless the song we are performing is something I can dedicate to Bella, my lips are zipped. Now, where is the damn guitar, Jazz?" and I knew I was beginning to lose my patience.

"It's behind the stage," Jasper mumbled, trying to come up with more things to get back at me.

"If you want a song for Bella, then let's perform that song!" Emmett suddenly said.

Jasper and I looked up at Emmett and said together, "What song?"

"You know, _the_ song! That British indie punk band's song." and I realized that Emmett was emphasizing 'the'.

Jasper figured it out immediately and suddenly erupted into laughter. "Brilliant!"

"What song?!" I asked in frustration.

Emmett winked. "Let's give the birthday boy a little demonstration of the song he shall dedicate to his beloved."

Jasper cleared his throat and began to strum the guitar loudly with Emmett joining in by making a beat on the drums.

"_Did you see the stylish kids in the riot? We were shoveled up like muck. Set the night on fire – Wombles bleed truncheons and shields. You know I cherish you my love!"_

I stared in horror at Jasper's smooth melody of his British accent.

"_But there's a rumour spread nasty disease around town…! You caught round the houses with your trousers down…A headrush in the bush. You know I cherish you my love…"_

Jasper suddenly pulled an emotional face as he hollered, _"Oh! How I cherish you my love!"_

"Hell no!" I yelled.

Jasper and Emmett pushed my limits further as they skipped to nearly the end of the song by harmonizing together tauntingly, _"Ah ah…Ah ah…Ah ah…ah ah…Ah ah ah ah ah…Aaaahhhhhhhh…"_

"GUYS! CUT IT OUT!"

It worked. Emmett fell back from his chair and was laughing so hard on the floor on the stage. Jasper was clutching his sides so hard that he had to use one hand to hold the sides of the stage so he wouldn't fall backwards onto the hard floor of the hall.

Rosalie came in at that moment and rolled her eyes at us, "When you're done doing your childish guy stuff, get your butts out into the car park and help bring the things in. Tanya and I have brought the drinks over already."

"Is Alice collecting Bella?"

"Yeah, she is. Don't worry, Edward," Rosalie replied laughing, before starting to bring out the table clothes to put over the huge white tables we dragged out earlier.

Emmett was still choking slightly as he headed out of the hall to help with the things. I glared at Jasper who was still snickering in the corner.

"_Very_ funny, Jazz," I growled.

Jasper was in tears. "You have to admit it was pretty funny. I still remember this was the song that all three of us sang to the girls in the prom few years back. Rose, Tanya and Alice were so pissed after that, remember?"

I fought a laugh myself. "Yeah, I do. But that was only because Emmett and you were welcoming that screaming crowd of girls that were stampeding all over the place."

"Good times. Anyway, we'll leave it to you to choose the song. We really want you to perform, and I'm sure Bella will want to see you performing too, bro."

He punched me on my shoulder lightly. "And what better way to perform for the first time by dedicating that song you will be singing, to her?"

I shook my head fondly, "We'll see. I still don't know what song yet though."

I turned around when I felt someone's hand resting lightly on my shoulder.

"Oh, hey Tanya. You and Rose are early, as usual."

Tanya smiled. "Of course. I would never be late for you. I'm sure you know that."

I blinked before clearing my throat slightly, "Got everything packed yet?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, Kate was being a bitch about her stuff though. Can you imagine that she wanted to take fifteen luggages over?"

"I can actually."

"Ha-ha, Edward. Anyway, I won't be staying the whole night. You know that, right?"

I frowned "Of course I know that. Why?"

"Just checking."

I closed my eyes. "Tanya, can we not have this conversation anymore? You were the one who didn't want all of us to go with you. There's no point in bringing this up again."

"I didn't realize all of you would actually agree to it so quickly…"

I looked at her, narrowing my eyes. "So, you did it just to see how much we actually cared? What is that? Your way to crave attention?"

Tanya flinched like I had just slapped her.

I sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be such a jerk. Tonight's your last night here so try to enjoy yourself alright? Rose is going to be missing you loads."

"Only Rose…?" Tanya whispered.

"_All_ of us will," I rephrased.

Tanya looked disappointed but I was glad she finally gave it a rest when she started talking about the plan for tonight's party. There was only one thing that I was looking forward to for tonight. I looked at my watch and counted that it would be arriving in about an hour.

People started to arrive one by one and entered the hall as the party began. I never realized how fast time passed by as I greeted so many people that came in the door. Finally, I decided to take a break as Rosalie offered to take over my post by the main door.

"Alright, people! Hit the dance floor!" Jasper yelled into the microphone and Emmett cut the lights off. Immediately the strobe lights above flashed on and I shut my eyes a little when I heard the deafening cheers and screams of everyone in the darkened hall. The whole hall was filled with the blasting music of Emmett's favourite dance song of the moment.

"_Yeah, yeah! Shorty got down low and said come and get me! Yeah yeah! I got so caught up I forgot she told me! Yeah, yeah…!"_

Just as I emptied my drink cup, I felt someone nudging me from behind and I turned around to see Alice.

"Edward!" and then she said something I couldn't hear.

"What?!"

"I said, Bella is outside!"

"Okay, thanks!"

I tossed my cup into the trash nearby and made my way out of the sea of people. The hallways were dimly lit as Emmett had earlier gone to ask the caretaker that was working over time today because of our party to turn the lights down outside as well. Finally, I saw her standing with her back facing towards me. I could recognize her by the long flowing mahogany hair that was tied up neatly with colourful pins and clips.

As I approached her, I heard Tyler Crowley. "Wunna go in and dance?"

I grinned to myself. I was barely a second or two late and she's already being dragged away.

"Come on. Just one dance with me?"

I shook my head smiling and placed both my hands on her arms from behind. "There you are."

I glanced up calmly at Tyler and said, "Sorry, but I think she'd already been booked for the whole night."

Tyler responded almost immediately. "Yeah, sure. Sorry, Edward. I forgot she is your girlfriend."

When Tyler left, I turned Bella around to face me and I winked, "How's that for possessive?"

She sighed and smiled at me. "Perfect."

I grinned. "That was just a little taste of it. You've only just dipped your foot in the pool."

Then, I noticed what she was wearing. Her pale and beautiful skin was even more noticeable with the brown and black outfit she was wearing tonight. My eyes traveled down to her skirt and realized this was the first time I had seen her wear something this short.

_God, you little pervert. Stop staring at her legs! _I felt disgusted with myself.

I looked up at her with my eyes wide. I knew that the longing in my eyes hadn't left and I was a bit worried that she would take in the wrong impression of it.

_But of course, she is technically your wife already. What difference would it make now if we went one step further a little earlier? _the lecherous side of me urged.

_Keep it together, Edward. You're not pulling down anyone's pants! Or… skirt, tonight!_ It was ironic how this was actually going on inside my head.

But the other side of me wasn't giving in that easily. _You know that it would be so easy to lure her back to the house…_I was going out of my mind.

But luckily enough, I found myself just grinning at her coyly. "Nice."

* * *

"You are going to be dancing with me eventually, yes?" I looked at Bella.

We were both sitting at the side with Jasper and Alice. For hours I had tried to get Bella to dance with me but she somehow managed to weasel her way out. This time, I wasn't going to give in that easily.

She hesitated. "Hey, you know I came across a really good book in the library the other day. They have some really good stuff on the Versailles Treaty."

I smiled angelically. "What was that?"

"I was thinking maybe you and I could study that chapter together since I'm having problems with it."

I leaned in closer. "How about I teach you that chapter while we're on the dance floor?"

"No, it's okay. I think the library is actually a…um – better place. I…Edward!"

I had already reached over, grabbed both her hands and pulled her out of her seat and towards me, placing her firmly onto my lap. I glanced at Alice and she rolled her eyes at me before she looked away to continue talking to Jasper, who winked at me before looking back down to Alice.

"Um, I don't feel like learning History anymore…" Bella mumbled.

"If you don't want to hear my talk on that topic, I can think of something better we can channel all our concentration to…" and under very little light, I knew Bella was blushing when she began to fidget again.

I tilted my head forward and it worked like a charm as Bella did the same, allowing our lips to touch. But before either of us could part them, Bella's phone began to vibrate and ring loudly. She sighed as she pulled her face back to look at me. She took the phone out of her pocket and I stole a glimpse to see Jacob Black's name flashing across the screen.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, Bella. Go ahead. Remember what I said, alright? I don't mind, well, at least for now," I teased but before she could answer the phone, it stopped ringing.

"Birthday boy!" Emmett suddenly roared across the room above the noise of the music, waved me to come over. Bella stood up and scooted back to her chair allowing me to get up.

"I'll be right back. You should call him back, though," I nodded encouragingly and I walked towards Emmett who was standing by the doors.

"This better be good," I said as I stretched myself.

He pointed outside. "Rose and Tanya are looking for you. They are around the corner, near the girl's locker room. Why though, I wonder?"

I shrugged and walked outside, walking down the nearly deserted hallway, apart from a few people walking around here and there. I yawned as I walked over, automatically my hand shot up to ruffle my hair. Just as I was about to turn around to corner to see Rosalie and Tanya, I stopped when I heard their conversation.

"I don't get why you're being so fussy. Why can't I just send you and make it easier?" Rosalie's voice was clearly annoyed.

"I'm not, okay? I just want this one last thing, that's all. Is that such a bad thing?"

"From my view it does! What the hell are you thinking? Edward is technically married already! And I'm sorry to say this but he is very much in love with Bella."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Even an idiot can see the way he looks at her. Why can't you just be happy for him?"

"Because I waited for him for so long and he still doesn't see me! This girl waltzes into our life and catches his eye in a second. How is that fair?"

Rosalie's voice softened. "Look, sometimes things don't turn out the way you want it to be. I think Bella's is a really great girl."

"Whatever…"

"Besides, you're already going to Seattle. Don't you think this is a chance for you to do just that?"

It was too much to bear by just eavesdropping so I, like the great actor I am walked back a little and yelled, "Thanks, Emmett! I think I can find them!"

I walked with loud and heavy footsteps and finally turned around the corner, calmly smiling, "Yes ladies. What can I do for you?"

Rosalie frowned at Tanya. "She's having problems with her transport to the airport right now."

I looked over. "_Really_? How come? What's wrong?"

Rosalie gave one last stare at Tanya before muttering, "Call me when you land in Seattle…"

After she walked away, presumably back towards the hall, I arched an eyebrow at Tanya. "So, ready to tell me what's actually going on?"

"I want you to send me to the airport, Edward."

I blinked. "What?"

"You heard me. I want you to send Irina, Kate and I to the airport right now to catch our flight to Seattle."

"But, why don't you want Rosalie to do it?" I couldn't help asking.

"Because I just want you to do it…" Tanya exclaimed and her eyes were starting to glisten.

_Oh no, no, no. Please not here! Don't cry, please! _I pleaded silently.

"I don't think Bella will like the idea very much if I go. Can I invite her to come along as well?"

"There's no space for her and I don't want her to come. I just want you," Tanya said simply, sniffing.

I put my hand to my forehead and sighed. "Tanya, please. No, don't do this to me…why do you have to make things so hard for me right now? I will come down and visit you with the rest next weekend already."

"It's not going to be the same…"

"I don't really feel right about this whole -"

"Please? Just…please? Do it for me…"

I closed my eyes and opened them again.

"Have you tried asking her yet? Rosalie has gone to get her. Maybe she won't mind." And she started to walk past me as she added; "I'll wait for you at your car. We have to go back to collect Kate, Irina and the luggage."

I stood there staring at my shoes for a while before I finally turned around heavily to walk towards the main doors. I leaned against the wall just opposite of the main doors from the hall. _Maybe Bella won't allow it. Or, maybe she will? _My thoughts were racing.

_Don't be such a creep, Edward. Tanya is your friend. If this is the only thing you can do for her at this tough period she is going through, then you better suck it up and do it_, I told myself.

Then, I saw Bella walking out of the doors towards me. She looked at Tanya who was walking down the hallways to the end where the main doors were. I pulled myself up and walked over to her, taking both her hands into mine.

"Bella, did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

She nodded. "Of course. I'm happy whenever you're with me."

_Why does she always have to make me feel that she's perfect for me? She's like this little personal mould that was made just for me to fit into as well_, I thought.

She sighed. "Just tell me what's going on, Edward. I promise not to judge you…"

I looked straight into her eyes, not wanting to lie at all. "Tanya wants me to send her and her two sisters to the airport instead of Rosalie."

She just stared at me and I was trying so hard to try and read that emotion that was dancing behind her eyes. Those brown eyes were looking at me back with an unreadable expression and it was breaking my heart, _if_ I had any. I didn't deserve her.

I continued to gaze back. "Would you mind if I did this? It's the least I can do for her right now as a friend."

_Get ready for the ultimatum…_I thought.

But to my surprise, she nodded approvingly and said in a soft voice, "Okay…" I agreed softly.

When I saw her eyes looked away from mine and broke our gaze to stare down, I immediately placed her arms on my shoulders and brought her towards me, resting my hands against her back. I sighed to myself when she wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me closer to her as well.

"I'll be back so soon that you won't even have time to miss me…" I whispered into her hair.

But the moment had to end when I remembered who was waiting for me outside so I broke our embrace gently and I leaned over to kiss her on her cheek. Finally, I let go of her hands and began to walk down towards the doors but before I walked out, I turned around to smile at her.

It was the only way I could assure her that she could trust me. Like Elizabeth said, there's nothing more important then a good solid trust for a base.

Did we have that?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I turned on the tap and splashed cold water onto my face. I sighed calmly – I needed that wake up call. I dabbed the paper towel that Angela gave me earlier. It was refreshing and I felt my face cooling down. It was pretty hot and dirty before.

"Phew!" I breathe out.

"Okay, am I the only one who realizes what you're trying to do?" Angela's voice floated into my ear.

I looked up to see her standing there with her arms folded across her chest.

"What? I'm just washing my face."

"Yeah, I know that. But you've stayed in the toilet for the past twenty minutes. Did you wash your face about twenty times then?"

"Ugh, stop keeping track of what I do!"

"Look, I can't help noticing something back in the hall."

"Angela please…_don't_ say it."

"You've taken off your watch and given it to me to keep because you're worried you might scratch it? I don't see how considering that you're not even stepping anywhere near the dance floor."

"I'm a bit of a worrier."

"Okay, then why don't you look at the big clock hanging by the stage anymore? Before Edward left you can't keep your eyes of the time."

"I was counting the time down till Edward's performance."

"So why aren't you doing that anymore?"

"_Look_, if I'm not so conscious of time, maybe I won't realize that Edward has been gone longer than expected, alright? There, I said it. It's going to be twelve soon, Angela, if you've noticed. Well I'm sorry if that isn't enough reasons why the only thing I can find refuge in is splashing my face with cold water to remind myself of how harsh my life is."

"Don't say that…"

"It's true. My mind is not in the right state now. There are all these funny ideas of her and Edward that keeps playing over and over again."

"Nothing is going to happen. You're being too paranoid."

I shot a look at her. "Well that's just it, isn't it? Being worried that Edward is going to cheat on me with another girl. Ooh – I can't wait for what else life is going to throw at me before I just give up!"

Angela laughed. "Okay, okay! Point made. Now can you just come back out?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Why do you seem so happy?"

Angela wiped the smile of her face. "Oops – I shouldn't be then?"

I rolled my eyes as we walked out. It took me awhile to realize that people were starting to make a lot of noise again. Everyone was making loud cheers and screams that was echoing around the entire school that it made me wonder if there were people who were going to come and complain about it soon. It was so loud that I could even hear it as we walked down the hallway towards the hall. For some reason, Angela wasn't looking at me straight in the eye but I swore that I saw a twinkle in it.

I could hardly see the stage as everyone was crowding around the stage and we entered the hall, I yelled over to noise at Angela, "What's going on?!"

Angela gestured for me to follow her, "Let's budge through and go up front!"

As we made out way towards the stage, I saw Alice jumping around and Rosalie shaking her head and laughing at her. I finally could see two figures on stage. It was Jasper with his guitar already around his chest and Emmett was drumming his set teasingly at the sea of people.

When Alice saw me, she yelled, "Jazz! She's here!"

I looked at her puzzled as I stood next to her, staring up at the stage trying to work out what they were doing.

Jasper who already had the microphone in his hand announced loudly, "The girl of the hour! Our very own Bella Swan!"

I glared at him as everyone cheered louder mindlessly. What the _hell_ were they trying to do?

Suddenly, my heart leapt when Jasper boomed loudly, "The birthday boy wishes to dedicate a song to her and here he is!"

To my surprise, Edward suddenly came from behind the stage grinning widely. I thought I was going to go jump out my skin when I heard the screams of the girls getting louder. I looked around to see Alice and Rosalie giving me smirks and Angela bouncing around with Ben nearby. Edward took his guitar from Jasper and slung it swiftly across his chest.

"When did he get back?" I called to Alice who was holding my hand.

"_Just_!"

Jasper continued, "Tonight's a very special treat for Edward will be singing _solo_ for the first time!" and I covered my ears. It was deafening. I shook my head and Edward and fought back a smile as he winked at me. Jasper took the microphone stands and placed one for him and Edward.

Finally, Jasper and Edward began to strum on their strings and the noise from everyone got quieter.

"_When I see your smile…Tears run down my face I can't replace…And now that I'm strong I have figured out…How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul…And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one…"_

"_I will never let you fall…I'll stand up with you forever…I'll be there for you through it all…Even if saving you sends me to heaven…"_

"_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay…Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us__…Days grow longer and nights grow shorter…I can show you I'll be the one…"_

I stared in shock at how beautiful and mesmerizing his voice sounded. I could feel my face getting hotter every minute as began to squeeze Alice's hand tighter.

"_Cause you're my…you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart…Please don't throw that away…"_

His green eyes looked up to stare into mine finally as he sung that line. My heart was soaring so high that I was beginning to think if it would ever come back down again. It was beating wildly and I could hear the pounding in my ears despite how noisy the hall was.

"_Cause I'm here for you…Please don't walk away and…Please tell me you'll stay…!"_

And Emmett began to hit the drums louder and Jasper and Edward began to jam on their guitar louder as Jasper backed up Edward in the final verse.

"_Use me as you will…Pull my strings just for a thrill…! And I know I'll be okay…Though my skies are turning gray…!"_

Edward's eyes did not leave me the entire time after that and I felt I was going to drown in them. The feeling was strange because no one in my life had ever done something like this for me. It was hard to convince myself that Edward did not love me as much as I did for him. If he didn't, he wouldn't do this.

_Would he?_ I thought to myself as the screams and cheers were roaring after they finished the song and I prayed that there would be no stampede and they got off from the stage.

Emmett scooted from behind his drum set and grabbed the microphone of the stand. "Cake time!"

I gasped when I saw Rosalie wheeling out an enormous cake that had lighted candles all around it in a shape of the number eighteen. I shot a glance at Alice, knowing that everything was definitely decorated by her, planned by her and finished by her. Edward, Jasper and Emmett came off the stage and Jasper and Emmett pushed Edward fondly towards the cake. I looked at my watch to see it was exactly twelve sharp.

"Everyone on the count of three…_1…2…3_…!" Emmett roared over the noise.

As everyone sung the birthday song to Edward, I stood there not taking my eyes of him. I was speechless still from what he did. I suppose shock wasn't even a word to describe it. He too was staring at me smiling my crooked smile towards my direction.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!" everyone screamed and cheered at the end of the song.

"Blow out the candles you idiot!" Emmett laughed as Edward bent over the cake slowly to blow gently at them. And the crowd burst in applause when Edward blew them out. To my surprise, he immediately made his way over to me after Rosalie and Alice began to decide how they were going to give the cake to everyone.

He stood over me, unsure at first what my reaction was going to be. "Did you like it?"

I tilted my head and looked at him as he put both his hands on my waist, pulling me closer towards him. There was something inside me that was waiting to be unleashed. I couldn't have found a better time to let it out. If I didn't do it today, then I never will. But as usual, he beat me to it.

"It was amazing, Edward."

He looked at me intently before taking me into an embrace. "I love you, Bella. And I am so sorry if I ever did anything to make you doubt that."

I bit my lip, "I love you, too."

When he pulled back from the embrace, his hands moved up from my waist and cupped my cheeks gently. I sighed softly and closed my eyes as he leaned in. I couldn't have wished to be anywhere else than here. It lasted longer than I expected it to be. But when he pulled back, he kissed me again teasingly on my lips a few more times before really leaning back again to look at me.

"Let's do something tonight."

I looked at him skeptically. "Aren't you tired?"

He grinned cheekily. "No, Emmett and Jasper's gift to me was that they'd clean up everything after the party so you and I can leave early."

"Where do you want to go?"

His eyes flashed mischievously. "Anywhere that would just have us alone."

* * *

**(gasp) Naughty boy! I wonder what's running through this cheeky boy's mind. You think? Ah - the beauty of cliff hangers! (grins evilly)**

**I'm sure plently of you would be wondering, what happen to Tanya right? What happened?! I mean last reviews alot of people were worried that something was going to happen or etc. etc. Well, next chapter is all on that, what happened etc. don't worry everything will be explained. **

**I've update my profile as you have noticed. And with the poll results on on which story I'm going to be working on next. Ahh - another human story! Can't wait :) I've already got tons of ideas for that.**

**You know what to do - READ and REVIEW! You know you'll make my day if you do, even if it's only a word or two :)**


	17. He’s Got Enough of Me to Break My Heart

**Finally, a chapter that is short! 7 pages! LOL okay I'm a tad a bit weird I'll admit. Embrace your individuality and the whole world will adore you for it :) Okay so basically this entire chapter circles around Tanya and Edward. I'm guessing alot of people might skip this chapter since there is not Bella x Edward stuff in here. Maybe a little here and there. It's a filler chapter remember :) It essential I assure you! **

**I noticed my previous chapters, or more like ALL my chapters have become messy. The words at the top have somewhat jumbled together. I'll have to fix that soon because it's driving me insane. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight. However, I do own a copy of the book :) **

* * *

**Playlist - Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift**

Originally, I chose 'You Don't See Me' by Josie and The Pussycats because the lyrics suited Tanya but ofcourse my more up to date friends chose for me this song instead. I think it's brilliant! Just change the 'Drew' in the song lyrics to er - 'Edward' LOL! I'm so weird...seriously (laughs)

PS - Thank you Kylie for this song! I owe you Starbucks now!

* * *

_**He's Got Enough of Me to Break My Heart**_

**Tanya's POV**

"Kate, stop hogging the whole back seat!"

"No, you stop it! I've got practically next to nothing!"

"Eddie! I'm smaller than Kate right?"

"No! He's on my side!"

"Gosh, at least we're finally here…" I heard Edward sigh softly as he turned into the lane where the drop-offs were.

The minute he stopped the car, Kate and Irina got out, slamming the door. I could still hear them arguing fiercely about their weight issues and then somehow it changed to who was going to be taking the window seat.

"It's a miracle that they are actually teenagers already," Edward joked, shaking his head.

When he realized I wasn't moving, he turned to look at me. "You okay? You need some hand with removing the bags from the back? The porter should be here soon."

I couldn't hold the doubt any longer. "Aren't you coming in with us?"

I saw his eyes look down uncertainly before looking back up. "Tanya..."

"You're already here. What difference would it make if you just parked the car and just waited with us a little longer before we went off?"

He exhaled with his forehead beginning to crease.

I took a deep breath. "Our flight is leaving an hour. Just stay with me till I finish checking in. We would be going through the gates where you can't follow anymore…"

He closed his eyes as I felt my heart thumping painfully. Would he say no?

When he opened them again, the dull green had changed to a warm liquid. "Alright. I'll go with you."

He inhaled deeply. "Just let me help you guys get your stuff out from the back and I'll go park the car while you go in with them first. The check-in line might be pretty long."

He unbuckled his seatbelt and was out the door within seconds to help Irina and Kate remove the bags. I leaned back on my seat and placed my hand over my chest trying to calm myself down. Why was I being so worried about his reactions to whatever I do lately?

But it was no denial that it all started when she came into the campus. I even remember the first time I became wary of her when I heard Lauren Mallory talking about Edward sending Bella home in Calculus class. It took a lot of Rosalie's glares at Lauren to make me stay put in my seat and not turn the whole scene into an ugly interrogation.

I even still remember the first time he ever talked about her. It was crazy, especially when I noticed the _way_ he was talking about her. But how could he still like her even after what she did by getting that Jacob Black to clamp his car up? What did she have that was so worth it?

It was sill clear in my mind the first time I ever confronted him about her. It was on Thursday when he had invited her to sit with us in the cafeteria. I suppose not only did that give me a shock; it woke me up to think that I was already losing him. I was losing a battle against a girl who I didn't even know anything about. I had asked him my pondering question when I asked him to follow me away from the table.

"Why is she getting invited too our movie nights?"

"I don't see why I can't invite her, Tanya."

He wasn't even ashamed or afraid to look me in the eye when he said that. Those eyes were hard and cold, it didn't seem to want to give me a chance to redeem myself. Maybe I was too hurt to try and ask anything further after that. The way he looked at her while she was sitting there at our table was making my eyes sting and my insides burn.

It wasn't fair. He was looking at her the way I wanted him to look at _me_.

It was fated. That same weekend when she was spending her time with him, I was away from him, discovering that I was going to be separated from my friends – my family. And of course, the real deal was that she was actually the girl that he was betrothed to. I had no chance.

But it wasn't hard to hope. Hope isn't something that would always save you. It was something that could kill the very core of your self. But he is my friend, so I had to be supportive of him. I couldn't be selfish and I wasn't. I tried to ignore and push out everything that I could hear about them being together. And she didn't even want to accept him immediately when she found out.

What the _hell_ is wrong with her? She doesn't deserve him. She would be better off with that Jacob Black.

But when Jasper told me at the party that Edward would only sing if it was a song that he could dedicate to _her_, it nearly wrenched my heart out. And she would be the one stomping all over it. I wasn't selfish – but when it came to the point where I finally had to leave, I couldn't help myself but want him all for myself. Even if it was only going to be for a final good bye.

Was that so bad?

He is my friend and if I would support him about her, he would do the same for me too, right? No – what am I saying? He's not my friend. He's my only love. The only one I ever wanted but never wanted me the same way. But why? What was it about me that wasn't up to his standard?

I could even still remember the first time I ever laid eyes on him.

"Tanya?" Edward's voice interrupted my thoughts.

He was leaning in from my passenger door and looking at me, puzzled. "Coming?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Rose! That's not funny!"_

_Rosalie laughed, snickering at the beautiful paint splat she did at my apron. _

"_You're lucky I was wearing an apron. If I wasn't, you'd wish you hadn't done that…"_

_She grinned. "Nice try. You know you won't. You love me too much."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Only because you have a big, protective boyfriend like Emmett to cover over you. Besides that, you are useless. Just wait until I get my own boyfriend. He's going to be smarter and so much hotter than your Emmett."_

_Rosalie's eyes suddenly lit up. "I know just the guy for you."_

_I shook my head. "I don't date any of the losers in our school, Rose. You and Alice have taken up the two best looking ones."_

"_No seriously, I know a guy who fits those criteria."_

"_What criteria? A loser?" _

"_No! A guy that is so much hotter and smarter than my Emmett. In our school too!"_

"_Don't play games with me, Rose. If you mean Mike Newton, I'm going to rip that pretty -"_

"_Edward Masen!"_

"_Ed-who?" _

"_Edward Masen. He's a really nice guy. He sits with us, you know? He's Emmett and Jasper's best friend. Alice treats him like a brother too."_

"_Really? If he's so good looking, how come I haven't heard of him before?"_

"_Because you are always in your own little world. Besides, you've only just arrived here this year so you probably haven't heard much about him yet."_

"_Then why isn't he dating you? You are technically the bomb of our school."_

_Rosalie pursed her lips. "Apparently he's pretty choosy about who he wants to date," and she quickly added, "And besides, I have Emmett."_

_I stifled laughter before asking, "He sits with you? I don't remember seeing a guy who looks better than Jasper or Emmett with you guys before. Even when I wasn't sitting with you guys yet."_

"_He's been away for awhile. He's got some family problems lately."_

"_Ah, okay. So is he here today?" _

_Rosalie nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, yup. He'll be sitting with us today."_

_When the bell rang, Rosalie was in a hurry to get to the cafeteria as she scurried around cleaning up the paints and brushes. She was really crazy about Emmett since they got together in the sixth grade. I couldn't understand how two such beautiful people could have in one relationship. How could all that beauty and ego be played up all at once? _

_As we were walking down the staircase, I muttered, "I hate it when people stare. You make me feel so ugly at times, Rose."_

"_You realize a lot of people are staring at you too. You're pretty hot too, okay?" Rosalie laughed. _

_I shook my head. "That's got to be the biggest fib I've ever heard."_

_When we entered the cafeteria, we immediately made our way to the table. I sat next to Rosalie as usual when she sat between me and Emmett. Jasper and Alice always sat opposite us. It was today I began to notice there was actually an extra chair opposite me. _

"_Extra company?" I asked Alice._

_She nodded. "Yeah. Edward's back! You haven't met him yet though."_

_Emmett snorted. "Nothing special about him. So don't feel intimidated by his stares. He's a weird kid."_

"_Shut up. He's my bro, man," Jasper snapped. _

"_Hey, he's mine too!" Emmett insisted. _

_Alice winked at me. "They are just jealous because Edward is someone they can never be."_

_I shrugged and began to take out my purse to get something to eat. I suddenly saw someone come around the corner of the cafeteria swiftly and propped down on the chair opposite me. _

_The most amazing voice floated into my ear. "Mrs. Colby is killing me. She's making me do errands for her everyday now. I'm going to work myself to death!"_

_I looked up to stare into the most mesmerizing pair of eyes I ever laid mine on. That boy with auburn hair and long slender hands that were placed neatly on the table looked at me with an interest that was a first. _

_He smiled at me. "Hello. I don't recall seeing you before." _

_I began to wonder if my mouth was hanging open so wide till a fly could go buzzing in and I wouldn't even notice. His eyes were twinkling in amusement as he saw my flabbergasted expression on my face. _

"_Wow…"I found myself muttering. _

_He leaned forward. "Its okay, I feel the same way about you too."_

_It was then, everyone on the table started laughing and Edward grinned at me sheepishly. I didn't care about the teases I got later. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life. From the moment I heard that voice, it mesmerized the living day lights out of me. I was hooked. There was definitely no turning back now, not that I was intending to anyway._

_So the pursue of Edward Masen began. _

_It wasn't easy – and I even began to change the way I look for him. Time passed quickly during those years of my life and somehow I became as popular and confident as the rest did, partly because of the strong influence Rosalie had on me and everyone else. But ultimately, I came to realize that I am someone that Edward wasn't interested in._

_But it didn't stop me. Not once. _

* * *

I slipped the boarding passes out of our passports and left the check-in counter. I began to shuffle them neatly as I walked over to where Edward, Kate and Irina were. I looked up and I couldn't help smiling when I saw Kate and Irina shooting glares at each other while Edward was sitting in between them with a clear amusement plastered over that perfect face of his.

Suddenly, he took out his phone to answer it as evidently it was ringing. I could make out the words like "Yes, Alice…" and "I'm coming as soon as possible…"

If I was the old me, I wouldn't be able to tell what was crumbling inside me. My dignity or my heart but every part of my body was telling me it was the first guess. But you'd begin to learn that no matter how long you try to constantly tell yourself everything will turn out fine, sometimes it doesn't.

Edward shut the phone and when he was placing it back into his pocket, he suddenly saw me and stood up to walk over.

"Hey, everything fine? Settled?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we'll be heading to through the gates now. Both of them would probably want to go through the shops they have on the other side."

Edward laughed slightly. "So, do you want me to wait for you still? Your flight isn't till about half an hour more. But you know the security checks and all – maybe it's good to leave early too."

I looked at him for a moment before shaking my head. "Go."

He blinked. "Huh?"

"Go, Edward. Just go now. They're waiting for you…"

"Ah. Nah, its fine. I still got a little time left, I suppose. Don't worry about them."

My throat was on fire. "No, it's not that…I think you really should go now. I've been a little too selfish lately. I don't want to be a sore thumb in between you and…her."

I couldn't bring myself to say her name.

Before Edward could say anything, I pressed my lips together and shook my head again. My eyes were about to give away my emotions but I was fighting in my own mind to prevent it from doing what it wanted to do. _Not now, not in front of him_, was all I could tell myself.

"I don't have a problem with her at all, Edward. It's just that, I've _always_ been here and you've never given me that second look….not once."

His unfathomable eyes gazed at me. It was like he was trying to understand what my motives were but the truth was, I had none. You know what they say – if you love him, set him free. If you are meant to be, he'll come back. Although it probably doesn't apply considering he's already engaged to be married to her…

His voice was so smooth that it was almost like it was unintentionally caressing me. "You are a very dear friend to me, Tanya. You have always been one and I don't want to ruin that. We have something that is different in our own way."

I looked down towards our feel for a brief second. "Can I have a last request though?"

Edward's eyes twinkled cheekily. "Depends. You know it always depends on how realistic they are."

I giggled. "It won't be anything worse than asking you to drive down to San Francisco to get me a birthday present like last year."

When his eyes were trying to hypnotize the answers out from mine, I said it, barely a whisper, "Could you give me a hug…?"

I prayed that he wouldn't ask me to repeat my request. I think even a stuck-up girl who is so full of herself, if I do say so myself, would feel dejected at the very thought of this. Everyone falls in love. It just depends on how you react towards it.

He looked at me sideways and his eyes turned to a warm green liquid again as he sighed softly. He pursed his lips before slowly moving forward. My body relaxed from the tight, rigid position I was in before to a looser pose as he encircled his arms around me on my back. All my attempts to tell myself that he was technically a married man turned to dust when he allowed me to rest my head against his chest and wrap my arms around him as well.

I couldn't hold it any longer. "I love you, Edward…"

I felt him exhaling gently. "Take care of yourself."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Dude!" Emmett boomed when he saw me getting out of the car in the car park.

He came running over. "You're so damn late!"

I locked up the car and turn to face him. "How late?"

"_Very_. Now, we don't go by the front. We'll go by the back door so we can go directly behind the stage. Jasper doesn't want anyone to see you until the performance starts."

"Right. Because Jasper happens to have planned everything out," I shook my head as I followed Emmett around the building.

There was a door behind where normally the janitor only uses but Emmett and Jasper were crafty enough to take care of those arrangements since we were in the fifth grade together. Alice was waiting on the other side and her face lit up when she saw me.

But it changed to a frown soon enough. "You're not exactly early."

I could only shake my head.

"Did something happen?" Alice asked, much softer now.

Emmett called, "I'll go and let Jasper know that you're here!"

I made sure Emmett wasn't eavesdropping before explaining, "She wanted me to wait with her till she finished the check-in. Then, she wanted a hug…so – yeah, it's not that bad…"

Alice looked like she wanted to say something nasty before she just muttered under her breath, which probably wasn't for my ears to hear. "You nearly lost Bella tonight you idiot..."

We were walking up the dark staircase that moment leading to the back of the hall where the stage was situated. When Alice said those words, I stopped abruptly and looked at her.

"What?"

Alice hadn't stop walking. "Come on, I don't want the entire thing to be delayed. I scheduled it perfectly."

"Alice!"

She sighed and turned around impatiently. "What?"

"Have I…? Is she – ?"

"No, she's not. Whatever you're thinking of, she's not. She's still here but her faith in you probably just went down the cliff. I've never seen her looked so broken up over anything before. Not that I can recall…" and Alice gestured for me to follow her quickly.

When I caught up with her, I decided it was better to let it all out than to keep it inside of me. Besides, it was hard to keep secrets from Alice since we first met. It would be easier to tell Bella later. I didn't want this to be kept from her either.

"She _did_ mention that she was in love with me…"

Alice didn't even blink. "Ah, I see. Well, she's finally told it to your face then instead of implying it to everyone else."

I gritted my teeth. "It's not as simple as it seems. Just because you're not the one saying those words doesn't mean it's not hard to take it in as well. Especially, when you don't love them back the same way!"

Alice laughed. "You take things too personally, Edward. She'll get over it and live. You, on the other hand are about to let the person _you_ love, that you feel that way."

She winked at me. "Imagine this as your _last_ chance. You could lose her if you don't let her know now."

Suddenly, Jasper appeared and quickly said, "We can't find Bella. I think she's in the toilet."

Alice groaned. "I'll get Angela to go and fetch her," and she turned to look at me before walking off, "_You_, stay here. Jasper will let you know when you can come out."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, I won't ask but, just wondering, did you cheat on Bella? I mean it's fine if you did, I won't tell her or anything. You can trust me."

I glared at Jasper. "Don't give me a reason to make you go face first to the floor, Jazz."

Jasper chuckled. "Well, did you? I wouldn't hate you if you did, but that'd make you a creep, bro."

"Nothing happened!" I roared.

The noise on the other side of the stage was getting louder. I suppose Emmett had gone out and started rounding the crowd around back into the hall with Rosalie.

Jasper was trying so hard not to laugh again. "Okay, okay. I believe you."

When I continued to glower at Jasper, he quickly wiped the smile of his face and asked, "So, figured out what song you want to perform yet?"

"Yeah, let's do the song that we practiced a couple of times before a few months ago. The one that Emmett said was emotional. I thought about it on the way back from the airport."

"Wow, what gave you the inspiration?" Jasper grinned.

Before I could say anything, Emmett yelled from the other side for Jasper to come out to host.

But when I thought of Jasper's question, I began to wonder why too. I roughly thought of Tanya's words. She had only told me that because she was finally leaving. She knew she wasn't going to be seeing me everyday from then on. It shows that you should never take anything for granted and by the time you are about to see it slip away, it's too late.

Which made me realize – what if this was probably the only chance I could tell Bella? Life was so unpredictable, who knew whether I would get this chance tomorrow? Or after that? It was now or never. Even if she didn't feel the same way, it was okay. I would have the rest of my life with her to show her that everything I say to her was true.

"The girl of the hour! Our very own Bella Swan!" I heard Jasper announced loudly.

I shook my head fondly when I heard Jasper continue. "The birthday boy wishes to dedicate a song to her and here he is!"

I took a deep breath before walking out into the roars of the crowd. I couldn't see where Bella was as there were so many camera flashes and the noise was over whelming. Wherever she was, I hoped she would see how sincere I was doing this.

I really hoped she knew it.

* * *

**Although I am a hardcore BxE fan, I beleive my soft spot for Tanya has arrived in this chapter. I felt really sad as I listened to the playlist song I wroteTanya's POV.I could picture Bella in this situation instead. I can sympathize with her situation considering there is alot of unrequited love out there. We experience it everyday! No:) Atleast, Tanya turns out to do the right thing after all in her own way. **

**Now don't we all want Edward as our best-guy-friend:)**

**I know many of you might not review this chapter but please do. The more reviews I get the faster I'll type and next chapter would be pretty fun for me considering it continues where the previous chapter left off. Ooh - now what can Edward be up to? Don't let your minds run away though! XD heehee**

**So READ and REVIEW -- REVIEW! TYPE SOMETHING AND DROP ME A HELLO! Don't just put me on favs and alerts! I want to know you:) really, I do! **


	18. I Won't Be Afraid of Staying With You

**Okay I have to say this but - I AM SHOCKED! With last chapter I mean because the chapter that I expected the least reviews actually got the - uh, MOST reviews, honestly! I checked! WOW! Maybe I should do more Tanya and Edward fluff instead, though I don't see how any fluff of theirs was in the previous chapter. Hmmm...**

**This chapter, I'll be honest. I don't think I need to rate it M because, it's not that...well I don't think it's M material if you get what I'm saying. It's roughly around Eclipse Chapter 20 - Compromise sort of level I think. Hey, I did rate this story T so we should stick to T right? (laughs)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. I own a computer for writing fanfics for it though.**

* * *

**Playlist - One of These Days by Michelle Branch**

Meh - I was thinking of a different song but I checked the lyrics for this song and I thought it was quite appropriate :) I love Michelle Branch anyway. I think all her songs are amazing!

* * *

_**I Won't Be Afraid of Staying With You**_

**Bella's POV**

I stared momentarily lost in his captivating green eyes before coming back to my senses. "Where to?"

_Honestly, it's not that difficult with that look you're giving me_, I thought.

He leaned over to whisper into my ear over the noise. "Come."

Just as we were walking down the hallway, I heard Alice calling from behind, "Be careful of Edward, Bella!"

Jasper voice soon followed. "Yeah, he might get into his birthday suit!"

I nearly burst out laughing when I heard Emmett yelling, "Call us if he loses it! We'll rescue – _ouch_! Rose, it was just a joke!"

Edward was snickering to himself. I shook my head at head and something about that tone of his voice reminded me of something. As we were walking down the hallway towards the car park, I remembered that the way he invited me to follow him was exactly the same as the first day I had ever seen him when he offered me a lift home after History.

"I hope you don't take what they say seriously," Edward said as he unlocked the car.

I laughed as I opened the door. "Why? Should I?"

Edward started up the engine and flashed his perfect smile at me. "You trust me, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "If I didn't, Edward, I'd be figuring out a way how to put my self defense to good use right now."

Edward laughed and as usual, it mesmerized me. It was so melodious that I'm sure mine would be seen as someone choking compared to his enchanting one.

"Sorry I didn't manage to get you a present. I didn't know what you would like or need."

"It's alright. You being there was just what I needed."

"Or maybe you just have everything already…" I muttered.

Edward grinned. "I heard that…"

But when he pulled up into the front porch of his house, I looked at him strangely.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned forward to unbuckle mine. I just looked at him, trying to understand what he was doing. He looked up at me and his gaze melted right through mine.

"Do you mind coming to sit at the back with me?"

I sucked in my breath sharply. "At the –?!" but realizing my tone a little too harsh, I tried a little softer this time. "The backseat, you mean?"

"Yes."

I thought he was making fun of me for a second but the intense eyes were telling me otherwise. _What on earth was this guy trying to do? _

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out what my mind was thinking. "Are you high?"

Edward fought back a laugh. "No, I don't think so."

"What if your Mum or Aunt sees us? That'd be a good impression."

"Don't worry. They sleep really early. And I mean _really_ early."

When I threw him my skeptic look, he batted his long eyelashes that made my heart beats speed up. "For me?"

I glared at him. "You are the _worst_ fiancé I've ever had."

As I crawled to the back, trying my best to make sure my skirt wouldn't slide up to reveal my under dress, he chuckled, "I'm your _only_ fiancé you ever had."

When he soon followed after me, I automatically scooted to the side, making sure there was a little space between us. He straightened up and arched an eyebrow at the empty area separating us.

"Don't take it the wrong way. It's not that I'm not feeling safe with you. I just want to be ready incase you plan to do anything that would take me by surprise."

"Not that I'm complaining or anything…" I added under my breath.

Edward grinned again. "Bella, I'm generally yours as you are mine ever since we were in diapers. You can't tell me you're worried about just sitting here with me?"

I stuck my tongue out teasingly. "Better safe than sorry, right? You might be losing it right this moment…"

Suddenly, Edward advanced forward and flipped over onto his back, allowing his head to rest on my lap. He lifted his legs onto the seat and adjusted himself properly before closing his eyes.

He sighed. "This will do…"

I knew my face was heating up and I wondered if he could hear my loud heart beats that were hammering in my ears. I counted to ten in my head before I began to relax once more and I leaned back against the seat. His hand reached up to take mine and I used my other free hand to brush through his perfect bronze waves.

"So, did you enjoy yourself tonight?" he asked.

I smiled slightly. "Of course…"

"Just out of curiosity, did you think for a moment I wasn't going to come back in time?"

I hesitated before nodding, "At one stage, yes. I thought I was being a little sensitive but when it was so close to the hour when the performance would start, it sure felt that way."

"I don't blame you, though. It's natural to feel that way but, I just want you to know, I'd never do anything to hurt you. You have to learn to trust me. Why do you think I keep asking if you do? Because I know you don't."

His thumb began to stoke my hand. "Not as much as I'd like you to, at least."

"Well, you can be sure that has changed after tonight."

"Mm…"

Then, the question popped into my head. "I know it's probably none of my business but, am I allowed to ask how did it go between you and Tanya? Its fine if you don't –"

"You know you can always ask me anything."

I waited for him to go on and his eyes opened to look up. "Tanya wanted me to wait with her a little longer than just sending her off at the departure terminal. And she sent me off in the end, telling me that I would be late."

He stopped for a while but when he continued I realized he was choosing his words very carefully. "Tanya wanted me to hug her before I left."

I pressed my lips together. I knew better than to be jealous but I couldn't help it. I could already visualize how the scene looked like. When I was embracing him, I felt security and probably even, the closest thing to heaven. What would it have felt like for Tanya?

He must have interpreted my silence and read my thoughts for he sat up immediately to pull me into his arms.

"You're the only one who has my heart, Bella…" he whispered, running his hands through my hair this time.

When I didn't answer, he pulled back to look at me. He looked at me sideways for a moment. We sat there in silence for a while before I finally broke away from his gaze to look down at the buttons on his shirt.

"Are you…?"

I moved my hands up to try my best to look interested in smoothening out the creases against his shirt. "Am I what?"

"Jealous?" and I could hear his voice heavy with amusement.

I immediately shot my head up to look at him, but avoiding his gaze. "No!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Right. And I'm guessing your sudden silence had something to do with my shirt being crumpled now?"

"Sounds about right."

Edward suddenly started laughing. I stared at him furiously and pushed him away as hard as I could but it only made him laugh harder.

"You would feel the same if I had to hug Jacob!" I declared fiercely.

Edward then cut his laughter short and pulled a serious face. "Is that a threat, Ms. Swan?"

"Maybe…"

He moved forward slightly and his breath blew in my face. "_Fine_. I dare you to walk right out of this car now and get Jacob Black to come out so you can give him a hug right in front of me."

I gritted my teeth. "But that won't matter because you know it's just a dare. You won't feel anything."

He stretched up against the seat and then folded his arms. "You've got a point but you probably wouldn't do it anyway."

I was probably fuming because his face looked slightly bewildered at my expression. "Try me."

Before my hand could reach the door handle, Edward's slender hands grabbed my other arm, pulling me towards him again. But this time, he made sure I was lying near him with both his arms cradling me, one across my chest so I couldn't move anymore. He had cleverly placed me up against the car door so I was, well, technically cornered.

His green eyes were smoldering in the darkness and his face was just inches away from mine now. "You take my words too much to heart, Bella."

He leaned down to murmur against my neck, "Though, you are rather entertaining when you are jealous. Your reactions are worth the hassle…"

My words came out in short gasps. "Don't tempt me, Edward…"

He looked back up to kiss my cheeks. "Tempt you? To run to Jacob Black or for you to stay here with me?"

I could have bitten my whole tongue of for even suggesting it. It was too late now. He had tugged on the right strings and I was fighting a losing battle again. My noble side was fading fast. I wanted my hands to move his arms away from me so I could sit to a more appropriate position, but I lay there – frozen.

"I – uh…"

His lips moved up to brush against mine. "Your mouth says no but your body is saying otherwise…"

I groaned and joked, "No, you are not seeing any part of my body except what you see right now. Not until I come around to start doing sit ups and calorie burning for my poor flabby tummy."

He just snorted, shaking his head. "You're perfect, just the way I like it…"

"Edward, I'm warning you. I can't af –"

His mouth enveloped on mine and my heart was beating like a maniac because this kiss was a little more intense than the rest before. I could feel his tongue trailing against my top lip then it moved down to the lower base. His hands were gently moving up and down my arms and down my waist. Occasionally, he would break away for air but his lips still rested against my neck again or my forehead. He was flawless, unlike me who would be gasping like what Jasper once referred me to – a fish out of water.

Then, finally he slowed down, becoming gentler before stopping completely and chuckling softly. "That probably burned up a few pounds for you."

I was still trying to regain my consciousness back. "You nearly had me there. I thought you were about to go all the way"

He winked. "Don't worry, I'm not that urgent. _That_ can wait."

I couldn't help but feel a little insulted. "Am I that repulsive till you don't even have those raging testosterones taking over your rationality?"

He pulled me back up so I was sitting on his lap. "Oh, don't worry. It took every single strength of my gentlemanly courtesy to make sure I wouldn't lose control like Jasper and Emmett were so convinced would happen. You're _very_ tempting, I'll give you that"

"There's a '_but'_ there…"

He laughed softly and whispered into my ear, "Respectfully, I think our first intimacy can do better than at the back of my car, Bella."

My face was hot again as I realized what he was saying. "You never fail to amaze me…"

Then, his face turned serious once more. "I want you to move over tomorrow."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Tomorrow?"

It was his turn to frown at me. "I've given you a lot of time actually. Probably more than I should."

I tapped the tip of his nose gently. "Alright…"

He seemed taken back at my sudden agreeable mood. "Why so tolerant? I thought you wouldn't let me have my way without a little struggle."

"I mean, it's not that I don't want to stay with you. It's just that sometimes I hear about couples who get sick of each other even before they get married because of cohabitating together. I don't want that to happen to us…"

He lifted a hand to tuck my out of place strands behind my ear. "I promise you that will never happen."

"Never say never."

"Well, we can work on it. Everyone has to start somewhere, and we can start from here. Whatever happens, we shouldn't keep anything from each other."

He paused for a moment before saying, "Even if, you do happen to fall in love with someone else because sometimes, feelings fade, I'll admit to that."

"I would never –"

"Like you said, never say never. I can always assure myself that I've never felt this way about anyone before. No one else had managed to steal my heart like you did. It would be hard for me to fall in love with someone else again after you, _if_ let's just say, anything were to ever happen. It's good to consider all possibilities."

"I can tell myself that too," I insisted.

Edward smiled at me bleakly. "It's harder for me to imagine that though. You might one day think I'm in the way of your pursuit of your dreams and aspirations or want something a little more than me. Before you, I was a rather arrogant person about my affairs. Always so high with elevated beliefs on how I would conduct myself. I suppose my upbringing with Caroline sparked a rebellious period. Alice was always telling me how the girl I was betrothed to would be living with hell itself after the marriage."

"How wrong she was…" I laughed softly.

"I'll consider myself far more than lucky that you turned out to be that girl. I know I can learn to accept another in my life, but to love someone the way I do for you, that's something entirely different altogether. Now do you see what I mean when I say it's only you I'm referring to when I say about falling in love with someone else?"

I twisted my mouth. "I'll be honest though. You're right. Maybe it's much easier for me to be attracted to someone else compared to you. But I can tell you, it won't be so easy for me to fall in love. At least, not in the way I am right now for you. Nothing could compare to this."

Edward rested his forehead against mine. "That's a rather bold declaration."

I thought about something for a moment before saying, "You know, Renee once told me a long time ago something about marriages."

"Hmm?"

"She told me that if I was ever given a choice to choose who I wanted to marry, I should choose the one I _can't_ live without, not the one I _can_ live with. And I know who I can't live without right now."

Edward leaned up to kiss me softly again and I reached up to knot my hands into his hair. I could stay here with him forever. There was really nothing that could compare to this moment with him right now. It took a moment before it could sink into my thoughts that Edward was _mine_. And hopefully would be for as long as I could possibly have him. It was ironic how the very first time I laid eyes on him, it occurred to me that this beautiful boy was clearly out of my reach – considering how he looked like a Greek God and I looked like a mere commoner.

He whispered against my lips, "I'm sorry to break up the moment but I think Jacob Black is going to get very suspicious if I don't return you anytime soon."

"He'll live…" I muttered.

"As much as I'd like you to just remain here with me, you need some sleep too. It's been a rather eventful day. I wouldn't want those rings to start forming under those brown eyes. Although I'm sure it would look very suitable as someone who lost a fight with their pillow."

I smiled, shaking my head. "You don't know what you're talking about."

As we got out from the car and walked out across his garden, he stopped us just before I went into the Black's property. "This is probably as far as I can go."

I sighed. "When will this feud between you and him end?"

He flashed that crooked smile. "Personally, I think it is over, for me since you've become the bridge that connects both the two shores, which obviously I'm on one side of them. I just don't want to be in the way if it's for your friendship – especially if this would affect how you and I will live with each other. I'm more than willing to change a little of my ways for you. For him, I can't be too sure to say the same. That's for you to find out I suppose."

"Again, I am just speechless."

He brushed my cheek with one finger. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll have to pack my stuff, but that probably won't take long, considering I don't own much. I'll probably be taking more time thanking Jacob and his Dad though."

Edward nodded. "You should. And I don't mind if you want to take some time off with Jacob before you finally come over to live with me."

I smiled appreciatively. "Thanks."

He began to lean forward to kiss me, but suddenly pulled back grinning, "Goodnight, Bella."

I stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering what it would be like if we stayed mutual till tomorrow. I was a _little_ all over you just now so maybe I think I'll just be on my best behavior and just wish you goodnight now."

I pouted. "Not fair."

"_See_._You_._Tomorrow_," Edward emphasized each word mischievously before gesturing me to go.

I frowned as Edward winked once more. "I never said I would play fair, love."

* * *

"What if I went over and begged them to let you stay here?" Jacob offered the next morning.

I carefully made the bed up and started to clear all my books and papers from the desk into my bag. I crumpled up all my raw notes and made a mental note to re-write them neatly again later.

"No. You knew this day would have to come sooner or later."

"But I want you to stay!"

I sighed. "I've probably extended my stay here longer than I should already. Your Dad has been really amazing to put up with me for this period of time. I can't ask for anymore than that."

Jacob frowned. "That doesn't make sense. You know you are always welcomed here."

"Uh – that's really nice to know that but it's alright."

Jacob watched me take my suitcase out and started arranging my belongings into it. He stood in silence against the doorway like he always did. I could see his face was twisted into an expression of disapproval. I felt really guilty because he really did want me to stay and he thought I was being forced to go over.

"It's my choice too. I want to go over and live with him."

He flinched. "Him? So, you're like, choosing him over me?"

I turned to look at Jacob. "Not in the way you presume it to be. It's just that, he's someone that I'm, well – engaged to."

"You love him, don't you?"

I didn't hesitate. "Yes. Very much."

Jacob didn't say anything after that. I tried to concentrate on finish up my packing as quickly as possible so I could focus all my attention on Jacob after that. It was hard to talk to him while my mind was already preoccupied with something else. Finally, I zipped up my suitcase and placed it on the floor and strapped my bag around my shoulder. Then, I turned around to face the motionless Jacob.

"So, has your Dad left for work yet?"

"Nope. He's still downstairs."

I carried my suitcase and began to walk towards the door. But Jacob didn't budge and I looked up at him in annoyance.

"Jake, this isn't very mature."

"I just want to know a few things though. The first time you ever got to know Masen is when he gave you a ride home on your first day?"

"I think so."

"It kinda makes you wonder. What if I didn't aggravate Mrs. Colby that day and didn't get detention? I would have been with you every step of the way and you didn't have to have Masen as your guide instead."

"He sits next to me in History so I would have known him anyway."

"Yeah, but if you didn't meet him, he wouldn't have to want to try and get to know you better after that. You would have been some normal new kid and all those high and mighty friends of his would have treated you like any other person."

_Hmm, Jake does have a point. It all seemed pretty rehearsed, the entire first day. Like everything was fated and planned out_, I thought, chuckling to myself.

"Would have things been different for you and me?"

I shrugged. "Well, we shall never know now, shall we?"

Jacob fidgeted.

"Jake, please I need to get through. I want to say thank you to your Dad for everything before he leaves. I don't want to just leave the house without letting him know that. It'd be quite rude."

Jake finally shifted and he reached out to take my suitcase. "Here, I'll help you with that."

I smiled. "Thanks."

It was easier to part with Billy Black. It was obvious that he was more than glad to have me moving over. I suppose putting up with me wasn't something he was very in favor of from the very beginning. None the less, I'm was happy that I at least had a place to stay and someone was willing to take me in.

When we were finally outside in the morning sun, I took a deep breath before saying, "I'm going to miss this house. I know it's just next door, but still, I'm going to miss it."

"Will you miss me?"

"I'm just moving next door. And I'll still be seeing you in school."

"It makes a difference to me."

I looked at him and reach out to pat him on the shoulder. "This doesn't change anything between you and me. You're still someone very important in my life."

His face lit up.

"Even if I'm in love with someone else, you still have a place in my heart –"

"_Really_?"

"– as a brother," I finished.

"Crap. Well, it's better than nothing. If he were to hurt you, I'm your brother now so I'll expect you to tell me everything he does. Especially if it involves you being hurt emotionally or physically."

I laughed and reached out to take the suitcase. "I'll take it from here, Jake."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Come over for a meal or something next time. Anything, like for breakfast or lunch or dinner. I'm expecting you to sit with me more often now during break since you stay with him now."

I nodded. "I suppose that can be considered."

Jacob frowned. "It's a must. Embry and Quil will be making sure that you will be escorted from your class to our seat if you don't."

I grinned. "Alright, alright."

He handed me my suitcase and then nodded. "Go then. I'll probably end up calling you every time I feel the urge to talk to you. Because normally when I want to talk to you, I'd think I can just go up to your room to look for you. Now I'll realize that the room is empty and that she's living next door instead..."

I felt a pang of sadness for that moment when I saw Jacob's face fall a little when he said that.

"You can call me anytime."

As I walked over to Edward's house, it made me realize, even though I had no parents and no actual home that I could call mine, I felt that I was truly blessed with the friends I had, which included how loyal Jacob stayed for me till the end. No matter what, he would still be the first true friend I ever had before Angela or Alice or Rosalie or anyone else I met.

Edward was already waiting for me at the steps of his front door. _He's different though_, I laughed to myself.

* * *

**Damn you Edward, I shall say it again. WHY AREN'T YOU REAL?! (takes a calming breath) I wish I had a guy who would tease me that way. sigh :)**

**I felt sad for Jacob when I wrote that sentence about him mentioning the empty bedroom and her living next door. Everyone wants to be loved :) Oh and that line where I wrote about Renee telling that to Bella about who she should marry, it was something my Mum told me so yeah, somehow I felt I just had to add that in :) due to the circumstances of Bella not being able to live without Edward. Hey - Stephenie mentioned it too!**

**So I shall say it again. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Make me a happy person and send it those reviews! Don't be shy! Just say HI! I WON'T UPDATE UNLESS I GET ALOT OF REVIEWS! Okay - I'm not that mean :D**

**Oh and I think I'll have up to Chapter 20 and this story should finish - but ofcourse knowing me, always too much to say and write will end up going over the limit again. We'll see :) **


End file.
